Perigo Oculto
by Yume Vy
Summary: [Yaoi Lemon] Oculto nas sombras... Protegido pela escuridão... O quê ou quem é o inimigo, Aya não sabe, mas tem apenas uma certeza... Quando não se conhece o que está a sua frente, tudo fica ainda mais perigoso... Principalmente para quem ele ama!


**Título: **Perigo Oculto.

**Anime:** Weiss Kreuz.

**Casal:** Aya x Omi/ Schul x Nagi/ Yohji x Ken

**Classificação:** Yaoi/ Lemon/ Ação/ Angust/ Violência/ Dark

**Status:** Fic em Capítulo Único.

**Autora:** Yume Vy

**Beta:** Lady Anúbis

**OOO**

Fic vencedora do 2º lugar do Concurso de 2007 do _Site_ de _Weiss Kreuz_ **_'Secret Paradise'_**.

**OOO**

**Perigo Oculto**

Os sons de seus passos se propagavam por aqueles longos corredores, no qual nem sequer se encontrava uma alma viva. Tudo era silencioso demais... Macabramente silencioso em sua opinião. O ar parecia mais quente, pesado na verdade, o cheiro de éter e lysol deixando-o ligeiramente enjoado e a sensação de que estava prestes a ser esquartejado dançava no fundo de sua mente.

Sentia um aperto no peito enquanto continuava sua lenta caminhada por aquele corredor ligeiramente escuro... A luz da lua que vinha das janelas não parecia clarear o ambiente pelo qual passava, mas deixava-o com uma aparência ainda mais mórbida. Seus olhos percorriam o ambiente com atenção, estranhando o fato de não encontrar ninguém, nem mesmo um segurança, o que era deveras suspeito... E aquela sensação não passava, não findava e ele tinha que se controlar muito para manter sua respiração em ritmo normal. Por que isso? O que tinha naquele lugar?

As safiras se estreitaram quando virou o corredor a direita e chegou a parte onde ficavam os quartos. Surpreendeu-se de imediato, piscando os olhos repetidas vezes, afinal, como pôde ter errado o caminho que o levaria a saída? Deu um passo para trás, pensando em voltar, mas ao se virar, não encontrou mais o corredor por onde andava até poucos segundos e isso fez seu coração gelar.

" O que está acontecendo?", Perguntou-se e sem demora levou a mão ao comunicador para contatar o líder dos Weiss.

A respiração de Omi estava acelerada, tentava manter a calma, para que apenas seu lado racional funcionasse, mas sentia que aquilo não estava dando certo. A sensação que tinha era a de que estava encurralado, de que aquelas paredes de alguma forma estavam se fechando, prendendo-o e de que logo alguém viria para machucá-lo, para destruí-lo mais uma vez...

" Isso... Isso é um absurdo!", Falou para si mesmo, olhando ao redor, sentindo-se ser consumido por aquela sensação claustrofóbica.

_"Algo... Algo está errado! Tem que estar errado."_, O pensamento cortou sua mente no mesmo instante em que voltou a caminhar... Aquela maldita sensação aumentando perigosamente em seu peito.

" Abyssinian! Abyssinian!", Chamou pelo comunicador, aflito, começando a correr.

O som de uma grande explosão cortou o silêncio e Omi parou de imediato, virando o rosto para o lado de onde vinha o barulho, lembrando-se de que aquela era a primeira bomba a se ativar, mas pelo que se recordava, ela estava acontecendo antes do que deveria. Logo seu rápido raciocínio concluiu que, se as explosões começaram, os alvos já estão mortos e o que deveria fazer era sair dali, porém...

" Abyssinian?!", O silêncio do outro lado do comunicador lhe dizia que algo podia ter dado errado. Ouviu um chiado ao longe e andou mais alguns passos, achando absurdo haver interferência estática naquele local... Ou seria alguém interferindo? Pensava nas possibilidades, quando um som lhe chamou a atenção.

" Quem é?", Virou-se rapidamente, apontando a besta para a escuridão no fim do corredor, sentindo como se olhos macabros o fitassem de dentro das trevas, ansiando devorá-lo, fazendo a sensação claustrofóbica aumentar.

Deu passos para trás, sentindo uma corrente fria de ar tocando seu corpo, fazendo os macios fios loiros de seus cabelos se moverem lentamente. Seus olhos azuis se mantinham fixos no ponto escuro enquanto seus ouvidos atentos não captavam nenhum som... Nenhum ínfimo barulho, o deixando em um estado máximo de alerta, seus músculos contraídos pela adrenalina que percorria suas veias em altas doses.

_" Mamoru..."_, O sussurro foi o suficiente para fazer Omi atirar em quem quer que estivesse nas trevas.

" Arg!!!", Sentiu-se atingido por algo e sua visão se turvou por um momento, sua cabeça latejando, enquanto por seus nervos destilavam dor.

Um riso baixo de escárnio foi tudo o que ecoou por aquele longo corredor.

" Não... Afaste-se! Fique longe... SAIA!!!", Gritou o pequeno assassino, atirando seguidamente com a besta, sentindo a dor aumentar e então ele soube... Seria despedaçado.

" Aya...", Sussurrou baixinho o nome daquele que amava... Antes de ser envolvido pela escuridão.

**OOO**

13:50 PM. Koneko no Sume Ie. Três dias depois.

O movimento da loja estava grande naquele horário, com fregueses entrando e saindo com arranjos belíssimos nas mãos, extremamente satisfeitos com o que compraram e com a certeza de que voltariam àquele estabelecimento para fazer novos pedidos, mas não eram apenas compradores que ali se encontravam... Observando atentamente os belos rapazes, um grupo de meninas murmuravam sem parar, decidindo que estava na hora de fazer uma aproximação. Viram que o belo moreno de cabelos castanhos terminava de atender um cliente, que o sedutor loiro de olhos verdes estava no caixa e logo se dividiram em duplas, andando como quem não quer nada, olhando as flores, ou melhor, fingindo que o faziam, enquanto na verdade se fixavam nos atendentes daquele magnífico lugar.

" Desejam alguma coisa?", Perguntou Ken se aproximando de duas garotas, gentilmente, tendo um belo sorriso nos lábios.

" Ah! Ken-kun! Bem, estamos apenas... Olhando, mas... Na verdade...", Uma garota de cabelos acobreados falava de maneira nervosa, corando, enquanto tentava formular palavras. Ela simplesmente adorava o ex-jogador e ansiava poder revelar seus sentimentos ao mesmo.

" Sim?", Perguntou o moreno, incentivando a garota a falar, apesar de suspeitar que seria mais alguma declaração de amor...

Yohji, que conversava com as outras duas garotas, mas não tirava os olhos do que acontecia com o rapaz mais novo, não estava gostando nada do que via. Seu dia foi bastante estressante e ver o modo como a menina de cabelos acobreados se derretia para o assassino de nome Siberian estava irritando-o profundamente. Sem demora, disparou um 'só saio com garotas acima de dezoito anos' às duas meninas que vieram cantá-lo, afastando-se e caminhando até o local onde estava Ken e as outras duas.

" Olá, meninas! Vieram comprar alguma coisa?", Perguntou com o típico sorriso de playboy nos lábios.

" Ah, Yo-tan! Elas estão tentando me dizer o que querem.", Disse o ex-jogador, sorrindo ao loiro.

" E o que desejam?", Perguntou, mirando as duas, enquanto apoiava o braço nos ombros de Ken.

" ...!", O moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha, estranhando o jeito de Yohji.

" Ah, be-bem...", A jovem de cabelos acobreados gaguejou.

" Ah! Não é nada! Pode deixar...", A morena que estava com ela disse, segurando o braço da garota que queria se declarar e saindo correndo da loja, sendo seguidas pelas outras duas que estavam a paquerar Yohji.

" Hã... O que foi isso?", Os olhos verde-mar de Ken piscaram seguidas vezes, enquanto ele tentava entender o porquê da garota ter puxado a outra tão de repente e ido embora.

" A morena deve ter notado que não seria bom para a amiga se declarar.", Falou com um sorrisinho suspeito nos lábios. Afastou-se apenas um pouco de Ken e pegou um cigarro, acendendo-o e tragando em seguida, muito satisfeito por ter afastado as pobrezinhas.

Ken fuzilou Yohji ao vê-lo com o cigarro na boca, pegando o mesmo e apagando.

" Tá louco, Ken?!", Esbravejou o playboy, irritado com o gesto do moreno.

" Você não vai fumar aqui. Aliás, estou apenas te ajudando a parar.", u.u Respondeu o ex-jogador sem se preocupar, caminhando até outro cliente, afim de atendê-lo.

O loiro praguejou contra o amigo, voltando ao caixa e dando de cara com um par de olhos violetas nada satisfeitos, provavelmente pelo fato de ter abandonado 'seu posto' e sua mente logo tentava pensar em algo para argumentar com o furioso líder dos Weiss, que estava mais aborrecido do que de costume e Yohji sabia exatamente o porquê.

" Boa tarde, Aya!", Cumprimentou com um sorriso, mesmo sabendo que não faria efeito nenhum no ruivo, voltando ao caixa, ainda fitando-o.

" Feche a Koneko depois de atender os clientes que estão na loja e subam.", Sibilou friamente o ruivo, os olhos brilhando de maneira perigosa e assim como apareceu, sumiu rapidamente das vistas de Yohji, subindo para a casa que compartilhavam.

Yohji suspirou, passando as mãos nos cabelos, sua máscara de 'eu tô na boa' se desfazendo, para dar lugar a uma expressão cansada e preocupada. Ergueu suas esmeraldas, mirando as esferas cor de mar de Ken, que também estava sério e como foi ordenado, os dois resolveram dispensar o mais rapidamente possível os clientes que ainda estavam na Koneko, afinal... Havia algo muito mais importante a ser tratado.

_"Droga! Quando eu encontrar quem fez aquilo ao Omittchi..."_, Ken fechou os punhos com força, um brilho assassino pairando em seu olhar, mas logo sumindo, para ser substituído pelo calmo e agitado de sempre, enquanto terminava de atender o último cliente.

_"Espero que você acorde logo, chibi..."_, Yohji suspirou, enquanto começava a fechar a Koneko, visto que a última pessoa saiu.

**OOO**

Olhos violetas percorriam lentamente o delicado corpo que se encontrava repousando sobre a cama de solteiro. Subindo seus orbes sem pressa, viu o soro que alimentava aquele ser, bem como alguns aparelhos ligados a ele, que mediam a pulsação, que estava calma no momento. Vislumbrou a face do pequeno garoto, reparando em sua beleza, que não era diminuída pela palidez da pele, os brilhantes fios loiros adornavam o rosto suave e sutilmente infantil, dando-lhe um ar quase angelical, mesmo que Omi estivesse tão frágil agora.

_"O que aconteceu com você?"_, Perguntou-se mentalmente, aproximando-se.

Sem tirar os olhos de Omi, o ruivo se sentou em uma cadeira ao lado da cama, inclinando-se para frente, apoiando os cotovelos nas coxas, sendo consumido pela culpa de tê-lo deixado entrar sozinho durante aquela missão. Sentia que havia algo estranho naquele lugar, mas ainda assim insistiu na execusão da mesma, pois sabia que tinha muitas vidas em jogo, mas o que mais o irritava era que pressentia que podia dar errado e ainda assim continuou, confiando apenas na lógica da privilegiada mente de Tsukiyono. Obviamente o chibi não estava errado, porém se culpava por não tê-lo contrariado quando o mesmo insistiu que não existia problemas em voltar sozinho ao ponto de encontro após abrir caminho para ele, Ken e Yohji.

" Omi...", Havia tanto que queria dizer...

Amava... Amava aquele garoto mais do que tudo. Quando aconteceu? Será que foi quando o viu pela primeira vez? Quando vislumbrou que ele preferia a morte a entregá-los a Hirofumi? Ou será que foi quando percebeu que mesmo sendo um assassino, Omi ainda era inocente e tinha uma alma pura? Não tinha uma resposta... Não sabia definir quando esse sentimento se alastrou por seu coração e se instalou no local mais profundo de seu ser, apenas tinha consciência de que isso ocorreu.

_"Será que se eu tivesse revelado meus sentimentos, você teria entendido a minha preocupação e aceito o que eu havia dito?"_, Continuava a fitá-lo com ternura, sentindo a suave brisa entrar pela janela parcialmente aberta, movendo seus fios cereja.

Ergueu a mão, tocando a pálida face de Omi, deslizando seus longos dedos pela cútis clara e macia, contornando delicadamente os lábios róseos. Como seria beijá-lo? Sentir o calor do corpo menor junto ao seu e ouvir sua bela voz em um gemido? Ver aqueles orbes brilharem intensamente pelo carinho e amor que doaria com toda a sua alma para aquele pequeno garoto que foi privado de tudo isso? Retirou uma mecha atrevida que insistia em cobrir aqueles olhos de um azul tão lindo e que estavam inacessíveis no momento para ele, inclinando-se mais sobre o mais jovem dos Weiss.

" Acorde logo... Omi.", Atrevidamente, Aya tocou os lábios do chibi com os seus, sentindo o calor morno do corpo dele, afastando-se lentamente, vislumbrando-o por alguns segundos, até que ouviu uma batida.

Aya se levantou, caminhando sem pressa até a porta e abrindo-a, vendo Yohji e Ken, ambos sérios e em silêncio abandonou o quarto, encostando a porta e descendo com eles para a sala, a fim de discutirem melhor sobre o que houve e falarem sobre algumas coisas que descobriram que estava relacionada a missão ainda não concluída e que teve um péssimo desfecho, afinal... Omi ainda estava inconsciente sobre uma cama. Chegaram ao lugar em que se reuniam e rapidamente o moreno se sentou no sofá sozinho e o loiro no outro, mas o ruivo manteve-se recostado à parede.

" Como está o chibi?", Yohji quebrou o perturbador silêncio que havia se instalado no local, fitando Aya.

" Do mesmo jeito.", A resposta do ruivo saiu seca, mas seus olhos mostravam toda sua contrariedade, bem como a raiva e impotência para com aquele fato.

" Merda!", Ken esbravejou, dando um soco no braço do sofá.

" Manx não te falou nada?", Insistiu o playboy, mas agora seus olhos estavam fixos em Ken.

" Os médicos não sabem explicar. Ele estava consciente quando o encontrei, mas... Agora está em um tipo de sono profundo, porém não é um coma, visto que ele se move como quem está apenas dormindo.", Aya explica calmamente, apesar de que ainda tentava entender o que se passava com Omi.

" Será que não seria melhor deixá-lo no hospital?", Ken indaga, preocupado com o que possa acontecer com o loirinho.

" Para que alguém possa entrar lá e matá-lo? Não. Ele vai ficar aqui... Bem debaixo dos_ meus _olhos.", Aya sibliou de maneira perigosa, como se a pergunta de Ken fosse uma afronta a ele, ou algo completamente inadmissível e inviável.

" Eu estou tão preocupado com Omi quanto você, Aya.", Ken se ergueu num sobressalto, irritado com o tom de voz do ruivo, o que fez Yohji se levantar e ir até ele, tocando seu ombro, olhando-o com calma e fazendo-o se sentar no instante seguinte.

" Brigar agora não vai melhorar a situação.", Ponderou o playboy, surpreendentemente fazendo o papel geralmente interpretado por Tsukiyono.

" Temos que saber o que deu errado na missão. Tudo começou com a primeira explosão, não?", O líder dos Weiss se pronunciou, chamando a atenção dos outros dois integrantes e logo todos estavam recordando do que ocorreu a três dias...

**OOO**

A lua brilhava esplendorosamente naquele céu sem nuvens, tão escuro quanto o ébano, permeado apenas pela aura do luar e pelos pontos luminosos que chamamos de estrelas. O vento era suave e refrescante, mas não frio o bastante para incomodar... Estava na temperatura certa, agradável a percepção humana. Aquela era uma noite perfeita para enamorados, no entanto, se ocultando nas sombras, três jovens se preparavam... Para matar.

Brilhantes olhos violetas percorriam o ambiente minuciosamente a procura de qualquer um que pudesse ameaçar sua missão. Encontrava-se agora em um belo bosque, que cercava toda a propriedade de uma clínica psiquiátrica, protegido pelas sombras das frondosas e grandes árvores, esgueirando-se silenciosamente como um felino, sem nem sequer ser notado pelos seis seguranças que guardavam um dos portões.

Aguardava pacientemente o sinal de Bombay de que todas as travas eletrônicas, sistemas de câmeras e seguranças estivessem desligados, isso acontecendo quando, por alguns segundos, a luz de todos os quatro prédios acabaram, para logo depois serem restabelecidas. Essa era a deixa de que precisava para saber que o Weiss mais novo fez o trabalho... Sem problema algum.

" O que foi isso?", Perguntou um dos seguranças de cabelos negros, alerta a rápida queda de energia, achando estranha tal ocorrência.

" Humph! Aposto que aquele lá fez o que não devia.", O loiro respondeu sarcasticamente, sem se preocupar, dando de ombros para o que houve.

" Que seja! Contando que eu receba o combinado, o resto que se dane.", Um dos seguranças que possuía longos cabelos castanhos respondeu, jogando fora seu cigarro.

" É melhor ficarmos em alerta.", O mais sério entre eles disse, olhando tudo com atenção.

" Você se preocupa demais.", Outro ri, sendo acompanhado pelo que até então estava em silêncio, nenhum deles notando que eram observados.

O vento se fez mais forte por um momento, movendo os fios cereja, que esvoaçaram junto a melodiosa corrente de ar que passava por entre as galhas das árvores, dando ao jovem uma aparência mais selvagem e bela. Os olhos violetas se estreitaram, analisando friamente seu próximo passo e assim que viu uma oportunidade perfeita avançou rapidamente em direção aos seguranças, acabando com a distância entre eles, girando a katana em cortes transversais e verticais, gerando um atemorizante som de carne sendo cortada, derrubando dois homens de uma só vez, fazendo seus corpos irem ao chão sem que nem tivessem tempo de gritar.

" O quê?!", O loiro gritou, assustando-se ao ver o ruivo e principalmente a forma como matava.

Logo os quatro restantes ergueram suas armas e atiraram incessantemente contra o intruso, vendo, desesperadamente, que o misterioso homem de cabelos ruivos desviava com extrema facilidade das balas, rápido como um felino... Uma pantera negra, se movendo como se fosse um demônio entre eles, atingindo-os um a um, gerando mais desespero entre os seguranças ainda vivos, que mal conseguiam fazer mira ante ao medo causado por aqueles olhos assassinos...

" Morra seu desgraçado!!!", Gritava um deles, atirando enquanto tentava correr desesperadamente.

Ao perceber a tentativa de fuga, Abyssinian o seguiu com ferocidade, rapidamente se aproximando, descendo a lâmina e cortando-o, continuando sua dança sangrenta, tendo como melodia os gritos de dor e terror de suas vítimas, fatiando-os até que não restasse mais nenhum segurança vivo, parando a três metros do portão, movendo a katana rapidamente, fazendo o sangue espirrar, caindo no chão. Seus olhos se voltaram para a entrada, sabendo que não levou nem mesmo quatro minutos para acabar com todos. Caminhou com passos firmes entre os cadáveres, sua expressão não demonstrando sentimento algum, não porque não os tinha, mas sim porque naquele momento estava mais preocupado em finalizar aquela missão, para ter logo, sob sua vista, seus companheiros do Weiss, mais precisamente... Omi Tsukiyono.

" Siberian, sua posição.", A voz impassível de Aya cortou o silêncio da noite e ao mirar as câmeras percebeu que elas ainda estavam desligadas como Bombay disse que estariam e sem problema nenhum abriu o portão, entrando rapidamente.

_" Estou dentro. Área sul limpa."_, Respondeu Ken pelo comunicador.

" Balinese.", Aya já havia atravessado o jardim e entrava dentro do prédio, caminhando sempre com cautela e atenção, enquanto aguardava a resposta de Yohji, que estava demorando muito em sua opinião.

_" Pequeno problema na área norte resolvido. Rota de fuga liberada."_, Informou rapidamente Yohji, sabendo que seu atraso ao responder lhe causaria alguns 'puxões de orelha' quando chegassem na Koneko.

" E Bombay?", Perguntou sobre o chibi, vendo mais um segurança e rapidamente o silenciando, antes que o mesmo pudesse soar qualquer tipo de alarme ou denunciar sua presença.

_" Não o encontrei. Ele não entrou em contato com você?"_, O playboy questiona, preocupando-se no mesmo instante, afinal, se Aya estava perguntando era porque não tinha informações sobre a atual posição do chibi.

" ...!", Aya estreitou os olhos ante tal informação. Omi não havia entrado em contato com ele e isso tinha mais de vinte minutos, o que era realmente estranho.

Tsukiyono havia entrado na clínica bem mais cedo, disfarçado de técnico, afim de verificar os computadores e sanar o problema de rede e falhas dos programas, sendo muito bem recomendado apesar de ser muito jovem. Obviamente tudo não passava de uma farsa, a pane ocorrida era causada por um vírus criado pelo próprio chibi e implantado na intranet da clínica, paralisando todos os programas utilizados pelos médicos, psiquiatras e enfermeiros, obrigando-os a chamar alguém para solucionar o problema, visto que os especialistas internos não eram capazes de eliminar o que causava o distúrbio.

Aya sabia que Omi havia conseguido entrar normalmente dentro da clínica e que sanou o problema sem nenhuma dificuldade, ao mesmo tempo que preparava a falha do sistema de segurança e desligava as câmeras externas e internas. Tinha conhecimento de que era um plano arriscado... Algo o incomodava naquele lugar, apesar de não saber o quê exatamente e pensar no doce garoto sozinho ali o deixava ainda mais apreensivo. O loirinho sabia se cuidar, era muito inteligente e perspicaz, já tendo calculado o índice de riscos, mas isso não eliminava de seu coração a sensação de que algo ainda poderia dar errado.

_"Eu não devia ter concordado com isso."_, Praguejou internamente, apressando-se.

_" Abyssinian?"_, Chamou o loiro ao não receber nenhuma resposta de Aya.

" Vamos continuar com o plano principal.", Disse em seu típico tom frio e compenetrado.

_" E quanto a Bombay?"_, Questionou Ken, afinal, o chibi era seu melhor amigo.

" Eu irei procurá-lo assim que encontrar o alvo.", Observava atentamente o caminho que percorria, achando inusitado, para não dizer estranho, a falta de seguranças ali dentro.

_" Não seria melhor que..."_, Yohji foi cortado por Aya assim que começou a falar.

" Balinese, continue limpando a área enquanto Siberian termina de implantar as bombas no porão e no depósito onde as drogas são armazenadas.", Ordenou rapidamente, enquanto analisava qual seria a melhor opção para eles no momento.

_" ...!"_, O loiro percebeu que Aya tinha razão. A missão tinha que ser concluída primeiro, pois só assim poderiam procurar por Omi.

_" Mas Bombay..."_, Ken ainda queria procurar o chibi, pois não gostava de pensar nele sozinho entre aquelas pessoas doentes mentalmente.

" Balinese, termine sua parte e encontre Siberian depois. Continuem como planejado. Takami é meu.", Não havia espaço para questionamentos em suas palavras, restando a Ken apenas seguir como fôra ordenado, por mais que isso o deixasse contradiado.

_" O pior sempre sobra pra mim..."_, ¬¬ O playboy reclamou, murmurando algumas coisas completamente ininteligíveis, pois sabia que além de 'limpar a área' teria que manter Ken na linha e isso sim era difícil. Rapidamente desligou, pois sabia que se demorasse mais um pouco o resto de sua semana seria um inferno.

Ainda internamente inconformado, Ken desligou, afim de cumprir sua parte no plano.

O ruivo continuou a percorrer os corredores com rapidez, mantendo a atenção redobrada, sua mente raciocinando sobre onde o pequeno loirinho poderia estar. O último contato que teve dele foi o mesmo informando a localização do alvo, Takami Ryoshi, um mafioso em ascensão, e seus dois comparsas, Shiaki Yamani e Miaky Sanshinne, um bioquímico e um psiquiatra respectivamente. Após dar essa informação, Omi não passou mais nenhum dado, nem ao menos sua localização...

Apesar de sua atual insatisfação no que se refere a falta de contato com Bombay, Aya sabia que o mesmo não havia sido capturado, pois se isso tivesse acontecido, os guardas estariam mais alertas e com certeza haveria algum tipo de comoção que indicasse a ocorrência de algo anormal naquele lugar, o que, até o momento, não se sucedeu.

_"Pelo menos até agora."_, Concluiu em pensamento e então se concentrou em chegar a seus alvos, afim de encerrar definitiva e rapidamente aquela missão...

A operação que faziam naquela noite era parecida com outras que já haviam feito... Impedir que uma nova droga fosse distribuída entre os adolescentes e encerrar definitivamente sua produção. O investimento e distribuição da droga era feito pelo mafioso Takami, enquanto a manipulação da Vênus, nome do entorpecente, era feita por Shiaki. Este usava como cobaias os pacientes da clínica, com permissão de Miaky, que sabia muito bem que as pessoas ali internadas não possuíam, em sua maioria, problemas psiquiátricos reais, mas os distúrbios eram causados pela depêndencia da droga.

_"Os três estão no último andar. Devo encontrar no máximo mais uns três seguranças."_, Apesar de saber que já havia eliminado todos os que faziam ronda naquela hora, Aya estava trabalhando com a possibilidade de haver mais alguns, para não se surpreender. Isso era algo que apreciava em Omi, que pensava em todas as coisas que poderiam acontecer, prevendo possíveis falhas e imprevistos, para estudar novas saídas para as inusitadas situações antes delas ocorrerem.

_"Logo te encontrarei... Meu anjo."_, Sussurrou mentalmente, atravessando a última sala, direcionando-se agora ao 'consultório' de Miaky.

No depósito, Ken já havia eliminado todos os seguranças que lá se encontravam. Não foi difícil para ele, que agiu rapidamente, movendo-se com voracidade e cortando-os como um animal feroz, como têm feito nas últimas missões. Balançou a cabeça, jogando os fios castanhos para o lado, caminhando até o local onde colocaria as bombas e sem demora, foi instalando-as nos lugares adequados e programando para que detonassem em dez minutos.

_"Onde será que Omi está?"_, Perguntava-se em pensamento, preocupado com o chibi, que foi o que mais se arriscou naquela missão. Se algo acontecesse com ele não se perdoaria.

Havia notado que o loirinho parecia mais distante nas últimas semanas, a mente dele estava dispersa, como se estivesse longe, em outro lugar, ou será que deveria dizer fixa em alguém? Já havia notado olhares do chibi em direção ao líder dos Weiss, mas aquelas esferas de um azul tão cristalino não transmitiam apenas admiração e sim algo mais... Carinho, paixão... Amor! Mesmo que Omi houvesse negado quando perguntou, tinha certeza que o doce menino estava apaixonado por Aya Fujimiya e temia que o ruivo fizesse algo que pudesse magoar aquele que era como um irmãozinho para ele.

_"Quando essa missão acabar, nós dois conversaremos seriamente, Omittchi!"_, Ken prometeu a si mesmo, sorrindo enquanto colocava a última bomba naquele depósito.

Tendo terminado o que deveria fazer ali, saiu rapidamente, indo em direção ao laboratório, que ficava no prédio mais distante da portaria, em um sofisticado porão. Verificou a hora em seu relógio, vendo que já passava das duas da madrugada e estava dentro do horário previsto, sendo assim, Yohji já estaria com toda a área limpa e eles poderiam concluir a última etapa da missão.

Sem problemas, atravessou o curto caminho que o levaria ao último prédio, onde se encontrava o laboratório, visto que o local onde estava o depósito ficava no terceiro edifício. Viu algumas pessoas mortas, sabia que havia sido obra de Balinese e correu, apressando-se, pois agora tinham menos de seis minutos para terminar de instalar as bombas e sair. Adentrou na sala, captando com o canto dos olhos um vulto, atacando por puro instinto.

" Wow! Sou eu, Siberian!", Yohji disse, dando um sorriso de lado, olhando então para as garras cravadas na parede, tendo desviado no último instante do ataque do moreno.

" Não se aproxime sorrateiramente assim, Balinese.", Ken o fuzilou com o olhar, afinal... Podia tê-lo ferido, ou pior... Tê-lo matado!

" Já terminei por aqui. É melhor irmos seu apressadinho.", Falou, arrumando os óculos e os cabelos.

" Hum...", Ken virou-se, começando a sair do local. Realmente se apressou, visto que era Yohji que deveria ir até ele e não o contrário, porém, não conseguiu ficar esperando devido à ansiedade presente em seu ser.

" Siberian.", Chamou o playboy seriamente, vendo o outro parar e virar-se.

" Sim?", Ken respondeu, fitando-o com aqueles orbes verde-mar, que brilhavam misteriosamente como as de um felino, num misto de ferocidade e frieza.

Rapidamente, Yohji segurou o pulso esquerdo de Ken com sua mão direita, puxando-o para si e envolvendo a cintura delgada no gesto seguinte, enquanto levava os dedos da mão livre a nuca do moreno, entrelaçando-os nos fios castanhos, tomando os lábios macios em um beijo calmo e sensual, sorvendo o doce sabor daquela boca, sentindo o rapaz menor ficar surpreso por um instante, mas logo relaxar em seus braços e corresponder a seu ato, contornando seus ombros e se entregando, se esquecendo momentaneamente de que o tempo que tinham era curto.

Ken foi sendo sutilmente empurrado, até se sentir prensado contra a parede fria do corredor que os levaria a saída dos fundos do prédio, o corpo de Yohji pressionando-o mais, enquanto uma coxa atrevida se esgueirava entre suas pernas, comprimindo mais seu membro dentro da já apertada calça branca, criando um leve friccionar, fazendo-o ofegar e rapidamente colocar as mãos no peito do homem mais velho e empurrá-lo sutilmente, puxando o ar com força para dentro de seus pulmões.

" Está louco, Yo... Balinese?", Indagou em um sussurro, ofegante e corado pelas reações que o loiro causou nele com apenas um beijo.

Yohji fitou aquelas esferas verde-mar, sorrindo ao ver nelas o brilho de inocência e timidez e não aquela natureza feroz que as vezes o assustava, pois parecia que Ken se distanciava cada vez mais dele e temia... Temia perder o moreno, tinha medo de não conseguir segurar as mãos do jovem antes que ele fosse consumido pelas trevas, mas tentaria fazer isso porque simplesmente o amava.

" Agora podemos ir.", Disse, acariciando a face do jovem, dando-lhe um selinho e afastando-se.

" Seu maluco.", Resmungou, tentando fazer uma cara feia por ele ter feito isso em plena missão, mas na verdade não conseguia reprimir um pequeno sorriso que se desenhava em seus lábios.

" Vamos! Não podemos nos atrasar.", Yohji avisou Ken e rapidamente os dois voltaram a se concentrar na missão e saíram do local.

Quando a primeira bomba explodisse, Aya já estaria matando Takami e seus comparsas, isso se já não tivesse executado os mesmos. Tinham certeza de que quando a polícia chegasse ao local, os pacientes seriam libertados ilesos, visto que eles ficavam trancados em seus quartos àquela hora da noite, nos dois primeiros prédios, que não seriam afetados pelas explosões, pois os edifícios onde se encontravam o depósito e o laboratório ficavam mais distantes dos dormitórios.

_"Espero que Aya encontre logo o chibi."_, Yohji apertou o passo, sendo seguido por Ken. Ficariam próximos, pois caso fosse necessário, voltariam para ajudar o ruivo a achar Omi, afinal, também estavam preocupados.

Em uma bela sala luxuosamente decorada se encontravam três homens que conversavam animadamente. O mais velho entre eles, possuidor de cabelos já grisalhos em um corte moderno, com olhos castanhos sóbrios e vestindo um terno de corte fino estava encostado na grande mesa de granito, com os braços cruzados, olhando os outros dois com satisfação.

" Acredito que neste final de semana já poderemos distribuir a Vênus como tínhamos planejado. Não concorda, Shiaki?", Comentou, fitando o homem de cabelos negros curtos e arrepiados de jaleco branco, que estava em pé, atrás de uma poltrona, com os cotovelos apoiados no escosto da mesma, as pontas de seus dedos acariciando o pescoço do mais jovem dos três, que estava sentado.

" Sim. Acho que finalmente chegamos a fórmula perfeita, Takami.", A voz forte, porém ligeiramente rouca se fez ouvir e sem se importar com o olhar atravessado de Takami por estar acariciando agora o ombro do belo psiquiatra de cabelos loiros e brilhantes olhos verde-limão, continuou seu intento, deslizando os dedos pelo braço direito até chegar a mão dele, segurando-a e trazendo-a até seus lábios, beijando a pele macia e perfumada.

" Poderiam não fazer isso na minha frente?", Takami se inquietou vendo aquela cena.

" Por quê?", Shiaki perguntou, curvando-se sobre o loiro, beijando-lhe o pescoço.

" Você sabe que eu detesto esse seu agarramento com Miaky.", Remexeu-se desconfortável e irritadiço, logo se desencostando da mesa e caminhando até a janela, observando o jardim, que lhe pareceu estranho, pois deveria estar vendo os seguranças passando por lá.

" Isso tudo seria nojo, Takami?", Riu Shiaki ao ver a reação do mafioso.

" Ora, Shiaki... Pode ser ciúmes também. Talvez ele sinta atração por você!", Comentou despreocupadamente o psiquiatra de longas madeixas loiras presas em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo, rindo melodiosamente, principalmente ao ouvir um resmungo ininteligível vindo do homem mais velho.

" Oh, se fosse ciúmes, seria de você!", Shiaki virou a cadeira giratória, colocando Miaky de frente para ele, ajoelhando-se entre as pernas do outro, suas mãos deslizando sobre as coxas ocultas pela calça delineada, até pararem na curva dos joelhos, puxando-o para si, deixando o loiro quase deitado na confortável poltrona.

" Shiaki... Comportesse na presença de nosso sócio.", Miaky diz sensualmente, mordendo o lábio inferior, um pouco inquieto devido ao que o moreno fazia no momento.

" Mas você é tão lindo! O que me pede é praticamente impossível.", Respondeu, subindo a mão e erguendo a blusa de seda fina, deixando o abdômen do jovem psiquiatra exposto, inclinando-se e lambendo o mesmo, dando uma pequena mordida próximo ao umbigo de forma sensual.

" Humm... Shiaki...", O psiquiatra suspirou, tentando repreendê-lo, mas era complicado, o moreno era tão sensual que às vezes pensava em deixá-lo fazer o que desejasse com seu corpo.

" Miaky não tem que medicar 'ele'?", Indagou o mafioso, revirando os olhos ao ouvir a conversa que se passava entre os dois, desejando que eles parassem com aquilo logo.

" Ainda temos quase vinte minutos...", Riu sensual e maliciosamente o bioquímico.

" Hum... Espera, Shiaki! Ahm... Não toca aí...", As palavras de Miaky saíram quase gemidas, um tom rubro colorindo a face clara do loiro ao perceber que Shiaki não estava brincando.

Takami se virou no intuito de repreendê-los para que continuasse a conversa de forma séria, pois precisavam definir mais algumas coisas sobre a distribuição da Vênus e comemorar... Apesar de que os outros dois já estavam de certa forma comemorando. Calou-se, apenas observando-os, vendo como Shiaki abria lentamente os botões da camisa de Miaky, que tinha uma feição tão bela de prazer na face que... Realmente não tinha como culpar os devaneios e perda de autocontrole do bioquímico. Afastou-se da janela, mas não se aproximou muito dos outros, permanecendo como telespectador, apreciando o que se desenrolava em frente a seus olhos.

Sem que nenhum deles notasse, um ruivo possuidor de um belo par de olhos violetas os observava felinamente pela porta entreaberta do escritório, tendo entrado sorrateiramente na sala adjacente a alguns minutos, vendo o que se passava e reconhecendo os alvos de imediato. Viu que Takami estava bem entretido olhando Shiaki Yamani se divertindo com aquele que falsificava os laudos psiquiátricos dos pacientes para mantê-los ali como cobaias no desenvolvimento da Vênus. Seus orbes se estreitaram enquanto calculava seus passos e sem delongas, invadiu o local, surpreendendo os três.

" Quem é você?", Perguntou Takami, surpreso por ver o desconhecido ruivo e se perguntando onde estariam seus seguranças que deveriam guardar a porta, mas ao ver gotas de sangue sobre o casaco preto do invasor, soube que eles estavam mortos.

Miaky se surpreendeu, levantando-se rapidamente, vendo Shiaki se postar a sua frente, no intuito de protegê-lo. O loiro não fazia a mínima idéia de quem era aquele ruivo, mas os olhos violetas o amedrontavam... O faziam lembrar de outra pessoa... De alguém que queria definitivamente enterrar e num gesto aflito, segurou com firmeza na manga do jaleco branco do homem de cabelos negros, que era seu amigo e amante.

_"Droga!"_, Shiaki praguejou internamente, dando um passo para trás, fazendo o psiquiatra recuar, enquanto pensava em um modo de sair dali.

" Ninguém me ameaça e sai impune!", O mafioso rosnou, sacando um revólver e atirando contra o ruivo, que desviou imediatamente e atacou com uma velocidade impressionante.

Aya estreitou os olhos violetas quando viu Takami Ryoshi desviar de seu golpe, recebendo o dano apenas de raspão, percebendo que o homem possuía algum treinamento, mas isso não era o suficiente para salvá-lo. Em um movimento transversal da lâmina, atingiu a arma, que foi arremessada contra a parede e no mesmo instante o mafioso se afastou, mas não o suficiente para fugir da katana impunhada pelo ruivo, que desceu rapidamente sobre ele, cortando-o profundamente, fazendo o sangue jorrar e espirrar sobre o casaco negro que cobria o corpo de Abyssinian.

Ao ver todo aquele sangue espirrando e o corpo de Takami imóvel no chão, o líquido vermelho espalhando-se pelo piso branco, Miaky estremeceu e sua respiração se alterou, tornando-se ofegante em questão de segundos, enquanto o belo loiro praguejava internamente por saber o quanto ainda se abalava. No entanto, despertou ao ouvir o som de uma grande explosão, que fez até mesmo o assassino ruivo se surpreender.

Shiaki, ao perceber a pequena distração do portador da katana, pegou uma adaga que enfeitava a parede atrás dele e a jogou no ruivo, vendo-o desviar, sofrendo apenas um pequeno ferimento no braço, mas isso foi o suficiente para lhe dar tempo para abrir uma porta disfarçada ao lado do armário, passando por ela junto com Miaky, fechando-a em seguida.

" ...!", Aya rosnou algo ininteligível ao ver os dois fugirem e foi até a porta, cortando-a com sua katana.

" Siberian, Balinese.", Chamou irritado, afinal, aquela explosão não devia acontecer, não agora, mas tudo o que obteve como resposta foi um chiado vindo do comunicador.

_"O que está acontecendo?"_, Perguntou-se, terminando de fatiar a porta e passando por ela, percebendo que estava em um pequeno corredor, que provavelmente o levaria de volta a sala de recepção daquela andar. Uma estranha sensação se apossou de seu coração e seus instintos lhe diziam que deveria concluir logo essa missão, antes que fosse tarde demais...

_" Abyssinian! Abyssinian!"_, Aya parou assim que ouviu a voz de Omi pelo comunicador.

" Bombay, onde você está?", Indagou, ouvindo um chiado.

_" Abyssinian?!"_, O ruivo novamente ouviu o chamado, estranhando toda aquela interferência.

" Está me ouvindo? Diga onde está.", Ordenou aflito, agora correndo e chegando a sala de recepção.

_" Quem é?... Arg..."_, O gemido de dor chegou aos ouvidos do ruivo como uma flecha, paralisando-o.

" Bombay? O que está acontecendo? Responda!", Sentia o coração se apertando cada vez mais. Ouvia a respiração descompassada do loirinho e simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Olhou para os monitores, mas sabia que eles não estavam funcionando, mas ainda assim tentou verificar, mas sua procura por Omi através das imagens nas telas foi infrutífera. Elas não mostravam nada, a não ser a gravação dos seguranças caminhando pelos corredores... E Aya já os havia matado.

" Balinese. Siberian.", Chamou rapidamente, mas não obteve resposta, praguejando internamente.

_" Não... Afaste-se! Fique longe... SAIA!!!"_, O som das flechas sendo disparadas foi ouvido logo em seguida e um desespero sem igual se apoderou da alma de Aya. Omi estava sendo atacado, mas por quem? Por que o maldito comunicador não funcionava? Onde ele poderia estar?

" Bombay!!!", Chamou mais uma vez, suas pupilas se contraindo e sua respiração aumentando.

_" Aya..."_, O sussurro foi baixo e fraco e então a comunicação foi encerrada.

O espadachim sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. A voz de Omi pronunciando seu nome ainda ecoava por sua mente e tudo o que conseguia pensar era que ele estava morto, mas ao mesmo tempo não podia aceitar tal fato e tomado por um desespero sem igual, se pôs a correr sem rumo, esquecendo-se dos alvos e de qualquer outra coisa. Seu único foco era Tsukiyono... Encontrá-lo era sua prioridade máxima agora. Já havia perdido sua família, sua irmã estava em coma... Não podia perder aquele anjo também. Morreria se o perdesse!

Rapidamente atravessou os corredores, chegando à saída do prédio em que estava e então ouviu as explosões no terceiro e quarto edifícios, mas elas foram maiores do que deveriam ser, tendo que se afastar das janelas, que se estilhaçaram devido às ondas de choque causadas pelas detonações das bombas. Viu as grandes labaredas consumindo as construções e se ergueu, voltando a correr e logo chegando ao jardim, vendo então uma Ferrari vermelha virando e vindo em sua direção, reconhecendo de imediato Shiaki Yamani.

" Maldito!!!", Rosnou as palavras, correndo em direção ao carro.

Os olhos azul-piscina de Shiaki se surpreenderam ao ver o movimento do ruivo, reparando na tragetória da katana que veio de baixo para cima... Viu as coisas acontecendo em câmera lenta... Faíscas brilharam como fogos de artifício quando a ponta da espada tocou a lataria do carro enquanto subia, arranhando... E então tocar sua carne... Retalhando-a... Seu sangue espirrando devido ao corte fundo causado pela lâmina, fazendo-o perder momentâneamente a direção do carro que rodou, parando a oito metros do assassino.

" Droga!", Praguejou o bioquímico, vendo o ruivo se aproximar.

" Shiaki!?", A voz trêmula de Miaky chegou aos ouvidos do moreno, a respiração alterada, bem como seu estado emocional. Lágrimas adornavam a face alva e o medo estava estampado em seu rosto.

" Feche os olhos, bebê! Eu cuido dele.", Shiaki disse suavemente, levando a mão direita aos olhos do psiquiatra, fazendo com que fechasse as belas orbes, sussurrando um 'fique assim', saindo do carro logo em seguida, vendo o espadachim a menos de dois metros dele, atacando.

Aya moveu a katana com força, no intuito de partir aquele maldito no meio, mas surpreendeu-se quando ele segurou a lâmina com as mãos livres, prendendo-a entre as palmas das mãos, estando ajoelhado no chão agora. Seus violetas se encontram com os azuis-piscina, vendo dentro deles o mesmo brilho contido em seus próprios olhos e algo mais que não soube identificar. Em segundos viu o moreno mover a espada para o lado e soltá-la, levando as mãos ao seu peito e empurrando-o com uma força indescritível, fazendo-o cair para trás a quase dois metros de distância, sentindo o impacto de suas costas com o asfalto, mas rapidamente se recuperou e se levantou, vendo uma arma apontada em sua direção.

" Shi-Shiaki!!!", A voz trêmula e desesperada do psiquiatra chegou aos ouvidos do bioquímico, que por um segundo se distraiu, o que deu uma brecha a Aya, que atacou rapidamente como uma pantera, cortando transversalmente o peito do moreno, que foi ao chão no mesmo instante.

Ao ouvir o grito do rapaz dentro do carro, Abyssinian o fitou, deixando para trás o corpo imóvel de Shiaki e indo até o loiro, que estava todo encolhido no banco de passageiro da Ferrari, trêmulo, tendo lágrimas banhando seu rosto. Viu os olhos verdes se abrindo, fitando-o e no mesmo instante aquela expressão triste, temerosa e indescritivelmente inocente lhe lembrou Omi, fazendo-o estremecer, mas logo afastou aqueles pensamentos e ergueu a katana, afim de encerrar com a vida daquele ser. No entanto, sua mão foi segurada firmemente e algo frio tocou seu pescoço.

" Nem pense nisso!", Um sibilar gélido chegou a seus ouvidos e Aya se surpreendeu.

" Shi-Shiaki...", Abyssinian viu Miaky paralisar e tremer mais.

O ruivo sentia a mão direita de Shiaki segurando a sua, impedindo-o de mover a katana. O moreno estava atrás dele, o outro braço envolvendo seu ombro e uma lâmina fria, provavelmente de uma adaga, tocando seu pescoço. Notava perfeitamente a força do inimigo e se perguntava como ele sobreviveu ao seu golpe e principalmente... Por que ele ainda não o matou? Reparou que o aço da arma afastou-se apenas uns milímetros de sua garganta quando os olhos verdes de Miaky se fixaram naquele ponto.

_"O que está acontecendo?"_, Aya se perguntava mentalmente, tentando encontrar uma brecha para se libertar do homem mais alto.

" Está tudo bem, bebê!", Shiaki sussurrou doce e calidamente, fitando o loiro.

" ...!", Aya permaneceu parado, mas seus olhos se estreitaram sutilmente.

" Shiaki... E-ele... Ele... Está...", O loiro tentava falar, mas não estava conseguindo, seus olhos agora fixos no sangue que escorria do ferimento no braço de Shiaki.

" Feche os olhos.", Pediu o bioquímico, vendo o loiro fechar os olhos imediatamente e se encolher, levando as mãos a cabeça em seguida, gemendo como se estivesse sentindo dor.

" O que é você?", Aya indagou em tom frio. Sabia que Shiaki não podia ser uma pessoa normal, não depois de se mover normalmente mesmo tendo recebido o golpe de sua katana e ele tinha certeza de que o cortou profundamente.

" Esqueça da minha existência e a de Miaky, assim todos ficaremos felizes... Senhor espadachim.", Sugeriu friamente Shiaki, mas obteve como resposta um movimento contrário do ruivo, que ao invés de forçar o braço para frente, coisa que estava impedindo o mesmo de fazer, empurrou a katana para trás, obrigando-o a afastar-se para não ter o ombro perfurado pela lâmina.

" Por que eu faria isso?", Abyssinian sibilou, sentindo certa ardência em seu pescoço, sabendo que sofreu um pequeno ferimento no local.

Shiaky olhou do ruivo para Miaky, como se analissasse o risco que o psiquiatra corria de sofrer um novo ataque, o que mostrava perfeitamente que o bioquímico tinha como intuito proteger o indefeso rapaz dentro do carro com uma ferocidade que se equiparava a sua vontade de manter Omi seguro. Viu dentro das esferas azuis o brilho de alguém que morrerria para salvar uma pessoa preciosa e soube no mesmo instante que aquele homem fazia isso por amor, no entanto, não poderia deixar que ele escapasse, era o responsável pela criação da Vênus.

_" Aya..."_, Abyssinian inconscientemente levou a mão esquerda ao comunicador.

" Bombay?", Chamou, não se importando em denunciar que tinha parceiros.

" Como eu imaginei... Você está acompanhado.", Shiaki viu que os olhos violetas não desviavam dele.

" Responda!!! Bombay?", Insistiu Aya, enquanto tentava pensar no que fazer. Tinha que matar aqueles dois, mas sabia que não seria fácil, visto que o moreno era um ótimo adversário, temendo que o confronto com ele fosse demorado e o pior é que não fazia idéia de onde Omi estaria...

" Se for um menininho loiro eu sei aonde ele está.", Comentou Shiaky seriamente, seus olhos indo de Miaky a Aya rapidamente.

" O que disse?", O ruivo rosnou, seus olhos faiscando de ódio no mesmo instante.

" Seu amigo está em péssimo estado. Eu o vi e posso te dizer onde... Se me deixar partir com Miaky.", Propôs sem alarme, sentindo o vento frio da noite tocar seu corpo, a lua cheia iluminando-os com perfeição, banhando-os com uma aura prateada quase sobrenatural.

" ...!", Aya apenas o fitou em silêncio. Estaria ele dizendo a verdade? Como confiar naquele homem?

" Eu vejo em seus olhos... Você o ama, da mesma forma que eu amo Miaky. É uma troca simples e justa... Você salva seu loirinho e eu salvo o meu. Temos um acordo?", Shiaki se moveu, saindo da posição de ataque, ficando de maneira neutra e passiva, dando a Aya a certeza de que o bioquímico falava a verdade. Não havia medo presente nos olhos azul-piscina, muito menos mentira ou sinal de que ele podia agir com traição.

" Diga onde.", Sibilou ameaçadoramente, ainda na mesma posição de ataque.

" Próximo a saída lateral... Indo em direção ao bosque, mas já aviso... Ele precisará de cuidados.", A voz saiu séria, porém não era fria, como se compreendesse de antemão os sentimentos do ruivo.

Apesar de saber que deveria concluir a missão e tinha consciência de que poderia fazê-lo, Aya priorizou Omi. O loirinho estava em perigo, sabia disso... Pressentia isso! O tom de voz do chibi era frágil, doloroso e aterrorizado, tinha plena certeza que ele estava bem ferido e sem pensar uma segunda vez, se pôs a correr, passando ao lado do moreno e indo em direção ao local onde supostamente Bombay estaria, sussurrando um 'depois pego você' a Shiaki.

" Estarei esperando.", Aya ainda ouviu Shiaki se pronunciar em voz alta e então o som de pneu cantando...

Focando toda sua atenção na procura por Omi, Aya ignorou as explosões subseqüentes, adentrando no bosque, tentando achar o chibi na parca claridade vinda da lua que penetrava por entre as galhas das árvores, ouvindo um alto gemido de dor, reconhecendo de imediato a voz do pequeno loiro, apressando-se, sentindo seu coração bater mais rápido apenas por pensar na possibilidade de perdê-lo e a sensação de desespero aumentou quando os gemidos se tornaram gritos. Aya parou apenas um instante para localizar com exatidão o local onde Omi estava e não ser enganado pelos ecos daquele local.

Quando um novo grito ecoou por entre as árvores, o ruivo captou a direção correta e correu para o sul, ignorando alguns galhos que se chocavam contra ele, vendo ao longe um vulto pequeno e reconhecendo como sendo Omi, se aproximando rapidamente, a fim de verificar o estado em que o chibi se encontrava para tirá-lo o mais rápido possível dali, pois logo a polícia chegaria e em hipótese alguma deveriam estar no local quando isso ocorresse.

" Omi!", Chamou, não se importando de falar o nome do loirinho e não seu codenome.

Ao ouvir o grito, Omi virou-se, colocando seus azuis sobre o vulto que vinha correndo em sua direção, sangue cobria seu corpo, seus olhos desfocados não conseguiam distinguir quem exatamente se aproximava e, cambaleando, retirou do colete um dardo jogando em direção a quem quer que fosse, percebendo que o mesmo se desviou, dando um passo para trás, desejando se afastar, fugir daquele que o perseguia.

" Omi?!", Aya se assustou ao ver que Omi o atacou, porém logo pensou que provavelmente não o reconheceu ou que algo aconteceu para fazer o chibi reagir assim.

" Fique longe...", O menor pediu trêmulo, levando uma das mãos a cabeça, sua respiração descompassada, enquanto lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos.

Um vento frio se fez presente, forte, arrancando as folhas das árvores e movendo tanto os fios cereja quanto as madeixas loiras, enquanto os violetas estavam fixos dos temerosos azuis, percebendo medo, confusão e dor naqueles olhos e quando viu que o chibi virou-se no intuito de correr, não pensou duas vezes em segui-lo e segurá-lo pela cintura, abraçando-o com força, ouvindo-o gritar em desespero, como se fosse um demônio cruel que veio apenas para matá-lo.

" Aahh... Me solta! LARGUE-ME!!!", Omi gritava descontrolado, querendo se libertar daqueles braços.

" Shhh... Sou eu... Aya. Está tudo bem, Omi!", Sussurrou no ouvido dele, ignorando as cotoveladas e pequenos chutes que levava, abraçando-o com mais afinco, afim de acalmá-lo. Omi parecia um animalzinho ferido, aterrorizado e que precisava sentir-se protegido para que pudesse se tranquilizar.

Ouviu o tom de voz sereno e cálido, porém firme, que denotava um sublime grau de proteção, fazendo-o aos poucos parar de se debater, apesar de ainda ser atormentado por aquele intenso medo. Cessou por completo seus movimentos, captando o suave respirar que vinha do ruivo, sentindo as mãos dele virando-o lentamente, até que estava de frente para ele, seu corpo ainda tremendo dentro daquele abraço, não ousando fitar os olhos do espadachim.

" O que houve?", Indagou sério, deixando transparecer a característica firmeza de um líder ao falar.

" Uhm...", Omi tremeu, como se aquelas palavras fossem uma repreensão, uma... Agressão.

" Ei, calma! Fique calmo...", Sussurrou novamente, brando, sua mão subindo e descendo nas costas dele de forma acalentadora, enquanto imaginava o que poderia tê-lo deixado daquele jeito. O pouco de luz da lua que iluminava o corpo menor o fez notar sangue pelas roupas e coxas de Omi, fazendo-o pensar primeiramente que o chibi pudesse ter sofrido um estupro, mas rapidamente afastou esse pensamento, não querendo acreditar nesta hipótese.

" Omi... Como se sente?", Sussurrou no ouvido dele, baixo, transmitindo suavidade para não abalá-lo.

" A-Aya...?!", Omi chamou incerto, sua voz trêmula e fraca, como se só agora tivesse reconhecido o ruivo.

" Sim?", Viu os olhos azuis o fitarem e ergueu uma das mãos, tocando a face pálida, suja de sangue e lágrimas, limpando a bochecha macia, enquanto tentava ver através daqueles orbes grandes e agora tão desfocados.

" Dói... Dói tanto...", Sussurrou o chibi, que imediatamente afundou o rosto no peito do espadachim, gemendo de dor e fechando as mãos pequenas no casaco negro.

" Onde dói, Omi?", Perguntou aflito, sentindo o chibi amolecer em seus braços e sem pensar duas vezes, o pegou no colo, correndo com ele por entre as árvores afim de chegar ao local onde estava escondido o carro deles e onde esperava que já estivessem Yohji e Ken.

Ao ver o automóvel, aliviou-se ao encontrar os dois amigos. Rapidamente Yohji abriu a porta do carro para que ele entrasse, enquanto Ken perguntava o que aconteceu, mas não havia tempo e rapidamente ordenou para que saíssem daquele lugar e assim foi feito. Omi estava aninhado no colo de Aya, mas em menos de cinco minutos perdeu a consciência, aumentando ainda mais o desespero do ruivo.

**OOO**

" Aya?", A voz de Yohji retirou o ruivo de suas lembranças.

Os violetas fitaram o playboy, que agora estava sentado no apoio do braço do sofá, vestindo uma calça preta e uma blusa azul de manga curta. Percebeu que as esmeraldas estavam fixas nele, como se tentasse ver através dele, demonstrando uma preocupação para com sua pessoa que não tinha percebido antes. Logo seus olhos miraram Ken, que o olhava apreensivo, como se desejasse dizer algo, mas temia fazê-lo.

" Está tudo bem?", Ken acabou por perguntar, pois Aya estava estranho em sua opinião.

" Sim.", Respondeu afim de tranquilizá-lo e a Yohji também. Não tinha tempo para ficar se sentindo culpado, precisava solucionar os problemas e ajudar Omi.

" Bem, eu descobri algumas coisas.", O playboy se pronunciou, pegando um cigarro e já se preparando para acendê-lo, mas um olhar contrariado de Ken o fez desistir de seu intento.

" E o que descobriu?", Aya o fitou seriamente, desejando ter o máximo de informações possíveis.

" Verifiquei sobre Shiaki e Miaky e descobri que toda a documentação deles era falsa. Não existe nenhum regristro dos dois nas áreas em que atuam e o mais interessante é que eles 'apareceram' há apenas dois anos, já com um grande prestígio dentro da clínica.", Disse, passando a mão nos cabelos, colocando uma mecha atrás da orelha.

" Então os nomes que eles usam são falsos, porém eles têm conhecimento de psiquiatria e bioquímica.", Ken mirou Yohji, que concordou com a cabeça, enquanto Aya permanecia em silêncio.

" Eu invadi o computador central da polícia e descobri que os dois prédios, o do depósito e o do laboratório foram completamente destruídos. Havia amostras da Vênus no escritório de Takami, porém apenas uma delas era verdadeira, as outras eram falsas, apenas um tipo de estimulante.", Ken disse seriamente.

" Quê? Estimulante? Como assim a maior parte da droga era falsa?", Yohji inquiriu, indignado.

" E não é só isso. Os internos... Parece que foram testados neles a falsa droga e não a Vênus real. Só em um paciente foi usado o entorpecente verdadeiro e pelo que vi, ele tem reais problemas psiquiátricos, sendo 'medicado' constantemente, para ser mantido em um estado de dormência.", O ex-jogador suspirou inquieto.

" Mas e quanto à Vênus que estava nas ruas? Houve vítimas e aqueles pacientes eram usados como cobaias. Está me dizendo que a Kritiker nos passou informações incorretas?", O playboy esbravejou.

" Só estou dizendo o que descobri, Yohji. E não estou satisfeito com isso também.", Respondeu de imediato o moreno, recostando-se no sofá.

" Omi estava tremendo como Miaky.", Aya diz subitamente, chamando a atenção de Yohji e Ken.

" O que?", Ken perguntou, piscando os olhos, confuso.

" Omi entrou lá sem problemas e permitiu nossa invasão, mas depois não nos contatou nem estava onde deveria... Nossos comunicadores estavam funcionando, mas a primeira explosão não veio de nenhuma das bombas que foram implantadas por vocês e então houve falha nos comunicadores. Eu ouvia Omi, mas ele não me escutava.", Aya formava em sua mente uma linha dos acontecimentos, tentando fazer Ken e Yohji segui-la, para que assim pudessem discutir sobre todas as possibilidades a fim de conseguir uma resposta plausível.

" O que isso tem a ver com Omi tremer como Miaky?", Yohji questionou, pois percebeu que essa linha de raciocínio de Aya queria levá-los a esse ponto.

" Shiaki e Miaky não tentaram ajudar Takami quando eu o ataquei e o bioquímico em todo o momento protegeu o psiquiatra, que parecia aos poucos entrar em pânico. Yamani não se assustou com a explosão, como se esperasse que isso acontecesse e fugiu com o outro...", Aya desencostou-se da parede, caminhando pensativamente até o outro lado da sala.

" Está dizendo que Shiaki, de alguma forma, planejava trair Takami?", Ken indagou, pensando nas possibilidades e elas não eram improváveis, no entanto, o que levaria Shiaki a trair o sócio? Estaria ele desejando tomar o controle da máfia? Aquilo estava ficando mais confuso a cada segundo.

" A maior falha nos comunicadores ocorreu exatamente depois da primeira explosão. Algo ou alguém estava atacando Omi e Shiaki sabia o que era... E o mais importante... Ele parecia desesperado para afastar Miaky de lá, que estava trêmulo, paralisado pelo medo e sentindo dor... Bem como Omi, quando eu o encontrei.", Aya não conseguia tirar da cabeça a imagem de Omi trêmulo, confuso... Ele parecia tão perdido, apavorado como se algo invisível estivesse atacando-o, da mesma forma que afetava o psiquiatra, mas o que poderia ser? E por que não foi afetado, bem como Ken e Yohji?

" Aya, o que você quer dizer com tudo isso?", O playboy se pronunciou, não entendendo onde Aya queria chegar.

" Shiaki têm as respostas que procuramos... Vamos procurá-lo.", O ruivo disse friamente, em seu típico tom de líder, mostrando na voz que fariam aquilo e não aceitaria objeções.

" O que te faz ter essa certeza?", Ken indaga, mirando o espadachim seriamente.

" Tudo.", Foi a resposta curta e convicta de Aya, seus olhos brilhando de maneira perigosa.

" Ken, vamos procurar informações sobre Yamani e Sanshinne. Depois trocamos com Aya, afinal o chibi não pode ficar sozinho.", Falou, usando de discernimento, tentando evitar o máximo de brigas ou qualquer tipo de discussão. Lidar com Aya é difícil quando Omi não está presente, porém, aquela era uma pista lógica e levando em consideração o quanto Fujimiya é observador, ele estava correto em sua ordem.

Aya, sem delongas, virou-se e subiu as escadas, no intuito de voltar ao quarto de Omi. Não queria deixá-lo sozinho por muito tempo, pois temia que algo pudesse acontecer. Atravessou a sala rapidamente e novamente subiu os degraus que o levaria aos quartos, ouvindo então o som do aparelho que media os batimentos cardíacos apitar e correu, abrindo a porta afoitamente, vendo-o tentando retirar a agulha do braço.

" Omi!", Aya aproximou-se rapidamente, segurando-o para que o pequeno não se ferisse.

" Tire... Tire isso de mim!", A voz saiu falha, num misto de medo e raiva.

" Calma, já vou tirar.", Aya delicadamente retirou a agulha do braço de Omi, vendo que ele queria se livrar o mais rápido possível de todo o equipamento ligado a ele.

Omi parecia incomodado com tudo ao seu redor, estava confuso e inquieto, e Aya percebeu que foi melhor retirar o soro, pois o loirinho com certeza se machucaria se ficasse com ele ligado. Notou que, pelo modo como o chibi olhava de um lado para o outro, que o mesmo parecia estranhar o quarto... Talvez o mais novo dos Weiss ainda não estivesse conseguindo se localizar, mas o ruivo sentia que tinha mais alguma coisa, apesar de não saber o quê.

" Omi, você se lembra do que aconteceu?", Perguntou, olhando-o sempre com atenção.

" Tire-me daqui.", Pediu, enquanto tentava desesperadamente se levantar.

" Você está fraco, não pode se levantar.", Disse sério, tentando impedi-lo.

" Não! Me tire desse quarto. Esse cheiro... Eu... Eu não quero ficar aqui, por favor...", Olhou-o aflito, sua respiração alterando-se e seu corpo começando a tremer.

" ...!", Aya ficou em silêncio, apenas observando e envolveu a cintura do loirinho com o braço direito, enquanto a mão esquerda segurava as pernas roliças, erguendo-o com facilidade, percebendo que o pequeno havia emagrecido alguns quilos.

Caminhou calmamente com ele, saindo daquele cômodo e indo em direção ao seu quarto, abrindo a porta sem muita dificuldade e entrando, aproximando-se da cama e apoiando o joelho direito sobre o colchão macio, inclinando-se para a frente e depositando aquele garoto que tanto amava sobre os finos lençóis amora, acomodando-o com todo o cuidado, sem nunca deixar de fitá-lo, para ver dentro daquelas safiras qualquer alteração do menino.

" Sente-se melhor agora?", Perguntou terno, ainda inclinado sobre Omi, uma de suas mãos próximo a cabeça dele e a outra apoiada no colchão ao lado do quadril do Weiss de codenome Bombay.

" Si-Sim...", Respondeu tímido por ter Aya tão perto dele e demonstrando tanta preocupação.

" O cheiro de lysol e álcool estava te incomodando?", Indagou, fitando-o profundamente.

" Aquele cheiro me faz lembrar da clínica...", Desviou o olhar, fechando os olhos.

" Do que você se lembra, Omi?", Aya permaneceu sentado ao lado dele.

" Me lembro de percorrer os corredores... E alguém me observava... Das sombras.", Sussurrou.

" E por que não entrou em contato comigo? Quem te observava?", Queria compreender o que se passou com Omi. Quando o levou ao hospital da Kritiker, todos os tipo de exames foram feitos e não foi constatado nenhum tipo de agressão. Aliviou-se ao descobrir que o loirinho não havia sofrido um estupro como chegou a cogitar... O sangue sobre seu corpo pertencia aos seguranças da clínica pelo que se supunha, mas nada foi confirmado. Apenas algumas escoriações foram detectadas em seu corpo, por isso queria que Omi lhe desse respostas, o chibi ficara três dias adormecido.

" Havia interferência nos comunicadores. Eu tentei te chamar, pedir ajuda, mas você não me escutava e aqueles olhos azul-céu... Ele ainda me olhava... Ele ainda tentava me despedaçar de novo e de novo...", Omi se abraçou em reflexo, sentindo-se angustiado.

" 'Ele'? Quem é 'ele', Omi? Me diga o que houve...", As ações e falas de Tsukiyono eram estranhas. Omi sempre foi lógico em tudo o que dizia, seus olhos eram transparentes, mas no momento falava de maneira confusa e parecia muito mais frágil do que normalmente é. Sabe que ele é forte, mas também delicado, porém agora estava completamente abalado.

" Eu não sei... Não me lembro.", Omi não o fitava, temia o olhar de reprovação de Aya.

O ruivo permaneceu olhando-o. Cada vez mais achava que Omi parecia tão afetado quanto Miaky estava... A fragilidade, o medo, a confusão, a necessidade de um apoio, de ter uma proteção. Seja o que for que atacou o seu pequeno, causou dano também em Sanshinne e mais do que nunca, sabe que Yamani podia lhe dar respostas, mas agora, nesse exato momento, sua prioridade é fazer Tsukiyono se sentir bem. Quase o perdeu... Então é mais do que correto dizer a ele seus sentimentos.

" Omi...", Aya o chamou, decidido a dizer o que já devia ter dito há tempos.

" AYA... Omi desapareceu!!!", Ken chegou à porta subitamente, em alvoroço.

Com o grito, Omi se assustou e abraçou Aya em reflexo, sentindo os braços do ruivo envolvê-lo de forma protetora. O perfume almiscarado foi captado, invadindo-o suavemente, inebriando-o, fazendo-o relaxar e abrir os olhos lentamente, fitando o moreno, que agora se encontrava paralisado, mas não se moveu, ficando no abraço do espadachim, apreciando o calor do corpo maior.

" Você o assustou, Hidaka.", Aya sibilou perigoso, fuzilando-o com o olhar.

" Oh! Desculpe-me, Omittchi. Você está bem? Quando acordou? Por que estão aqui no quarto de Aya e não no seu?", Ken, empolgado e feliz com o despertar de seu melhor amigo, desatou a fazer perguntas uma atrás da outra, aproximando-se com um sorriso radiante nos lábios.

" ...!", Eram tantas perguntas que Omi não sabia qual responder primeiro.

" Ele acabou de acordar, está bem e estamos aqui porque o cheiro de álcool no quarto dele o deixa perturbado. Mais alguma pergunta?", O estreitar dos olhos de Aya dizia claramente... 'Pergunte e morra'.

" Er...", Ken fitou Omi, queria fazer mais perguntas, no entanto, sabia que não devia...

" Não é melhor trazer algo para o chibi comer?", Yohji, que havia escutado tudo, apareceu atrás de Ken, vislumbrando o interior do quarto de Aya, vendo-o abraçado ao pequeno, que parecia não desejar o afastamento do ruivo.

" ... Eu farei algo para ele então.", Fujimiya disse contrariado, porém não podia deixar Omi sem se alimentar e não confiaria em Yohji ou Ken para fazer algo para o chibi, mesmo que o ex-jogador cozinhasse razoavelmente bem.

" Fi... Fica aqui comigo.", Pediu Omi, sentindo as bochechas se aquecerem.

" ...!", Aya o fitou no mesmo instante, vendo o doce rubor na face de Omi, sorrindo internamente.

" Fique aqui com ele, Aya. Eu faço algo para o Omi!", Ken sorriu e logo virou-se, empurrando Yohji, que resmungava algo ininteligível, fechando a porta antes que o ruivo pudesse falar algo, determinado a fazer um lanche para o chibi, mas também a deixar os dois quase pombinhos a sós. Quem sabe aquela seria a grande oportunidade de Omi se declarar?

Aya ficou olhando a porta fechada por alguns instantes sem nada dizer e depois voltou seus violetas para o pequeno loirinho em seus braços, vendo os grandes olhos azuis o fitarem de maneira inocente, quase infantil e teve que se segurar para não tomar aqueles lábios com os seus. Fechou os olhos por um instante, controlando-se, não queria assustar Omi.

" Aya-kun...", Omi sussurrou, desviando o olhar e desenhando círculos imaginários no peito do espadachim timidamente, sem saber como dizer o que queria.

" Sim?", Aya respondeu suave, achando-o cada vez mais adorável.

" Bem... É que... Eu queria tomar um banho.", Disse em tom baixo. Não era exatamente isso que queria dizer, porém, foi a desculpa que arranjou, quando sua coragem se esvaiu. De todo modo não estava mentindo... Realmente queria tomar um banho.

" Eu o ajudarei então.", Lentamente afastou-se de Omi, lamentando momentaneamente a perda de calor, indo até o armário e pegando uma toalha, bem como um roupão, só então percebendo que isso implicaria em vê-lo nu e... Sentiu um forte arrepio percorrer seu corpo, repreendendo-se pelos pensamentos que já começava a ter.

" Obrigado!", Respondeu, sentando-se lentamente na cama e tentando se levantar, mas logo uma tontura fez com que o quarto rodasse em frente a seus olhos e antes que caísse sobre o colchão macio de novo, sentiu os braços de Aya envolvendo-o.

" É melhor não se esforçar muito. Você ainda está fraco.", Os violetas novamente se encontraram com os azuis, se perdendo dentro deles por alguns instantes, mas logo se recompôs, dando apoio ao corpo menor e levando-o à suíte, fazendo-o se sentar sobre a tampa fechada do vaso, enquanto se dirigia à banheira, afim de enchê-la.

" Aya-kun, um banho de chuveiro está bom! A banheira vai demorar a encher...", Omi disse.

" Tem certeza?", Perguntou o ruivo, olhando-o.

" Sim.", Sorriu docemente a Aya.

Aya deixou que Omi fizesse como queria. Ajudou o chibi a se levantar e o loirinho se apoiou na pia, onde lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes com uma escova extra do ruivo. Sem jeito, começou a abrir os botões da blusa azul-bebê que vestia, mas ainda sentia suas pernas bambas e apoiou uma das mãos na bancada de mármore, respirando profundamente como que para reunir forças, percebendo então o espadachim se aproximar por trás, mirando o espelho e vendo os violetas refletidos nele.

O peito de Aya estava sutilmente colado as costas de Omi, seus longos dedos se dirigiram aos botões da blusa, abrindo-os um a um, lentamente, seus olhos não desviando das esferas azuis do mais novo, ambos se fitando através do espelho. Continuou seu intento, vendo a pele clara aparecendo a cada botão aberto, até que eles acabaram e ainda sem desviar o olhar, languidamente tocou os ombros pequenos, fazendo o tecido fino deslizar por eles e escorregar pelos braços do garoto, sem deixar de tocá-lo suavemente, até que o tecido fosse ao chão.

O coração de Omi batia aceleradamente ante a lenta sedução de Aya. Via dentro dos olhos brilhantes como ametista uma chama intensa, que parecia envolvê-lo e atravessá-lo, mesmo através do espelho, fazendo adrenalina percorrer suas veias e sua respiração se descompassar, obrigando-o a entreabrir os lábios em busca do oxigênio tão importante a sua vida, arrepiando-se e estremecendo ao sentir as mãos firmes do ruivo em sua cintura, apertando-o sutil e sensualmente.

" Aya...", Sussurrou em um quase ofego, molhando os lábios em reflexo.

" Sim?", Perguntou no ouvido do chibi, sua voz uma oitava mais baixa.

" Você por acaso...", Firmou com mais força as mãos na bancada, seus olhos presos aos violeta.

" ... Estou te ajudando... A se despir.", A voz de Aya saía sedutora... Instigadora.

Omi sentiu o corpo maior mais colado ao seu, captando o perfume almiscarado de Aya.

Os dedos longos brincaram com o elástico da calça lentamente, tocando a pele quente e macia, sentindo-a arrepiar-se e sorrindo internamente com o que causava no pequeno. Firmou as mãos e foi descendo o tecido sem pressa, seus olhos ainda presos aos dele, enquanto continuava seu intento, quebrando o contato visual a medida que se abaixava, roçando seus dedos nas coxas roliças, passando pelos joelhos, até que a calça, também de um claro azul-bebê, chegou ao tornozelo. Segurou-o com delicadeza e retirou um pé após o outro, livrando-o por completo da peça, subindo novamente as mãos, numa suave carícia, vendo-o se virar e ficar de frente para ele e novamente seus violetas se encontraram com os azuis e Aya se ergueu vagarosamente, aspirando o singelo perfume do chibi, fazendo questão de tocar de leve com a ponta de seu nariz a cútis tenra, vendo-o estremecer e se eriçar com seu gesto, deliciando-se com a face corada e quando finalmente estava de pé, curvou-se sobre o rapaz menor, não resistindo aos lábios róseos, tomando-os para si em um beijo sensual e erótico.

Omi ofegou quando sentiu a boca de Aya sobre a sua, percebendo o suave mover daqueles lábios sedutores, que fazia sua cabeça rodar, seu mundo sumir e após alguns segundos de paralisia devido a surpresa, começou a corresponder o beijo, suas mãos subindo pelos braços do ruivo, sentindo os músculos dele, até repousá-las no pescoço do mesmo, entrelaçando seus dedos nos fios cereja, sentindo seu corpo ser puxado de encontro ao dele e uma coxa atrevida se colocar entre suas pernas, fazendo-o entreabrir os lábios em busca de ar, apenas para ter a língua do espadachim dentro de sua boca, explorando... Brincando... Excitando-o...

" Aya... Uhmm...", Omi gemeu lânguido, mordendo o lábio inferior ante ao que sentia.

" Omi...", Sussurrou sensualmente, deslizando seus lábios pela bochecha de Omi em beijos sedutores, chegando enfim ao pescoço, mordendo de leve e então lambendo o local, suas mãos percorrendo as costas nuas do chibi, fazendo pequenos arrepios se dissiparem pelo corpo menor.

Os lábios do ruivo novamente se encontraram com os do loirinho em um beijo quente, não dando ao mesmo tempo de pensar no que acontecia entre eles e principalmente para reagir de modo negativo, não que Omi estivesse propício a tomar tal atitude, visto o modo como correspondia ao ato, gemendo dentro da boca de Aya, o que apenas atiçava mais e mais o belo espadachim, que não queria desperdiçar um segundo sequer... Não depois de quase perdê-lo na missão.

" Aya!", O ruivo ouviu a voz de Ken vinda de seu quarto e praguejou internamente até contra a décima geração do moreno, afastando-se momentaneamente de um ofegante e corado Omi, tendo que reunir todas as suas forças para resistir àquele adorável garoto.

" Espere aqui. Já volto.", Disse, depositando um beijo na testa de Omi, afastando-se.

" ...!", Omi estava ofegante, ainda não acreditando no que acabou de acontecer.

Aya abriu a porta, voltando a seu quarto e vendo Ken parado no meio do cômodo. Sua feição estava a mais séria possível, na verdade, mostrava todo o seu aborrecimento por ter sido interrompido em um momento tão... Crucial quanto aquele e ainda nem teve tempo de dizer ao Omi o que realmente sentia e isso o irritou mais ainda. Mirou os olhos verde-mar de Ken, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

" Trouxe algo para o Omi.", Disse, arrepiando-se com o olhar quase demoníaco do ruivo.

" Deixe sobre a escrivaninha.", Sibliou, cruzando os braços.

" Onde ele está?", Perguntou, colocando a bandeja sobre o móvel, sem fitar Aya.

" No banho.", Respondeu suscinto, querendo que ele saísse logo.

" Não é perigoso Omi ficar sozinho? Ele pode cair...", Ken se preocupou imediatamente.

" Eu estava com ele até ser interrompido.", Rosnou as palavras entredentes, não fazendo questão de esconder sua raiva e indignação, contendo-se para não recorrer a sua katana.

" Oh! Desculpa. Vou deixá-lo cuidando dele, mas se precisar de...", Ken foi cortado por Aya.

" Não precisarei.", Foi a resposta ríspida do ruivo.

" Eu e Yohji vamos sair para verificar algumas informações. Cuide dele!", Ken comentou, sorrindo ao espadachim e saindo do quarto rapidamente.

Aya respirou profundamente, controlando sua raiva, ainda praguejando internamente contra o ex-jogador. Caminhou até a porta e passou a chave, voltando rapidamente ao banheiro e vendo que Omi já havia terminado de se despir e se encontrava sob um jato de água quente, lavando os cabelos. Seus violetas logo seguiram o caminho feito pela espuma, vendo o percurso da mesma, que adornava aquela pele de seda como se fosse uma carícia, até desaparecer em contato com o piso branco. Silenciosamente escorou-se à porta aberta do box, permanecendo como observador, segurando-se para simplesmente não agarrá-lo.

Omi estava de costas para Aya e não havia percebido a aproximação do ruivo, visto que estava entretido com a tarefa de lavar seus cabelos loiros. Havia retirado a peça íntima e precisou iniciar o banho na água fria para acalmar a agitação de seu corpo adolescente depois dos beijos quentes dados pelo belo espadachim e só depois mudou a temperatura da ducha, no entanto, não conseguia parar de pensar no que tinha acabado de acontecer.

_"Será que Aya me ama ou fez aquilo só por desejo?"_, Perguntou-se mentalmente, terminando de retirar o xampu dos cabelos, abaixando a cabeça e deixando a água cair sobre sua nuca.

Desde que Aya entrara para o grupo sentiu-se atraído por ele, por seu modo de agir e por seu jeito tão misterioso. Admirava a coragem, inteligência, força e determinação do ruivo e o que começou apenas como uma reles atração, foi crescendo e aos poucos se transformando em outro sentimento e logo Omi se viu apaixonado por Fujimiya e a aceitação do mesmo ao fato dele ser um Takatori apenas fez sua paixão aumentar e agora se deu conta de quê, o que sente por ele nada mais é do que... Amor!

" Aya...", Suspirou profundamente, erguendo a cabeça e deixando a água escorrer por seu queixo e peito, mantendo seus olhos fechados, pensando que o ruivo não o beijaria apenas por desejo, afinal, Aya não era assim.

" Deseja algo... Omi?", Aya sussurrou sensualmente, seus violetas brilhando.

" Aya!?!", O chibi se vira rapidamente, corando violentamente ao ver Aya olhando-o.

" Ken trouxe seu lanche e já foi. Quer que eu te ajude no banho?", Inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado, fazendo alguns fios cair sobre seus olhos, dando-lhe um ar misterioso e sexy.

Omi não conseguiu responder a pergunta de Aya. Seus azuis estavam fixos na face alva, presos àqueles sensuais olhos violetas, que o faziam estremecer fortemente. Instintivamente percorreu o corpo do ruivo, reparando na blusa preta com gola em 'v' de manga curta que adornava o tórax delineado e que deixava à mostra os bíceps definidos, desceu suas esferas celestes para a calça da mesma cor, vendo como ela era justa, se apegando como uma segunda pele às coxas grossas e tudo o que podia pensar era que Aya era lindo... Como um deus!

" ...!", Omi corou quando, ao subir o olhar, deparou-se com o volume nas calças de Aya.

" Sabe, Omi... Você fica uma gracinha corado desse jeito!", Aya disse em tom rouco, aproximando-se.

" A-Aya-kun, eu...", Omi tremeu, os violetas o desconcertavam, o excitavam e...

Aya não pensou uma segunda vez, dando um passo à frente, enlaçando a cintura delgada, puxando Omi para si, tomando aqueles doces lábios em um beijo quente, que transmitia todo o seu desejo e amor, ignorando o fato de que agora a água morna caía também sobre seu corpo. Deslizou as mãos pela pele macia do loirinho, enquanto invadia a boca pequena com sua língua, decorando cada pedaço daquele interior, ansiando devorá-lo por inteiro e fazê-lo queimar na mais intensa paixão.

" Ahhmm... Aya...", Os gemidos de Omi o fazia perder a razão e logo fechou a ducha, puxando a toalha e envolvendo o corpo menor, pegando-o no colo e voltando ao quarto, depositando-o na cama.

Omi não registrava nada a sua volta, apenas apreciava o que Aya o fazia sentir. Notou o colchão macio sob suas costas e o peso parcial do ruivo sobre si e novamente seus lábios foram tomados em um beijo impudico e ele correspondeu imediatamente, desejoso por mais, passando suas unhas com força pelas costas ainda cobertas daquele que o enlouquecia, ouvindo entre o beijo algo que lhe lembrava um rosnado.

" Omi...", Aya mordeu o lábio inferior do chibi, para depois lamber a boca agora vermelha pelos intensos beijos trocados. Logo atacou o pescoço claro como um vampiro a procura de sangue, mordiscando e lambendo, enquanto sua mão descia, percorrendo o corpo bonito, acariciando a cintura em movimentos circulares, tocando delicadamente com a ponta dos dedos a virilha de Omi, indo e voltando sobre aquela região.

" Aahh... Aya!!!", Omi afunda a cabeça no travesseiro, seu membro entrando em completa ereção e sua face corando fortemente de vergonha e excitação.

" Você é tão lindo!", O ruivo diz rouco, evitando tocar o pênis de Omi, indo em direção a parte interna das coxas macias, acariciando, seus dedos roçando de leve nos testículos do loirinho, ouvindo-o gemer mais alto.

" Aahhhhh... Aya... Por favor...", Pediu languidamente, abrindo os olhos azuis, completamente escurecidos pelo prazer que aqueles suaves toques lhe proporcionavam, mas aquilo não era suficiente! Seu membro doía enrijecido e ele ansiava desesperadamente ser tocado.

" Humm... Meu anjo!", Aya mordeu o lábio inferior ao vislumbrar aqueles azuis enegrecidos e sem delongas envolveu o membro rijo entre seus dedos, iniciando um lento movimento.

" Aaaahhhhhh!!!", Omi gemeu alto, arqueando e estremecendo ante a onda de prazer que aquele gesto lhe proporcionou, sentindo o ruivo o masturbando em um ritmo mais acelerado, fazendo sua respiração se descompassar por completo e ele se contorceu ante todas aquelas sensações.

Aya estava completamente fascinado com a completa entrega de Omi, vendo o loirinho se contorcer todo sob seu toque, arfando e gemendo ante ao prazer que ele proporcionava e vê-lo dessa forma o fazia pensar que Tsukiyono também gostava dele, pois conhecia a índole do jovem e tinha certeza de que o mesmo jamais se deixaria tocar assim caso não houvesse sentimentos envolvidos.

" Aahhh... Aya... Ahmm... Mais...", Omi já não tinha noção da realidade, apenas tinha consciência de que Aya o tocava e ele queria mais... Precisava de mais!

Intoxicado pelos sons emitidos por Omi, bem como os movimentos circulares executados pelos quadris redondos, Aya acatou aquele pedido como sendo uma ordem irrevogável. Deslizou sobre o corpo menor, abrindo lentamente as pernas roliças e acomodando-se entre elas, aproximando sua face do membro rijo, tocando a glande com a ponta da língua e circulando-a em seguida, lentamente, apreciando o gosto de seu pequeno amante.

" Aaahhhh...", Omi gemeu alto, arqueando e delirando ao sentir a boca quente de Aya em si.

Aya se sentia cada vez mais excitado ao ouvir os gemidos desesperados de Omi, que meneava o quadril de encontro a ele como um pedido mudo por mais e não ia decepcioná-lo. Abriu os escurecidos orbes violetas, fitando a face corada e transfigurada pelo prazer, achando-o simplesmente lindo, e então engoliu o membro do loirinho, iniciando uma intensa sucção, no intuito de levá-lo ao êxtase completo, deliciando-se com o sabor dele, bem como por vê-lo se contorcer e repuxar os lençóis, demonstrando com isso o quanto estava apreciando seus gestos.

Omi sentia todo seu baixo-ventre formigar, arrepios varriam seu corpo e sua respiração se tornava mais pesada a cada segundo. A boca quente de Aya continuava a enlouquecê-lo, sugando-o intensamente, levando-o cada vez mais perto do limite e ele não conseguia mais segurar a avalanche de sensações que ameaçava se romper em seu interior e quando o ruivo abriu mais suas pernas e acariciou a parte interna, Omi soube que chegou ao seu fim...

" Aaahhhhhhhhhhhh...", Gemeu arrastadamente, em tom alto, sentindo seu corpo explodir em uma chama ardente que arrebatou-o por completo, entorpecendo seus sentidos como nunca antes.

" Hummm...", Aya gemeu, sentindo sua boca sendo inundada pelo sêmen de Omi, engolindo tudo com um prazer ímpar, deliciando-se com o sabor do chibi, degustando cada sensação e emoção demonstrada pelo jovem.

O espadachim sugou até a última gota expelida, seus olhos fechados, permitindo que o membro do chibi escorregasse de sua boca. Lambeu os lábios, recolhendo cada ínfimo vestígio, sentindo-se extasiado como se o orgasmo de Omi tivesse sido o dele. Lentamente abriu os orbes violetas, erguendo-se no mesmo instante afim de vislumbrar a bela imagem daquele que tanto ama e assustou-se no mesmo instante com o que viu.

" Omi!", Chamou, aproximando-se do chibi, vendo que ele estava inconsciente. Desesperou-se e o segurou pelos ombros, sacudindo o pequeno corpo desfalecido, desejando afoitamente despertá-lo, sentindo o peito comprimir em um forte aperto.

" Omi! Omi! Por favor, acorde!", Pediu, puxando-o para si, abraçando-o em desespero.

" Não faça isso comigo. Acorde!!!", Apertou-o, afundando o rosto no pescoço macio.

" Hum...", Ao ouvir um pequeno gemido, Aya se sobressaltou, afastando-se afim de fitá-lo.

" Omi?", Chamou incerto, tocando a face ligeiramente rubra.

" Aya...", Omi sussurrou, abrindo as brilhantes e escurecidas esferas azuis, sorrindo.

" Ah, Omi! Você quer me matar?", Respirou aliviado, abraçando-o calidamente, afagando as madeixas bonitas.

" Hum... Aya-kun, isso foi tão bom!", Ronronou cálida e inocentemente.

" Você está bem?", Não pôde deixar de sorrir ante tal exclamação.

" Sim, por quê?", Indagou, mirando os olhos violetas.

" É que você desmaiou.", Contou, deslizando os dedos pela bochecha macia.

" Desmaiei? Er... Desculpa.", Desviou o olhar envergonhado, não sabendo como se explicar.

Aya sorriu, afagando as madeixas loiras. Devia saber que algo assim poderia acontecer visto que o corpo de Omi estava enfraquecido... Repreendeu-se mentalmente por ter esquecido deste fato, deixando-se levar por seus desejos, não refreando em nada seus instintos. Olhou para o pequeno e resolveu que deveria cuidar dele com todo o cuidado agora e com isso em mente, pegou outra toalha e começou a enxugá-lo com um zelo ímpar, usando de delicadeza em cada gesto, sabendo ser observado por azuis curiosos.

" Não me assuste desse jeito, anjo!", Falou ternamente ao loirinho.

" Aya-kun...", Sussurrou, sentindo seu coração se aquecer ante todo o cuidado.

" Eu vou proteger você... Sempre!", Prometeu, fitando os olhos azuis de Omi.

" ...!", Omi estava encantado demais para falar alguma coisa, uma forte emoção apoderando-se de todo o seu ser. Estava completamente fascinado por aquele lado de Aya, tão gentil, cuidadoso e amoroso. Seu coração falhou uma batida ao vê-lo se aproximar e teve que fechar os olhos quando sentiu os lábios dele tocar em sua orelha.

" Aishiteru!", Sussurrou confidencialmente àquele que há tempos tem seu coração.

" Aya...", A voz de Omi saiu trêmula, embargada de emoção ante os sentimentos que captou naquela declaração, sentindo-se como se tivesse tocado o céu e pela primeira vez na vida soube o que era ser... Amado!

Aya se afastou, seu olhar calmo e cálido não abandonava o loirinho que ainda o fitava encantado, como se estivesse a degustar o sabor de suas palavras. Colocou a toalha molhada de lado e puxou o edredom, cobrindo o pequeno e logo se levantou, indo até o armário e escolhendo uma blusa lavanda de manga longa para que o chibi usasse e sem demora voltou a cama, ajudando Omi a se vestir, trazendo logo em seguida a bandeja, com o lanche preparado por Ken.

" Aya-kun, eu...", Sentiu os dedos longos pousarem sobre seus lábios.

" Primeiro alimente-se. Agora temos todo o tempo do mundo!", Aya disse suavemente, retirando os dedos dos lábios róseos, vendo Omi sorrir calidamente daquele jeito que o encantava.

Como lhe foi pedido, Omi começou a se alimentar, sendo supervisionado por Aya. Adorou o lanche preparado por Ken, que tinha o que ele gostava, feito de maneira harmoniosa, equilibrando tudo o que era preciso para deixá-lo bem e assim que terminou, o ruivo retirou a bandeja de seu colo e ajeitou os travesseiros para que pudesse ficar muito bem acomodado na espaçosa cama de casal. Suspirou profundamente, sentindo-se completamente relaxado e percebeu que estava com um pouco de sono, porém não queria que o outro se afastasse... Queria se manter o máximo possível perto do espadachim.

" Aya-kun, eu estou com sono.", Falou baixinho, vendo-o se sentar a seu lado na cama.

" Sono?", Preocupou-se. Ele esteve dormindo por três dias, o correto seria que Omi fizesse alguns exames agora, mas o loirinho realmente parecia cansado, no entanto, temia que ele não acordasse...

" Você deita ao meu lado?", Omi perguntou doce e infantilmente, na verdade, tímido.

Aya, fitando aquela bela face inocente, não conseguiu dizer 'não'. Na verdade, jamais conseguiria negar algo àqueles brilhantes olhos azuis tão puros e cálidos e com um quase imperceptível sorriso nos lábios, acenou um 'sim' e se levantou, afinal, precisava retirar aquela roupa molhada. Levantou-se e retirou as peças sem pressa, deixando-as no banheiro e voltando, dirigindo-se ao armário e pegando uma calça lavanda, que fazia conjunto com a blusa usada por Omi, vestindo-a e virando-se para o chibi, vendo-o corado e sorriu internamente, sabendo que aquele doce rubor era por tê-lo visto nu e logo se aproximou, deitando-se ao lado do pequeno.

" Estarei aqui quando você despertar, Omi!", Sussurrou no ouvido do chibi, cobrindo-o e aconchegando-o em seu peito, vendo Omi sorrir.

" Aishiterumo... Aya!", Omi ronronou doce, completamente relaxado, deixando-se levar pelo sono, sentindo-se completamente seguro nos braços de Aya.

_"Não vou deixar ninguém te ferir, Omi. Eu vou proteger você!"_, Prometeu em pensamento, abraçando protetoramente o jovem, fechando os olhos, permitindo-se descansar.

**OOO**

02:00 AM. Boate Afrodithe. Uma Semana depois.

Olhos verde-mar percorriam o ambiente à procura do rosto daquele que precisavam encontrar, apesar dele ter quase certeza que o mesmo ainda não havia chegado, ainda assim se mantinha atento à multidão. O som da música era libidinoso e contagiante, corpos dançavam em um quase contínuo roçar, exalando sensualidade, perfumes de diversos tipos dissipando-se pelo ar daquela boate, enquanto as luzes de diversas cores iluminavam parcamente o local. Mirou o homem de 1,82 m de altura e cabelos loiros que chegavam aos ombros, sendo ligeiramente cacheados nas pontas, reparando na calça preta justa que aderia à pele, bem como na blusa de seda azul-petróleo-escuro com alguns botões abertos que o deixava extremamente sexy.

Desde que Omi despertou, eles procuraram mais informações sobre Shiaki Yamani e Miaky Sanshinne. O hacker verificou o que pôde, mas tudo o que conseguiu descobrir foi o nome de um projeto intitulado 'Babel', do qual os dois fizeram parte, mas não havia mais nada... A procedência, qual país financiava, qual o objetivo. Confirmou a informação conseguida por Yohji, de que eles 'apareceram' na sociedade há dois anos e os registros que constaram quando investigados a fundo, só os fez perceber que eram falsos. O bioquímico e o psiquiatra se envolveram com o mafioso Takami Ryoshi há um ano e meio, reerguendo a clínica psiquiátrica do mesmo, mas apenas a aproximadamente um mês a Vênus foi colocada nas ruas, mostrando-se extremamente viciante, tendo causado três mortes por overdose e com isso a Kritiker resolveu agir para evitar mais óbitos...

" Yohji...", Chamou um pouco mais alto, para ser ouvido.

" Oi, Ken-ken?", Aproximou-se do moreno para saber o que ele queria.

" Acha mesmo que Shiaki virá aqui hoje?", Ken perguntou inquieto. Não é que não confiasse nas descobertas do chibi, porém já havia passado da hora, o bioquímico não havia aparecido e isso estava começando a deixá-lo ansioso.

" Relaxe, Ken-ken. Tenho certeza que ele vai aparecer.", Yohji afirmou com convicção.

Omi havia descoberto que Shiaki Yamani tinha contato com muitas pessoas importantes, entre elas ministros e senadores, além de outras pessoas de renome no meio científico, fato desconhecido por Takami, e que ele encontraria uma delas na boate Afrodithe a uma e meia da madrugada. Outra coisa importante era que a Vênus, que pode ser confundida com Exctasy devido as sensações parecidas que proporciona ao usuário, é altamente viciante, mas apenas por um período de um mês, perdendo completamente o efeito depois disso. Os Weiss ficaram surpresos ao verificar a autenticidade dessa informação, mas isso era uma realidade completamente ilógica para eles... A compulsão por usar o entorpecente sumia com trinta dias e os danos causados ao organismo começavam a ser restaurados com a reprodução de novas células. Como isso era possível? Simplesmente... Não sabiam.

" Então eles estão muito atrasados.", Ken suspirou. Estava preocupado com a participação de Omi na missão, apesar de saber que Aya estava ao lado dele o tempo todo, mas ainda assim, achava que o pequeno estava ligeiramente diferente...

" Mudando de assunto... Por que não me deixou levar o lanche do chibi daquela vez?", Indagou.

" Porque eu sei que você ia acabar fazendo alguma piadinha pelo modo como Aya estava com Omi.", Respondeu, recostando-se à bancada de granito, vendo um casal sendo atendido pelo barman.

" Eu não ia...", Disse num misto de diversão e indignação, rindo depois.

" Ah, ia sim...", O moreno conhecia perfeitamente seu amado playboy e sabia que Yohji não ia perder a oportunidade. Foi sábia sua decisão de impedir que o loiro levasse o lanche do chibi, pois acabaria fazendo alguma brincadeira com o excitado Aya... Sim. Ele percebeu o estado do líder dos Weiss e já imaginava os comentários maliciosos do namorado... E Kudou com certeza morreria por sua ousadia, afinal, Fujimiya não estava nada feliz por ter sido interrompido.

" Que seja...", Ken ouviu a resposta de Yohji e então sentiu as mãos firmes do namorado em sua cintura, piscando os olhos ao vê-lo se aproximando , colando seus corpos.

" Yohji!?!", Sentiu-se desconcertado quando o corpo maior colou-se ao seu e Yohji o olhou daquela maneira lasciva, sutilmente colocando uma das pernas entre suas coxas, puxando-o para si, movendo-se de acordo com a melodia, meneando o quadril sedutoramente, deixando-o corado.

" Hum... Você está tão sexy, Ken-ken!", Sussurrou langoroso no ouvido de Ken, mordiscando o lóbulo, sentindo o corpo menor se arrepiar e se deliciando com isso.

O perfume suave, porém instigante de Hidaka era aspirado por Yohji, que continuava a dançar colado ao namorado, descendo um pouco as mãos, pousando-as nos quadris dele e apertando de forma sensual, fazendo-os se mover juntos. Ken estava simplesmente lindo! Usava uma calça jeans escura que mais parecia uma segunda pele e uma babylook justa na cor vinho, simplesmente não conseguindo resistir àquela deliciosa tentação, principalmente em um lugar como aquele, que exalava lúxuria.

Ken corou ainda mais com a exclamação de Yohji, sentindo-se ser sutilmente guiado em direção a pista de dança, mas sem se afastarem muito do bar e quando pensou em falar alguma coisa, foi impedido pelos lábios do loiro que tomaram os seus em um beijo impudico, ao mesmo tempo em que seus corpos se moviam em harmonia, em um roçar excitante, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas ao redor, que repararam na forma que se mexiam, encantados com a beleza de ambos.

Estavam em sintonia, seus movimentos langorosos e provocantes, tanto para eles quanto para quem os observava e os dois não paravam! Pareciam ter se esquecido do mundo e agora só tinham olhos um para o outro. As mãos grandes do playboy estavam fixas nos quadris redondos do ex-jogador, as pélvis se encontrando num contínuo friccionar, enquanto os lábios do loiro deslizavam pelo pescoço do mais baixo, arranhando-o com seus dentes brancos, dando beijos e leves mordidas, sentindo os dedos do moreno percorrerem seu tórax, explorando sua pele, fazendo-o se arrepiar e não resistiu... Ergueu a cabeça e tomou possessivamente a boca carnuda de forma lasciva, uma das mãos subindo pelas costas, aproximando-os, a outra descendo e se fartando com as nádegas durinhas e torneadas em um show erótico que extasiava a platéia.

" Hum... Você viu?", Sussurrou no ouvido de Ken, quando encerrou o beijo.

" Sim... Ele deve ser o contato...", O moreno respondeu um pouco ofegante, ainda dançando com Yohji, tendo visto, assim como o namorado, o homem que os olhava fixamente.

Yohji virou Ken, fazendo as costas do mesmo tocar seu tórax e voltou a beijar o pescoço dele, continuando os movimentos sensuais seguindo a melodia, os olhos dele, no entanto, estavam fixos em um indivíduo que estava há um bom tempo recluso em um canto, mas que se aproximou para vê-los, reconhecendo o mesmo e sabendo que, se ele estava ali, então o bioquímico logo apareceria. Sorriu ao perceber o interesse dele e pelo visto... Seria muito mais fácil se aproximar do que imaginava.

Ken sentiu a língua de Yohji brincando com o lóbulo de sua orelha e internamente pensou na punição que lhe daria por provocá-lo assim em uma missão, apesar de ter plena consciência de que isso era necessário para chamar a atenção de Aoshi Yoshisui, um bioquímico japonês, 'amigo' de Shiaki. Seus orbes verde-mar se abriram lentamente, fitando o homem de vinte e sete anos, cabelos negros em um corte moderno, olhos da mesma cor, vestido com uma calça social azul-marinho, uma camisa cinza, discreto, porém bonito. Continuava a dançar com o Yohji, mas o fitava e o fazia da forma mais sedutora possível, insinuando interesse pelo mesmo, que estava cada vez mais propício a se aproximar e sorrindo, Hidaka ergueu a mão, apontando para ele e chamando-o com o dedo indicador, vendo, satisfeito, que este respondeu ao seu chamado.

" Olá, rapazes...", Disse Aoshi, próximo a eles, dançando de frente para Ken.

" Está interessado? Nós gostamos muito de você!", O loiro disse languidamente.

" Muito!", Respondeu, lambendo os lábios, olhando descaradamente para Ken.

" Humm... Mesmo?", Ken simplesmente gemeu a pergunta, sentindo o toque do outro em sua cintura, a mão dele tocando sua pele por debaixo da blusa e roçando nos dedos de Yohji.

_"Controle-se, Kudou!"_, Yohji sorria a Yoshisui, mas sentia ímpetos de degolá-lo por tocar Ken.

" Oh, sim!", Aoshi colou seu corpo ao de Ken e os três continuavam a dançar sensualmente.

Alguns minutos depois, Yohji já sussurrava no ouvido do outro para subirem e Aoshi parecia um pouco relutante, mas seus olhos diziam que ele estava louco para acompanhá-los. Ken ria e falava alguma coisa que o playboy não entendeu, mas o sorriso que viu desenhado na face pervertida o fez saber que não eram nada castas as palavras pronunciadas por seu namorado, que entrelaçou a mão direita na de seu alvo e o puxou... E para a surpresa de Kudou... Este simplesmente se deixava guiar. Começaram a se afastar da pista de dança, no intuito de subirem para o segundo andar, onde havia locais mais... Reservados.

Entrando pela porta da frente, um homem de 1,77 m de altura, curtos cabelos negros repicados com alguns fios caíndo-lhe na face pára, vasculhando o ambiente com seus olhos azul-piscina sóbrios, rapidamente percorrendo a pista de dança, desviando habilmente das pessoas que se interpunham em seu caminho, no intuito de chamá-lo para dançar e logo chegou ao outro lado, vendo quem procurava acompanhado de dois lindos rapazes, praguejando com isso, apressando-se para alcançá-los. Seu sangue ferveu em ira por saber que, enquanto o outro estava se divertindo alegremente com dois belos desconhecidos, seu 'bebê' estava sozinho... E definitivamente odiava deixá-lo sozinho! Sua feição, que estava apenas séria se alterou, tornando-se fria e quase cruel, determinado a acabar com o que tinha que fazer ali e voltar para junto daquele que jurou proteger.

" Bombay!", Olhos violetas fitavam do segundo andar o alvo, que se aproximava dos Weiss.

_" Sim, Abyssinan?"_, Respondeu Omi do outro lado, observando a pista de dança de cima.

" O alvo está se aproximando de Ken e Yohji.", Comunicou e por um momento desviou o olhar do alvo e mirou o chibi, vendo-o escorado a uma pilastra, todo vestido de preto e extremamente sensual.

_"Eu vi. Já mandei um sinal para Balinese. O pegaremos hoje e quando isso acontecer..."_, A voz de Omi era fria, não transmitindo emoção alguma, o que surpreendeu Aya, que não disse nada.

Logo o ruivo voltou a fitar Shiaki, que subia as escadas bem atrás de Aoshi, que seguia Ken e Yohji. Yamani vestia uma calça preta justa e uma blusa de seda vermelha com alguns botões abertos, usando por cima um sobretudo branco. Os violetas se estreitaram ao se lembrar do ferimento que causou naquele homem e em como ele agia como se nada sentisse... Como se não tivesse sofrido dano algum, no entanto, Aya havia visto o sangue dele, o ferimento aberto... Não compreendia como isso era possível.

" Pensando em se divertir... Aoshi?", Shiaki perguntou, passando o braço esquerdo pelo ombro de Yoshisui, fixando a mão no peito dele, enquanto mirava os outros dois rapazes, que se viraram e mergulharam em seus olhos logo em seguida.

" Ah! Aki... Você chegou. Achei que não vinha...", Aoshi respondeu desconcertado.

" Eu não podia deixar de vir!", Sorriu com malícia ao pronunciar as palavras.

" ...!", Yoshisui permaneceu em silêncio, seu coração disparando enquanto sentia a respiração do mais alto em sua orelha, sabendo que Shiaki odiava quando algo saía de maneira não planejada.

" Quem são seus amigos?", Indagou analisando milimetricamente o loiro e o moreno.

" São...", Só agora se lembrou que nem sequer havia perguntado o nome deles.

" Sou Kanamy e este é Yan!", Ken sorriu de maneira sensual e inocente ao mesmo tempo, dizendo os nomes falsos dele e de Yohji respectivamente, que acabara de inventar.

Shiaki mirava os dois e sentia que havia algo errado... Os olhos... Os olhos esmeralda e os verde-mar eram intensos, analisadores, misteriosos... Perigosos! Captava isso vindo deles e algo mais. Entraram em um silencioso duelo, onde tentavam ver o interior uns dos outros, o íntimo atráves do espelho da alma, gerando uma tensa sensação, que era completamente... Inevitável. A medida que os segundos passavam, ele percebia... Estava em perigo!

" Já que estão interessados... Podem ficar com ele.", Disse e empurrou Aoshi em direção a 'Kanamy' e 'Yan', ao mesmo tempo que retirava do bolso da calça de Yoshisui um pequeno CD, virando-se rapidamente e descendo as escadas sem olhar para trás, no intuito de chegar o mais rápido possível à saída, atento a qualquer pessoa suspeita que se aproximasse dele.

Yohji segurou Aoshi nos braços, mantendo-o firme, fitando Ken, que compreendeu o que ele queria e logo desceu as escadas, correndo atrás de Shiaki ao mesmo tempo que contatava Bombay e Abyssinian, que já estavam do lado de fora, esperando a saída do bioquímico, que desviava das pessoas com maestria. Logo Siberian o perdeu de vista, mas sabia por onde ele sairia e seguiu em frente.

Shiaki saiu por uma porta lateral, correndo em direção a um beco, mas parando repentinamente quando viu o ruivo de olhos violeta portando uma bela e afiada Katana de lâmina brilhante, lembrando imediatamente de quem se tratava, dando um pequeno sorriso, não desviando seu olhar dos do belo assassino de roupas escuras, sabendo perfeitamente o quão bom adversário ele era. Na verdade, após o inusitado encontro na clínica, pesquisou profundamente sobre ele e descobriu informações importantes...

" Veio mesmo cumprir sua promesa, não é... Senhor espadachim?", Perguntou num meio sorriso.

" Eu quero umas respostas.", O ruivo sibiliou friamente.

" Desculpe, mas não tenho tempo pra você, Abyssinian. Oh, sim! Eu fiz o dever de casa.", Respondeu ao ver um sutil levantar de sobrancelha no ruivo, sabendo que apesar de não demonstrar realmente, ele se surpreendeu um pouco por saber sobre os Weiss Kreuz.

" Então sabe porque vai morrer.", Abyssinian deu um passo a frente perigosamente.

" Não tenho a intenção de deixá-lo me matar. Aliás... Você, mais do que ninguém, sabe que não será um golpe de katana que vai acabar comigo. Vocês atrapalharam um pouco meu plano de acabar com Takami e libertar meu bebê, mas irei remediar isso agora.", Shiaki disse seriamente, apesar de sua postura ser descontraída, deixando suas mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo branco.

Aya fixou seu olhar nos orbes azul-piscina, vendo que a hipótese de Yamani trair Ryoshi era verdadeira, no entanto, algo lhe dizia que tinha algo por trás disso... O bioquímico citou 'libertar o bebê', sabendo bem que o mesmo referia-se ao psiquiatra Sanshinne e essas palavras o fizeram pensar... O que prendia Miaky? Takami por acaso o tinha como réfen e por isso Shiaki contribuía com o que o mafioso desejava? Aqueles olhos lhe diziam que o moreno seria capaz de tudo pelo outro... Da mesma forma que ele iria ao inferno para salvar Omi... De qualquer coisa.

" Se uma katana não te mata... Quem sabe uma flecha no coração.", Aya se surpreendeu ao ouvir aquelas palavras, principalmente pelo tom suave, porém frio da voz de Bombay.

Assim que o pronunciamento foi feito, a besta disparou, tendo como alvo o peito do bioquímico, que olhou surpreso por não ter captado a presença do menino de belas madeixas loiras, conseguindo desviar no último instante, o sobretudo branco se abrindo, bem como a blusa com o deslocamento do ar adicionado ao seu movimento, deixando seu peito a vista... Sem nem sequer uma cicatriz. Os olhos azul-piscina se voltaram surpresos e preocupados para o jovem vestido de trevas, mirando as esferas de um gélido azul, tão diferentes das íris celestes que já tinha visto, sentindo um arrepio percorrer sua coluna ao perceber com quem realmente estava lidando.

_"Omi?"_, Aya fitou o chibi, seu rosto não demonstrando surpresa, mas esse era um sentimento presente em seu coração. Nunca viu o loirinho assim... Ele parecia muito mais frio, insensível... Cruel.

Shiaki deu um passo para trás, analisando a situação em que se encontrava. Não esperava por isso e no mesmo instante lembrou-se de Miaky, sabendo que precisava chegar o mais rápido possível até ele, praguejando ao ver que as coisas estavam saindo fora de seu controle... Mais uma vez. Ainda fitava o jovem de cabelos loiros, mas percebeu que alguém se aproximava por trás, já sabendo que se tratava de 'Kanamy', agora recordando-se dos outros membros do Weiss, concluindo que o que estava atrás dele era Siberian.

_"Não há ferimentos..."_, Aya mirou o peito de Yamani, vendo que não havia sequer cicatriz do corte feito por sua katana, mais uma vez se perguntando quem era aquele homem.

" Sempre me atrapalhando, não?", Shiaki se pronunciou mirando Bombay.

" Apenas morra!", Omi sentenciou, preparando-se para atirar, mas sentiu a mão do ruivo segurando seu pulso, impedindo-o de disparar a besta.

" Ainda precisamos de respostas.", Abyssinian diz mirando Omi, internamente preocupado com o modo como ele estava agindo, não se importando de desviar o olhar de Shiaki, pois sabia que Ken não o deixaria sumir.

" Você não vai ficar em meu caminho por muito tempo... Bluting.", Shiaki sussurrou de maneira ameaçadora, chamando a atenção de Aya.

" O que você disse?", Indagou o ruivo, pressentindo que algo estava para acontecer.

Shiaki não perdeu tempo e se virou, correndo em direção ao Weiss de cabelos castanhos, que se colocou em posição de ataque, se chocando contra ele. Siberian atacava com ferocidade, enquanto o bioquímico esquivava com maestria, apesar da aparente dificuldade, não deixando transparecer se estava conseguindo antecipar os movimentos de Ken ou se apenas analisava os golpes do inimigo afim de saber como reagir corretamente.

Omi novamente ergueu a besta, no intuito de atirar, mas Aya o segurou.

" O que pensa que está fazendo, Bombay?", Sibilou seriamente.

" Se ele não for atingido agora, vai fugir.", Havia ódio na voz do pequeno assassino.

Aya não estava reconhecendo aquele que amava. O garoto, mesmo quando agia como Bombay, era calmo e se fosse possível preservar uma vida, ele o faria, e levando em consideração que precisavam de informações que apenas Shiaki Yamani poderia dar, obviamente Tsukiyono planejaria um ataque sem causar reais danos ao alvo, para que assim pudesse interrogá-lo, mas... Aquele Omi parecia sentir uma ânsia enorme de matar e isso estava assustando-o. Será que, de alguma forma, esse comportamento do chibi tinha relação com o que houve na clínica psiquiátrica?

A atenção de ambos foi chamada quando o som de uma pequena explosão foi ouvida e ao fitarem Ken e Shiaki, perceberam que uma bomba de fumaça foi liberada, encobrindo os dois, que ainda lutavam, impedindo que pudessem ver o que estava acontecendo e imediatamente Aya praguejou, correndo na direção deles, tentando com isso impedir que o bioquímico fugisse, no entanto, quando a fumaça se dissipou a única coisa que viu foi Ken tossindo e praguejando até contra a décima quinta geração de Yamani.

" Merda!", Hidaka xingou, seus olhos ardendo, até que aos poucos foi normalizando.

" ...!", Aya permaneceu em silêncio, observando o fim do beco, pensativo.

" Esse maldito...", Rosnou Ken, vendo Yohji se aproximar e colocar a mão em seu ombro.

" Calma, Siberian. Eu consegui algumas informações com Aoshi, por isso não fique tão chateado assim por ele ter fugido de você.", Consolou-o, sorrindo para o moreninho, afim de acalmá-lo, desejando internamente que aqueles olhos ferozes voltassem a ser os energéticos de sempre.

" Se Yamani fugiu da katana de Abyssinian, não seria por suas garras que ele cairia.", Ken arregalou os olhos ao ouvir as palavras ditas por Omi, virando-se e fitando o chibi, sendo acompanhado por Yohji e Aya.

Surpresa era o que se via nas esferas verde-mar de Ken e nas esmeraldas de Yohji, primeiramente pela acusação fria de Omi, que obviamente machucou o ex-jogador, que demonstrava dor e decepção em seu olhar, mas também pelo modo que o pequeno estava vestido. Bombay usava uma bota que chegava a seus joelhos, com fivelas entrelaçadas, um short negro de couro que mal cobria suas coxas roliças, um colete da mesma cor de laço, um sobretudo escuro cobrindo parcialmente seu corpo e os olhos... Estes pareciam ainda mais azuis devido ao lápis escuro que contornava os olhos e ambos ficaram alarmados, pois Omi estava... Desconcertantemente excitante.

Yohji e Ken olharam para Aya ao mesmo tempo. Vieram separados, portanto não sabiam que o chibi ia estar vestido assim e ambos se perguntavam como o ruivo manteve a cabeça fria para não cair em tentação e ao verem os olhos violetas, captaram imediatamente pelo brilho perigoso de suas íris que Abyssinian dizia... 'Um comentário, um olhar sobre a roupa sexy que deixou ele gostoso e shine' e resolveram ficar calados sobre essa questão.

" Desculpe, Siberian. Eu... Não me sinto muito bem.", Sussurrou o chibi com a voz trêmula, agora de cabeça baixa, escondendo suas esferas celestes.

" Tudo bem...", O ex-jogador disse, internamente preocupado com o chibi. Viu Aya fazendo um sinal e todos seguiram até o porsche do ruivo, que estava em uma rua mais deserta, parando ao lado do veículo para verem o que fazer em seguida.

" O que descobriu, Balinese?", Perguntou o espadachim, fitando o playboy.

" Yoshisui não está envolvido com Takami e só estava prestando um favor a Yamani. Mas ele disse algo que me surpreendeu...", Olhava Aya sério.

Aya permanecia de braços cruzados, esperando que Yohji falasse.

" Aoshi é amigo de Shiaki e revelou que a Vênus foi propositalmente feita para não causar reais danos aos usuários por pedido de Miaky e confessou que tudo o que o bioquímico faz é para libertar o psiquiatra, que obviamente é amante de Yamani.", Disse, passando a mão nos fios loiros, deixando um suspiro profundo escapar de seus pulmões. Havia interrogado Yoshisui enquanto os outros iam atrás de Shiaki, extraindo dele o máximo de informações possíveis e se impressionou por ver que Aoshi estava disposto a ajudá-los, desde que não fizessem mal ao amigo, dizendo que o mesmo não era má pessoa e que nunca desejou ferir ninguém.

" Então ele estava trabalhando para Takami porque era obrigado?", Ken indagou.

" Não era Takami que prendia Miaky.", Aya sibilou em seu típico tom de líder.

" Como não?", O moreninho fitou o ruivo, que se mantinha calmo e sério.

" Takami está morto e mesmo assim Shiaki está agindo, o que mostra que obviamente não era ele quem prendia o psiquiatra, mas era o meio pelo qual o bioquímico acreditava poder libertar o amante.", Omi explicou o ponto de vista que acreditava que Aya possuía no momento.

" Isso mesmo.", Aya confirmou, mantendo seus olhos sobre o pequeno.

" Faz sentido. Como Aoshi parece disposto a ajudar por livre e espontânea vontade, eu e Ken voltaremos para conversar mais com ele, enquanto você volta com o chibi... Ele parece cansado.", Yohji disse, reparando que a respiração de Omi estava ligeiramente descompassada.

" Certo.", Aya concordou, desejando ficar sozinho com Omi para conversarem um pouco.

" Hum... Omi, por que Shiaki te chamou de 'Bluting'?", Ken mirou o jovem Weiss.

" Como?", Os olhos azuis piscaram repetidas vezes ante a pergunta.

" Ele te chamou de 'Bluting'... Por quê?", Indagou novamente.

" Eu... Eu não sei. Não tinha reparado que ele me chamou assim...", Respondeu transtornado.

Aya apenas fitava Omi, em silêncio.

" Essa palavra me é familiar, parece...", Yohji foi cortado por Aya.

" Eu vou pra casa com Omi. Vocês vão falar com Aoshi.", O ruivo disse, dando a volta no carro e entrando, mostrando que não queria mais conversa e sem opção os outros obedeceram.

Yohji e Ken voltaram à boate para falar com Aoshi, que ainda estava no local e Omi entrou no carro, fechando a porta. Rapidamente Aya deu a partida, acelerando, não vendo que, em frente à Afrodithe, um Lamborghini negro estava parado e quando o vidro se abriu, um sorriso sarcástico se desenhava nos lábios carnudos de um belo homem de cabelos cor de fogo.

" Hum... Pelo visto os gatinhos estão bem ativos hoje!", A voz saiu sensualmente anasalada.

" O que viemos fazer aqui mesmo?", A pergunta séria e ligeiramente irritadiça chegou até Schuldich.

" Por que está tão bravinho... Liebchen?", O alemão se virou, debruçando-se sobre o menor, sussurrando a pergunta no ouvido dele.

" Pára com isso, Schul!", Nagi se arrepiou ao sentir o hálito quente em seu ouvido.

" Mas você gosta...", O telepata completou, puxando o rosto do jovem delicadamente e tomando os lábios pequenos que para ele tinha gosto de amora, deliciando-se e fazendo o pequenos se render em seus braços com suaves carícias.

**OOO**

O vento tocava sua face enquanto mirava as pessoas e prédios que passavam devido à velocidade do carro. Sentia-se cansado e de certa forma desolado, o silêncio do carro sendo quase perturbador, mas não tinha coragem de falar nada, tudo o que queria era chegar em casa e retirar aquela roupa que expunha toda a sensualidade de seu corpo que ainda mantinha suaves curvas juvenis, mas isso parecia apenas atiçar quem o via. Voltou seus azuis para o belo ruivo que tinha sua atenção fixa nas ruas e sentiu seu coração apertar.

" Aya-kun... Me desculpe.", Sussurrou baixinho, desviando o olhar.

" Por que me pede desculpas?", Indagou ainda mirando o caminho.

" É que eu... Eu não te obedeci e...", Não sabia o que dizer.

" Está tudo bem.", Os violetas estavam fixos em Omi, reparando como o pequeno loirinho estava, percebendo que parecia abalado e envergonhado pela própria atitude e isso o preocupava muito.

Em menos de dez minutos chegaram a Koneko e Aya estacionou o porsche, saindo do carro e dando a volta, abrindo a porta para Omi, que se levantou e parou ao lado do ruivo, fechando-a logo em seguida, ambos ouvindo aquele som característico. Os violetas se fixaram nos azuis e em seguida percorreram aquela bela face, descendo e reparando nos contornos dos lábios róseos do chibi e num impulso o espadachim puxou-o pela cintura, tomando aquela boca em um beijo impudico, apertando o corpo menor contra o seu, enquanto prensava-o contra o porsche, demonstrando em seu ato uma fome que não mais conseguia conter... Não depois de vê-lo tão sensual e sexy naquelas roupas que incendiavam a mente de qualquer um.

Os pequenos braços de Omi envolveram o pescoço de Aya, enquanto ele devolvia o beijo com igual fervor, deixando sua boca ser invadida pela língua ávida do ruivo e brincando com ela, atiçando... Seus quadris se colando aos de Abyssinian de maneira insinuante, consumindo-se naquele ato de pura paixão, sentindo as mãos fortes do espadachim deslizando por suas costas de maneira sensual, uma delas descendo e apertando suas nádegas, fazendo-o suspirar dentro do beijo.

" Humm... Aya...", Omi encerrou o beijo ofegante.

" Desculpe...", Fujimiya disse praguejando internamente por ter perdido o controle.

" Não... Não peça desculpas... Eu não quero que pare!", Ficou nas pontas dos pés e sussurrou no ouvido de Aya, ficando satisfeito com o visível arrepio que percorreu a pele alva do espadachim.

" Omi... Não brinque comigo.", Sibilou o ruivo, se segurando para simplesmente não cortar aquelas roupas com sua katana para beijar a pele clara e ouvir o garoto gemer... Gritar seu nome enquanto chegava ao êxtase. Sabia que ele não estava totalmente bem e por isso não tinha ido além de carícias e toques até o momento, porém, se Omi insistisse, ele temia não conseguir resistir ao pequeno loirinho... E eles ainda tinham que conversar.

Ignorando o aviso do ruivo, o loirinho mordia o pescoço alvo, lambendo logo em seguida, subindo, deixando um rastro de saliva por onde passava, até chegar ao lóbulo da orelha de Aya, mordiscando-o e sugando depois de forma sensual e faminta, disposto a quebrar todas as reservas do ruivo. Não queria pensar, discutir ou lidar com qualquer assunto que não fosse relacionado aos dois... E com o que faziam.

" Omi...", Aya rosnou o nome do chibi, suspirando ante às carícias que ele lhe oferecia, excitando-se com aquela boca pequena que gemia baixinho em seu ouvido enquanto sugava sua orelha. Sentiu as mãos habilidosas abrindo seu sobretudo, brigando para livrá-lo dele e ajudou o garoto, permitindo que o mesmo escorregasse por seus braços e fosse ao chão, percebendo em seguida os dedos frios entrando por debaixo de sua blusa, acariciando sua pele.

" Omi!", Tsukiyono ouviu seu nome ser pronunciado em tom de aviso, mas não se importou.

" Aya-kun...", Parou por um momento, erguendo a cabeça e fitando-o nos olhos.

" Meu pequeno, podemos ir com calma. Não precisa se apressar!", Sorriu calidamente.

" Por favor... Me ame!", Sussurrou emotivo, seus olhos brilhando em inocência e sensualidade.

" Aishiteru, Omi!", O ruivo reafirmou seu amor, percebendo como o chibi precisava ouvir isso.

" Então me mostre esse amor... Me faça ver que é real...", Pediu, abraçando fortemente o ruivo, escondendo seu rosto no peito dele.

Aya se sentiu tocado ante àquelas palavras. Tsukiyono era um garoto inocente, mas ainda assim era sensual e possuía desejos como qualquer adolescente, porém aquele pedido parecia ter um significado mais profundo... Ele queria sentir que seu amor era real e isso o fazia pensar... Será que Omi já se sentiu amado realmente? Por que ele parecia ser naquele momento um frágil garotinho que estava prestes a se despedaçar? Tomado por um forte sentimento, Fujimiya delicadamente tocou o rosto do garoto, fazendo-o fitá-lo nos olhos, captando o brilho perdido daquelas esferas celestes, desejando afastar daquele sofrido coração todo sentimento aflitivo e com isso em mente lentamente abaixou o rosto, tomando os lábios róseos em um beijo suave, cheio de carinho e amor.

Aya sentiu o corpo pequeno relaxar em seus braços e com cuidado abaixou-se, sem no entanto abandonar os lábios do jovem, passando sua mão pelas pernas dele e pegando-o no colo, caminhando para a casa, subindo as escadas, só parando de beijá-lo para que o loirinho abrisse a porta e logo eles continuaram sua jornada, até que o ruivo chegou ao próprio quarto, indo na direção da cama, ajoelhando-se nela e depositando seu precioso garoto, erguendo-se e apreciando a beleza pura e sensual daquele que invadiu seu coração sem pedir permissão, apossando-se dele sem nem mesmo perceber.

" Aya-kun... Vem!", Omi ergueu os braços para Aya, esperando que ele se aproximasse.

" Hum... Omi!", O ruivo gemeu baixinho, deliciando-se com a imagem de seu chibi tão sexy e ao mesmo tempo inocente, refreando seus instintos afim de não assustá-lo ou ir rápido demais.

O ruivo subiu na cama e ficou sobre o corpo menor, seus joelhos apoiados de cada lado das coxas de Omi. Se curvou, iniciando um beijo calmo, porém profundo, sentindo as delicadas mãos passearem em suas costas e nuca, entrelaçando os dedos em seus fios cereja, dissipando arrepios por sua espinha... Viu que seu amado não tinha noção do que o fazia sentir. Puxou-o, fazendo-o se sentar e em seguida deslizou o sobretudo negro pelos ombros pequenos, enlaçando-o pela cintura e erguendo o jovem com um braço, pegando o casaco que o atrapalhava, jogando-o para fora da cama, mirando os orbes azuis e então o empurrando, vendo-o cair sobre os lençóis brancos.

Omi sentiu o peso de Aya sobre si e logo estavam se beijando profundamente, o contato de seus corpos deixando tudo ainda mais excitante. Suas mãos deslizavam pelas costas largas do ruivo enquanto as dele se insinuavam por sua cintura e quadril disseminando arrepios por todo o seu corpo e então seus lábios foram abandonados, a boca do espadachim estava em seu pescoço, distribuindo beijos e lambidas, bem como pequenas mordidas que faziam seu corpo tremer, fazendo-o ansiar por mais. Vencendo sua timidez, abriu os olhos azuis e moveu o corpo, conseguindo ficar por cima do espadachim, e vendo, satisfeito, as brilhantes ametistas se surpreenderem com seu gesto, sorriu.

" Humm... Aya-kun...", A voz de Omi saiu melodiosa e suave, fazendo o ruivo se arrepiar com o tom inocente e o olhar lânguido lançado pelo loirinho.

" Sim? Diga... Eu estou aqui para você... Omi!", Revelou, permitindo que o pequeno fizesse o que desejasse... Pelo menos por enquanto, afim de deixá-lo o mais desinibido possível, pois sabia... Por trás daqueles olhos azuis havia um garoto extremamente sensual.

Omi beijou os lábios de Aya mais uma vez, seu corpo todo sobre o dele, que o segurava pela cintura, apertando-a de leve, mas abandonou aquela boca deliciosa para distribuir beijos no pescoço do ruivo, enquanto seus dedos se insinuavam entre os corpos tentando abrir a blusa negra do espadachim, sentindo que a temperatura aumentava com o sutil roçar de seus quadris, o som do tecido se friccionando apenas deixando tudo mais sensual e então, em um gesto afoito, Omi se ergueu, sentando-se sobre o membro oculto de Aya, fitando-o intensamente.

" Omi...", O ruivo gemeu o nome do garoto, sentindo-se enrijecer.

" Aya...", Omi se arrepiou ao sentir sob si o membro excitado de Aya e, sorrindo de maneira sensual e travessa, meneou o quadril aumentando o atrito entre os corpos ainda vestidos, tornando tudo ainda mais erótico.

Aya mordeu o lábio inferior com o ato de Omi, segurando firmemente nos quadris redondos, suas pupilas se dilatando enquanto sua excitação subia a níveis perigosos, seu sangue correndo mais rapidamente em suas veias. Os movimentos executados pelo loirinho eram lentos, torturantes, mas extremamente prazerosos, seu membro quase doía preso dentro da calça e em um gesto selvagem, puxou o colete de laço, arrebentando as tiras de couro, ouvindo um gemido langoroso do anjo de escurecidas íris azuis e rapidamente se sentou, atacando o pescoço de seu amado como se fosse um vampiro, gemendo quando ele jogou a cabeça para trás sensualmente.

" Ahm... Aya...", Omi gemeu rouco.

" Quer me ver perder o controle, não?", Sibilou rouco no ouvido do chibi.

Omi deixava que gemidos escapassem de sua boca, vermelha de tantos beijos trocados, instigando ainda mais a libido de Aya. Meneava os quadris contra os dele, sentindo as mãos fortes percorrerem suas costas sensualmente e sem ser capaz de se libertar daqueles deliciosos braços, mantinha a cabeça erguida para cima, dando total liberdade ao espadachim, que mordiscava seu pescoço, deixando sua respiração cada vez mais pesada, fazendo-o puxar o ar com força para dentro de seus pulmões. Abriu os olhos azuis, que não pareciam focar nada e seus dedos desceram até a bota da perna direita, fechando-os lentamente ao mesmo tempo que empurrava o namorado de volta para a cama.

" Omi?!", Aya ficou supreso com a força usada pelo chibi para fazê-lo se deitar de novo e mirou os olhos azuis, imediatamente achando que algo estava errado.

De dentro da bota, Omi retirou uma discreta adaga de lâmina afiada e Aya viu tudo em câmera lenta... O brilho do aço se mostrou em um rápido reflexo quando a arma foi erguida, para no instante seguinte descer tendo como alvo seu peito. Não entendia como nem por que, mas reagiu instantaneamente, segurando a mão do loirinho, seu coração parando por um instante quando viu os azuis que tanto amava se tornarem tão frios como as geleiras do ártico, enquanto ele tentava acertá-lo, forçando a mão para baixo.

" O que está fazendo, Omi?", Perguntou, segurando com mais força a mão que continha a adaga.

" Tentando te matar... Katzchen!", Um sorriso sarcástico e cruel se desenhou nos lábios de Omi.

Aya sentiu sua espinha gelar ao ouvir aquele tom de voz.

" Morra de uma vez... Weiss.", Sentenciou tentando acertá-lo mais uma vez, no entanto, o ruivo ainda era mais forte e rapidamente inverteu as posições, ficando por cima, segurando-o com força.

" O que está acontecendo aqui?", Rosnou irritado, conseguindo tirar a adaga das mãos de Omi, jogando-a em um canto qualquer do quarto, mantendo sempre os olhos no loirinho tentando compreender o que se passava ali.

" Ora, é tão inteligente e não sabe!", Riu divertido, olhando dentro dos violetas de Aya.

" ...!", O ruivo permaneceu mirando as esferas azuis, alarmado.

_" Fique longe! ... Dói... Dói tanto...! ... Eu tentei te chamar, pedir ajuda, mas você não me escutava e aqueles olhos azul-céu... Ele ainda me olhava... Ele ainda tentava me despedaçar de novo e de novo..."._

Várias frases ditas por Omi vieram-lhe à mente. O temor da proximidade... A dor profunda sem que nenhum dano físico existisse... A confusão ao despertar... Os tremores, medos e ânsias... Alguns atos que não condiziam com sua verdadeira personalidade... Alguém que poderia despedaçá-lo sem tocá-lo... Olhos azul-céu que o fitavam das sombras... Uma pessoa que adoraria usar o ser que amava para encerrar com sua vida...

" Schuldich!", Sibilou entredentes, furioso por se dar conta de que seu pequeno anjo estava sob a influência do maldito telepata alemão.

" Finalmente... Weiss!", O sorriso do pequeno era tão sarcástico quanto o do telepata.

" Liberte-o, seu maldito!", Rosnou o líder dos Weiss, ainda não compreendendo como o alemão podia controlar Omi à distância, mas logo se deu conta de que o Schwarz podia estar próximo à Koneko.

Decidido a não perder tempo, Aya, mantendo o garoto preso com o peso de seu corpo, rasgou parte do lençol, amarrando as mãos de Omi na cabeceira da cama e só então se levantando, indo até o armário e pegando um par de algemas dentro de uma das gavetas, voltando-se para o loirinho e prendendo-o, não se importando de vê-lo espernear, tentando dessa forma, impedi-lo em vão.

" Solte-me!", Omi disse irritado puxando as mãos com força.

" Não adianta. Você não vai nem mesmo conseguir se ferir.", Falou sério, referindo-se ao fato das algemas serem revestidas para não machucarem quem viesse a usá-las. Retomou seu autocontrole, saindo de cima da cama e indo até a janela, olhando para o lado de fora, inspecionando a rua, mas não vendo ninguém.

_"Ele não pode controlar Omi estando muito longe... Ou será que agora Schul é capaz disso?"_, Perguntou-se em pensamento, vendo então o carro de Yohji estacionar em frente a Koneko e no mesmo instante, Omi começou a gritar, chamando a atenção não apenas de Aya.

" Pare com isso!", Disse, se aproximando dele, pegando o pedaço de lençol que havia rasgado e amordaçando o chibi, pois sabia que se ele continuasse gritando, chamaria a atenção dos vizinhos e isso era tudo o que não precisava no momento.

" Uhm...", Omi o fuzilava com o olhar, tentando se soltar em vão.

" Não vou deixar que o tire de mim.", Aya diz em tom baixo, vendo a porta de seu quarto se abrir repentinamente, por ela entrando um esbaforido Ken e um preocupado Yohji.

" O que você está fazendo, Aya?", Ken inquiriu, mas não deu chance para Aya responder, saltando sobre o ruivo, jogando-o no chão, deixando-se levar por sua impulsividade e tentando acertá-lo.

" Já vou te soltar, chibi!", Yohji disse procurando a chave das algemas.

" Não ouse!", Aya rosnou ao perceber que o playboy ia soltar Omi.

" Como você pôde, Aya?", Siberian perguntou tomado pela ira.

" Cala a boca, Hidaka!", O ruivo já irritado e sabendo que não tinha tempo, virou-se, contra-atacando.

Yohji retirou a mordaça de Omi e assim que conseguiu achar a chave das algemas na gaveta citada pelo hacker, o libertou, abraçando o garoto por um instante e então vendo Aya ficar por cima de Ken, prensando-o com força sobre o chão, percebendo que seu namorado podia se ferir. Deixou o chibi sobre a cama e foi até o ruivo, segurando-o e retirando-o de cima do moreno, começando a se irritar pelos atos do líder.

" O que deu em você, Aya?", Perguntou o playboy sentindo Aya tentar se libertar.

" Solte-me, Yohji! O Omi está sendo controlado pelo Schuldich!", Rosnou Aya quase gritando, contendo-se para não machucar seriamente seus amigos, porém não conseguiu se soltar a tempo e quando se virou, não viu mais o chibi no quarto. Desceu as escadas correndo, ouvindo o som da moto de Ken e viu pela janela que Omi desaparecia na escuridão da noite.

" Merda!", Socou a parede fazendo um alto barulho.

" Aya?! Como assim Omi está sendo controlado pelo Schuldich?", Yohji perguntou ao vir correndo atrás do ruivo.

" ...!", Aya respirou profundamente, se contendo, sua mão tremendo.

" Droga! Desculpa, eu...", Ken não sabia o que dizer e lamentava sua impulsividade.

" Schuldich está controlando o Omi... Ele tentou fazê-lo me matar.", Disse em tom baixo.

" Aquele maldito!", Yohji sibilou, fechando os punhos com força.

" Então acho que resolveremos dois problemas de uma vez.", O ex-jogador disse sério.

" ...!", O ruivo o fitou, estreitando os olhos, silenciosamente pedindo que se explicasse.

" Aoshi disse que Shiaki estava procurando por um telepata e naquele CD tem várias informações sobre Schuldich, além do endereço onde o maldito vai estar daqui a cinco dias...", Explicou Ken, satisfeito por terem conseguido essas informações com Aoshi. O bioquímico amigo de Shiaki era uma boa pessoa, estava apenas querendo ajudar alguém que estava sofrendo e apesar de saber que Yamani fez coisas erradas pediu que, se possível, a vida dele e a de Miaky fossem poupadas, garantindo que se isso ocorresse com certeza os dois fariam o possível para remediar o que fizeram.

" Ótimo! Então daqui a cinco dias, descobrimos todos os segredos de Shiaki, a ligação dele com o Schuldich e exterminamos os malditos em uma única noite.", Aya sibilou perigosamente, extremamente irritado com o rumo dos acontecimentos. Queria esmagar o telepata alemão por usar quem ele tanto amava para tentar matá-lo.

" Mas e se Schuldich ou os outros Schwarz fizerem algo com Omi até lá?", Ken indagou preocupado.

" Ele não vai fazer.", Foi a resposta fria de Aya.

" Como pode ter certeza?", Yohji quis saber, fitando Aya interrogativamente, vendo os olhos violetas se voltarem para ele lentamente.

" Porque ele quer fazer o Omi me matar.", A resposta dada pelo líder dos Weiss fez um arrepio subir pela coluna de Ken e Yohji. A certeza na voz dele era sombria, fazendo um misto de temor e ansiedade bailar profundamente em suas mentes.

**OOO**

19:41 PM. Cinco dias depois.

O vento se fazia constante e as folhas das árvores eram arrancadas pela forte corrente de ar, dançando pelo céu, revirando-se em um suave bailar e sendo levadas para mais adiante, só então tocando o solo com graciosidade e ali permanecendo. Uma quase imperceptível fumaça saía da discreta chaminé de um bonito chalé, que possuía uma linda vista por se encontrar no alto de uma montanha fora dos limites da cidade. O local era tranqüilo, perfeito para um descanso no final de semana ou mesmo aproveitar a presença do ser amado... E era exatamente isso que era feito naquele lugar neste momento.

Em um quarto decorado de maneira simples, porém bonita, suspiros e baixos gemidos preenchiam o cômodo. Sobre uma cama redonda de lençóis amora um homem de cabelos cor de fogo deslizava seus lábios pelo pescoço alvo de um belo garoto de madeixas chocolate, beijando suavemente, para então sugar a cútis mais fortemente deixando marcas de sua passagem, enquanto as mãos pequenas passeavam pelas costas do mais velho, vez ou outra firmando suas unhas, deixando a pele vermelha devido a seu gesto, mas isso de forma alguma parecia incomodar o ruivo.

" Huummm... Gosta disso... Geliebt?", Sussurrou roucamente no ouvido do jovem, movendo o quadril lentamente para frente, mordendo o lábio inferior por sentir seu membro tão deliciosamente apertado dentro do corpo menor.

" Ahhmmm... Schul...", Nagi gemeu, arqueando de encontro ao ruivo, sua respiração descompassada.

" Diga... Mein Schön...", Continuava o brando movimento, ansiando vê-lo perder o controle.

" Haaaiii...", Respondeu arrastadamente, desejando que o alemão fosse mais rápido.

" Hum... Que bom!", O telepata sorriu sensual e maliciosamente, sabendo muito bem o que seu pequeno ansiava, mas ainda desejava atiçá-lo, fazê-lo perder todos os pudores, dizer em voz alta o que queria e aí sim ele realizaria qualquer pedido do amado.

A única luz que iluminava o quarto vinha de um abajur cor de carne próximo à cama, que deixava todo o ambiente na penumbra, dando ao lugar um ar de sensualidade. A parca claridade tocava gentilmente os amantes que se moviam lentamente, com Schul entre as pernas roliças de Nagi, entrando e saindo sem pressa do corpo menor, que se remexia aflito nos braços do telepata, ansiando intensamente por movimentos mais fortes, meneando o quadril contra o dele afim de convencer o ruivo a fazer o que ele queria, porém o alemão não parecia compartilhar de seu desejo, para seu próprio desespero.

" Abra os olhos, Nagi!", Pediu beijando a bochecha afogueada.

" Ahm...", O telecinético apenas gemeu.

" Abra.", Parou os movimentos para aflição de Naoe.

" Schul...", O menino gemeu manhoso, abrindo os olhos lentamente, fitando o ruivo.

O telepata mordeu o lábio inferior ao ver aqueles oceanos profundos se abrindo, reparando no brilho intenso daquelas esferas cristalinas tão escurecidas pela excitação e por um momento se perdeu dentro dos orbes azul-índigo, captando o carinho, a paixão e o amor que o pequeno tinha por ele e não pôde evitar que seus próprios sentimentos fluíssem através do elo mental que ambos compartilhavam. Agora admitia para si mesmo e para Nagi que o amava, não conseguiria mais viver longe daquele pequeno menino que o envolveu por completo, fazendo parte de sua alma.

" Schul!", Nagi chamou, despertando o ruivo, fazendo-o prestar atenção nele.

" Sim, mein Kind?", Sorriu da maneira que só ele conseguia.

" Mova-se.", Pediu, não aguentando mais ter o telepata dentro de si, mas completamente parado.

O ruivo sorriu sarcasticamente, ainda sem desviar seus azul-céu dos oceanos de Nagi, reiniciando os movimentos, porém os fazendo de maneira lenta, como antes, saindo e voltando sem pressa alguma, vendo a agonia do pequeno, mas não conseguindo evitar de continuar sua doce tortura. Abaixou-se, distribuindo beijinhos pela face alva do telecinético, sabendo que ele estava quase enlouquecendo... Chegando ao limite de seu autocontrole e apenas esperando que aquelas palavras fossem ditas.

" Schul, mova-se... Mova-se mais rápido!", Pediu choroso e impaciente, meneando o quadril.

" Você quer mais... Geliebt?", Gemeu no ouvido dele, deliciado.

" Sim... Quero que se mova mais rápido... Agora!", Envolveu o ruivo com suas pernas, puxando-o para si, querendo que acelerasse as coisas e não ia aceitar um 'não' como resposta!

Ao ouvir aquele pedido, que mais parecia uma ordem, Schuldich simplesmente obedeceu, satisfeito por ouvir Nagi falar em voz alta o que queria e como queria, respondendo aos desejos dele imediatamente, sem mais brincadeiras. Aumentou a velocidade, atingindo-o fundo, ouvindo aquela voz sempre tão baixa sair alta e descontrolada, deliciando-o e continuou, erguendo-se apenas um pouco para envolver o membro que roçava em seu abdômen entre seus dedos e masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo das investidas, vendo o pequeno arquear e gritar de prazer, sabendo que agora, mesmo se quisesse, não conseguiria parar.

" Ahh... Schul... Não pára!", O telecinético gemeu, arranhando as costas do mais velho, pequenos enfeites na estante do quarto tremendo devido ao sutil descontrole de seus poderes telecinéticos.

" Uhmmmm... Não vou. Ahm... Es ächzt für mich, liebe...", O ruivo atacou o pescoço alvo, ansiando ouvir mais daqueles gemidos, aumentando o ritmo, esquecendo-se do mundo e concentrando-se apenas no pequeno em seus braços, sentindo que ele estava no limite e tinha consciência de que estava no mesmo estado, intensificando os movimentos, tocando o ponto sensível de Nagi toda vez que adentrava em seu interior, sincronizando com o vai-e-vem que executava em seu membro.

" Ahhhh... Schul... Schul... Aaahhhhhhhhh...", Nagi não conseguiu suportar mais... Não depois do tempo que o telepata brincou consigo e ao senti-lo tocar fortemente em sua próstata, sua visão se turvou e o mundo ao seu redor se liquifez quando foi arrebatado por um intenso orgasmo, um forte espasmo transpassando cada célula de forma tão eletrificada que ele simplesmente explodiu, seu sêmen jorrando entre os corpos, molhando também a mão e abdômen de Schuldich.

" Nagiiii...", O ruivo rosnou o nome do amante, sentindo as contrações do corpo menor massageando seu membro, as sensações e emoções dele fluindo pelo elo mental que compartilhavam e ele se rendeu... Jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo alto, investindo fundo dentro dele mais uma vez, inundando-o com seu prazer, enquanto sentia as ondas do êxtase percorrerem seu corpo, caindo sobre o menor, ofegante.

Os dois permaneceram parados por um tempo indeterminado, suas respirações normalizando aos poucos, lentamente... Cada músculo estava relaxado e ambos ainda encontravam-se entorpecidos pelas sensações que ainda percorriam seus corpos. O ruivo ergueu o rosto, fitando aqueles oceanos que tanto amava, sentindo um toque suave em sua face e fechando momentaneamente os olhos, para logo em seguida abri-los e tomar os lábios pequenos com os seus em um beijo suave, calmo e cheio de sentimentos... Sem pressa, sem afobação, apenas degustando aquele momento só deles e quando o beijo se encerrou, o telepata saiu de dentro do telecinético com cuidado, deitando-se ao lado de Nagi e puxando-o para si, acomodando-o sobre seu peito, seus dedos subindo e descendo suavemente sobre as costas de seu amante.

O silêncio imperava entre os dois, mas não era algo incômodo. Ambos degustavam a presença um do outro, seus corpos relaxados recuperando aos poucos as energias gastas e eles ainda tinham todo o final de semana para ficarem juntos, o mundo lá fora sendo simplesmente esquecido, principalmente em um chalé como aquele, tão distante da correria da cidade, isolando-os dos problemas típicos de seu dia-a-dia... Mas repentinamente um par de olhos azul-céu se abriram, não parecendo nada felizes.

" O que foi?", Nagi sentiu através do elo mental que algo incomodava Schuldich.

" ...!", O telepata permaneceu em silêncio, sua mente vasculhando tudo ao redor afim de confirmar pensamentos nada agradáveis captados por alguns segundos.

" Schul?", O telecinético chamou, vendo a face irritada do ruivo.

" Fique aqui, Liebe.", Sussurrou, beijando a testa do menino e se levantando.

" O que houve?", Sentou-se na cama, vendo o alemão pegar a calça e vestir, bem como um casaco, colocando uma arma dentro dele.

" Gatinhos inconvenientes... Apenas isso.", Respondeu já indo em direção à porta.

" Eu vou com você!", Nagi disse levantando-se, sabendo muito bem que ele falava dos Weiss, mas... O que eles faziam ali?

" Não. Você fica!", Seu tom de voz era inquestionável e sem esperar que o menino respondesse algo, fechou a porta do quarto e foi para a sala.

Caminhou em passos silenciosos, chegando ao início da escada, olhando para baixo, tendo uma visão ampla do cômodo, mas não vendo ninguém, no entanto, sabia que os Weiss estavam dentro da casa, podia captar-lhes os pensamentos, principalmente os de Abyssinian... Extremamente homicidas, pôde notar, mas não conseguiu entender exatamente por quê. Suspirou irritadiço, desejando terminar logo com aquilo para poder voltar a curtir seu final de semana com seu Liebe, praguejando internamente por Crawford não ter avisado de nada disso...

_" Eu sei que estão aqui, então não precisam se esconder... Weiss."_, Disse mentalmente as palavras, esperando que os gatos saíssem de seus esconderijos e se mostrassem de uma vez.

" Acredito que saiba também porque estamos aqui... Mastermind.", Schuldich ouviu Aya sibilar em um tom perigoso e feroz, se arrepiando com a força esmagadora que captou não apenas naquelas palavras, mas na mente do espadachim.

Passos firmes foram ouvidos e logo o telepata viu a figura ímpar de cabelos cereja se aproximar. Como sempre, Aya estava vestido de negro, belo e mortal! Os olhos violetas o fitavam em fúria incontida e o alemão sabia que se olhar matasse... Estaria morto. Ao lado do líder apareceram Siberian e Balinese, ambos também sérios, mas a presença deles não abalava Schuldich, somente a de Abyssinian... Era incrível como Fujimiya tinha uma presença assustadora, mesmo no plano astral não seria fácil derrotá-lo... Não no estado super concentrado em que ele estava agora.

" Não estou com tempo pra brincar com vocês, Weiss. Por que não dão o fora?", Disse cruzando os braços, notando a falta de Bombay.

" Não antes que você liberte o Omi.", Aya rosnou, seus olhos cintilando ameaçadores.

" Ah, o pequeno Takatori? Não sei do que está falando.", Falou com desdém.

Aya foi retirando lentamente a lâmina da bainha, o som emitido preenchendo perturbadoramente o ambiente, enquanto os violetas se estreitavam e se fixavam na figura de Schuldich, dando pequenos passos para a frente parecendo um anjo da morte prestes a executar seu julgamento. Tamanha ira realmente abalou o telepata, fazendo-o descruzar os braços e se sentir realmente ameaçado.

" Você tentou fazer o Omi me matar. Onde ele está? O que fez com ele? ", Inquiriu Abyssinian.

" Humph! Acho que está havendo um equívoco. Tudo bem que gosto de brincar com a mente do loirinho... Aliás ele é tão gostoso! Mas... Eu não tenho porque fazer isso. Não estou com nenhum trabalho do gênero e não está na minha agenda brincar com vocês esse mês.", Respondeu sarcástico como só ele conseguia ser.

" Seu maldito!", Ken fechou os punhos, as garras brilhando friamente, bem como seus olhos.

" Pare de enrolar e nos entregue Bombay.", Balinese ordenou também, perdendo a calma.

" Não tenho porque obedecer a vocês.", O telepata tentava alcançar as mentes dos Weiss para compreender a sucessão de fatos que os levaram a crer que era o responsável pelo controle e sumiço do pequeno Weiss, mas a fúria e o ódio entranhados em seus pensamentos dificultava seu trabalho.

" Então você está com o Omi.", Aya deu um passo a frente.

" Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.", Respondeu se irritando com aquela acusação.

" Mentiroso!", Os violetas se estreitaram e Aya segurou a katana com mais força.

" Hum... Confesse... É alguma fantasia sua que eu brinque com a mente do Katzchen?", Riu divertido, balançando a cabeça negativamente, achando aquela conversa estranha e absurda, mas simplesmente não conseguia parar de provocá-lo.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras Aya não pensou duas vezes, correndo em direção ao outro ruivo em uma velocidade incrível, katana em punho, no intuito de fatiar o maldito que fazia mal a quem ele mais amava e tentava arruinar sua felicidade. Viu-o retirar do casaco uma arma e lhe apontar, atirando e rapidamente se esquivou, mas não o suficiente, sentindo uma ardência no braço. Porém ignorou prontamente a fina dor e continuou a avançar, fazendo Schuldich dar um passo para trás, vendo o fio de Yohji envolver o pulso do telepata e a arma voar longe, estreitando os olhos e vendo ali a oportunidade de destruir de uma vez por todas aquele infeliz.

" SHINE!!!", O grito de fúria sai de forma rosnada da garganta de Aya.

A ponta da katana se aproxima perigosamente do ruivo, mas a lâmina pára a milímetros de tocar o corpo de Schuldich, surpreendendo Aya, que tenta movê-la, porém não consegue, como se uma força invisível o mativesse no lugar, imediatamente se lembrando de Nagi, vendo o fio que envolvia o pulso agora ensanguentado do alemão se soltar e voar para longe do mesmo. Com o canto dos olhos, viu o menino se aproximar, vestindo apenas um robe marfim e quando as esferas azul-índigo se estreitaram, seu corpo foi arremessado para trás, mas antes que pudesse se chocar contra alguma parede, sentiu sua queda sendo amortecida por Ken, que o pegou, sofrendo o impacto.

" Você está bem?", Siberian perguntou, sua respiração ofegante.

" Hum... Sim.", Sussurrou voltando seus violetas para Nagi.

" Nagi...", Os azul-céu se voltam para o pequeno tão adoravelmente vestido com seu roupão.

" O que está acontecendo aqui?", Pergunta sério, seu tom de voz baixo como de costume.

" Ele está com Omi. Viemos buscá-lo.", Kudou se pronunciou, adiantando-se a Schuldich.

" Como?", O menino indagou surpreso com aquela acusação.

" Schuldich tentou fazer Omi matar Aya. Por que não nos mostra onde o escondeu de uma vez? Não vamos sair daqui sem ele.", Ken disse resoluto.

" Do que vocês estão falando? Schuldich não está controlando Tsukiyono.", Naoe se surpreendeu com o que Siberian disse. De onde os Weiss tiraram tal idéia?

_"Algo está errado."_, Aya pensava reorganizando mentalmente os fatos ocorridos até o momento.

" É claro que está! Ele mesmo confirmou isso!", Acusou Hidaka se irritando.

" Impossível! Eu estive ao lado de Schuldich nas três últimas semanas, o que você fala não faz sentido.", Nagi explicou, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

" Está dizendo que Omi não está com vocês?!", Agora foi a vez de Yohji ser sarcástico.

" ...!", O ruivo dos Weiss olhou de Nagi para Schuldich, ainda em silêncio.

" Isso mesmo.", Nagi se vira para Schul, como se desejasse confirmação do mesmo.

" Estou tentando dizer isso pra eles desde que entraram, Liebe!", O telepata ergueu as mãos, proclamando-se inocente de todas as acusações. O que menos queria agora era uma discussão com seu pequeno amante... Já bastava o inconveniente que acontecia nesse exato momento.

" Você conhece Shiaki Yamani?", Aya perguntou olhando diretamente para Schuldich.

" Por que eu responderia a sua pergunta?", Estreitou seus azul-céu, mau-humorado.

" Talvez porque queira se livrar de nós ao mesmo tempo que ganha pontos...", O espadachim foi reticente, mas Schul captou perfeitamente o que ele quis dizer. Se os ajudasse, ganharia 'pontos' com Nagi, pois seu pequeno amante não era como ele ou Crawford, ainda mantinha um lado puro e isso se refletia no fato de que agora estava preocupado com o garoto Weiss, mesmo que fossem rivais.

" Sei que é um bioquímico que trabalhava numa clínica psiquiátrica que vocês destruíram há pouco tempo. Oh, sim! Nós, Schwarz, sempre estamos bem informados sobre o que vocês fazem.", Sorri sarcástico.

" E, por acaso, sabe que ele tem informações sobre você? Sobre seu dom telepático, seu trabalho e... Foi assim que soubemos onde você estava. Ele está muito interessado em seu poder.", Aya foi tão sarcástico quanto Schuldich, sentindo-se satisfeito quando viu as feições do outro se alterarem, sabendo no mesmo instante que não tinha conhecimento sobre esse fato.

" Agora que sabem que não estou com o seu pequeno amante... Sumam daqui!", Não estava com vontade de brincar, na verdade se sentia irritado. Sentiu o toque suave das mãos de Nagi nas suas, mas não o fitou, mantendo seus olhos nos Weiss, percebendo que o pequeno envolvia um lenço em seu pulso ensanguentado.

" O nome 'Bluting' significa alguma coisa para você?", Questionou Aya.

" 'Bluting'?! Hum... É apenas uma palavra alemã que significa 'sangrento'.", Deu de ombros, não entendendo onde o líder dos Weiss queria chegar, mas quando mergulhou dentro dos olhos violeta, captou as lembranças referentes a Omi desde a missão na clínica psiquiátrica e piscou os olhos, reparando mais no assassino de cabelos cereja, notando que ele permitiu sem reservas que ele visse tais informações em sua mente.

" Agora que está a par da situação, acho que nós podemos resolvê-la, não concorda?", Sibilou frio.

" Ainda não tenho nada a ver com isso... Abyssinian. Que eu saiba não existe um NÓS.", Respondeu, não tendo vontade de se envolver, mas de alguma forma sentia que isso incomodava Nagi, o que, no fundo, o surpreendia.

" Ele não tem todas as respostas, mas eu tenho... Senhor espadachim.", Quando aquela voz grave ecoou pela sala, os Schwarz e os Weiss se viraram para a porta, vendo passar por ela Yamani e Sanshinne.

Lá fora o vento se fazia presente e algumas folhas eram carregadas, entrando pela porta aberta, caindo sobre o piso de tábua corrida do belo chalé. Parado em frente à entrada o bioquímico de 1,77 m de altura, orbes azul-piscina e cabelos negros vestia uma roupa social, toda preta, a seriedade expressa em seu rosto e a seu lado, apenas um passo atrás, encontrava-se o psiquiatra de longos cabelos loiros, pele clara, 1,70 m de altura, possuidor de lindos olhos verde-limão, vestido da mesma forma, exceto pelo blazer branco, mostrando-se calmo, no entanto, cansado.

Schuldich se centrou no homem de olhos azul-piscina, franzindo o cenho.

" Não adianta tentar ler minha mente... É inalcançável.", Revelou ao intrigado Schuldich.

" Então teremos que arrancar respostas de você de outra forma... Não concorda?", Yohji sibilou, já estando atrás dos dois, impedindo assim que ambos pudessem fugir pela porta da sala.

" Fico contente que não tenham se matado, mas acredito que essa façanha tenha sido obra do pequeno telecinético, acertei?", Perguntou, dando um meio sorriso, vendo pelos olhos irritados de Schuldich que estava certo. Se o jovem não tivesse intervido, eles teriam se matado...

" Essa discussão não irá nos levar a nada. Precisamos da ajuda do telepata... Tenho certeza de que... Quando tudo se resolver... Seu amigo estará livre também.", Miaky se pronunciou, sua voz saindo baixa e suave, entrecortada, como se estivesse quase sem forças.

" Vocês estão por trás disso?", O olhar gélido que Aya lançou em direção ao psiquiatra fez o mesmo se aproximar de Shiaki, que imediatamente se posicionou afim de protegê-lo.

" E então Senhor Mastermind, vai nos ajudar?", Indagou sem tirar os olhos de Aya.

" Por que eu o faria?", Disse ainda do alto da escada, não tendo a menor intenção de se envolver.

" Shiaki.", Miaky sussurrou e Yamani suspirou profundamente, sabendo que o melhor seria explicar tudo de uma vez.

" Prestem atenção, pois não vou repetir.", Olhou para todos e segurou a mão de Miaky, caminhando com ele até o centro da sala, mostrando que não pretendia sair dali sem resolver tudo.

Nagi cruzou os braços interessado em ouvir e Schul apenas os observou, vendo que seria obrigado a fazer isso.

" No dia em que vocês atacaram a clínica, eu planejava destruí-la, e ao mesmo tempo sequestraria um interno... Heinrich Not. Mas muitos imprevistos ocorreram, como vocês bem o sabem, e eu devo dizer que odeio imprevistos.", Ele começou, mas logo foi interrompido por Aya.

" Você fazia a Vênus para Takami. Por que traí-lo? Sei que a droga era falsa, apesar de não compreender realmente o porquê. Quero saber quem são vocês realmente... Alguém normal com certeza não, afinal... Você se moveu livremente após receber um corte profundo da minha lâmina.", Aya queria respostas.

" A Vênus foi criada de forma a não causar reais danos aos usuários. Ela apenas aparentava reproduzir sensações parecidas com a do Ecstasy, mas após um mês de uso, certos componentes presentes nela agiriam de forma diferente e passariam a restautar possíveis estragos... Nós a fizemos assim porque _eu_ não queria que inocentes morressem.", Sanshinne explicou, olhando dentro dos violetas de Abyssinian.

" Como isso é possível?", Ken queira compreender melhor o funcionamento de tal 'droga'.

" Não me espanta que vocês sejam capazes disso. Pelo visto vocês fazem mesmo parte do tal 'Projeto Babel'.", Schuldich disse, chamando a atenção de todos por um instante.

" Sim, o Projeto Babel visava reunir pessoas com dons especiais... O que incluía a mim, Miaky e... Heinrich.", Falou, dando um suspiro. Não gostava de lembrar daquela época, pois as recordações não eram agradáveis.

Aya compreendeu o que o bioquímico quis dizer de imediato. Lembrou-se da força e agilidade de Shiaki, que não só foi capaz de lutar contra ele como reagiu normalmente depois de ser cortado tão profundamente pela lâmina de sua katana e olhando Miaky, soube que ele era muito inteligente e percebeu que apesar de Yamani ser o bioquímico foi algo feito pelo psiquiatra que possibilitou a Vênus agir como se fosse um remédio restaurador após um mês de uso.

" Você não errou ao concluir que a mudança de comportamento de seu companheiro era obra de um telepata, Senhor espadachim.", Shiaky despertou Aya de seus pensamentos.

" O que quer dizer?", Estreitou os olhos, mirando Yamani seriamente.

" Naquele noite, de alguma forma, o maldito despertou antes que eu pudesse dopá-lo de novo. Seu poder psiônico é intenso demais... Ele foi o responsável pela interferência estática em toda a região. Seu amigo foi capturado pela mente distorcida de Bluting, que tentou destruí-lo como está fazendo com o meu Miaky.", Revelou, lembrando-se perfeitamente de cada detalhe do ataque à Miaky e de como seu amado tem sofrido.

" Bluting? Então esse tal de Heinrich Not é um telepata e é ele quem está controlando Omi...", Aquilo não era uma pergunta. Aya estava repassando em sua mente tudo o que houve, encaixando as informações, tentando criar uma linha de raciocínio lógico como o seu garoto faria.

" Sim, ele tocou a mente de seu namorado e tentou destruí-la, mas se garoto parece ter algumas defesas psíquicas... Not é poderoso e por isso precisamos de um telepata para enfrentá-lo. Apesar de ser 'imune' aos poderes dele, Miaky não é e não quero que ele se machuque... Mais ainda. E é aí que entra o telepata alemão.", Mirou os olhos azul-céu de Schuldich, incomodando-se com o fato daquelas íris serem exatamente daquela cor.

" Eu pouco me importo com isso. Saiam daqui ou eu faço você saírem.", O telepata se pronunciou, realmente não querendo se envolver em nada daquilo. Era arriscado e ele não ia ganhar nada...

" Pois devia se importar. Not te viu na mente do Weiss... Por que acha que ele usou o garoto para dar a entender que você era o culpado e fazer os outros tentarem te matar? Ele também adora jogos... E no momento está jogando com você... Querendo ou não, Schuldich, ele o tem como alvo. Os outros... São apenas peças que ele controla.", As palavras de Shiaki Yamani deixaram o telepata incomodado. Só agora havia pensado por esse lado, percebendo que o bioquímico tinha razão e isso o irritava mais ainda.

" Então está na hora de acabarmos com esse jogo.", Nagi, que até então estava calado se pronunciou, olhando para Schuldich e se afastando um pouco dele. Iria se trocar e juntos venceriam o outro telepata, pois não lhe agradava em nada ter o seu Schul sendo alvo de um psíquico poderoso.

" Tsc! E o que você quer que eu faça, hein? Tenho a impressão de que tem a ver com o seu namorado... Percebi que ele está em um enlace mental.", Contrariado, Schul deu-se por vencido. No fundo sabia que Nagi estava certo e resolveu colaborar, começando a descer as escadas.

" Sim. Bluting o mantém como âncora psíquica. Quero que quebre isso, caso contrário, você não vai conseguir derrotá-lo e... Se Miaky morrer... Eu te mato!", As palavras finais foram ditas friamente e os olhos azul-piscina de Shiaky diziam que se Schuldich falhasse... Não haveria volta.

" E ainda me ameaça!", O telepata alemão estava indignado.

_" Estou honrado que estejam falando de mim!"_, Uma voz rouca toca a mente de todos na sala.

Schuldich pára repentinamente no meio das escadas, seus instintos o fazendo virar-se para fitar Nagi, vendo algo passar em frente a seus olhos e segundos depois ouvir o gemido de seu pequeno amante. A surpresa foi notável em sua face quando percebeu, no pescoço de Naoe, um pequeno dardo, podendo sentir pelo elo que compartilhavam toda a dor que se espalhava pelos nervos do telecinético, fazendo seu coração se apertar ao se dar conta de que o mesmo estava envenenado. Sentiu sua respiração falhar por um segundo quando viu os oceanos se desfocarem, o corpo pequeno desfalecer em sua direção e tudo o que ele pôde fazer foi segurá-lo nos braços, acomodando-o contra seu peito.

" Nagi?", Chamou sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo, sentindo a mente de seu Liebe sumindo aos poucos, como se ele estivesse morrendo, ficando sem reação.

Na janela no fim do corredor do segundo andar estava Bombay, que felinamente entrou por ela, caminhando sem fazer barulho até o início das escadas, vendo, no meio delas, Schuldich com o pequeno telecinético desfalecido nos braços, mais abaixo os Weiss completamente espantados, bem como Shiaki e Miaky. Seus olhos eram frios como nunca foram, mantendo uma postura altiva e impecável, vestindo o mesmo short negro de quando fugiu, mas agora seu tórax era coberto por um colete vermelho-sangue, muito justo, delineando cada curva de seu corpo.

" Omi...", Aya susurrou, não reconhecendo seu amado, vendo os olhos dele se focar na porta.

Ken e Yohji miram a entrada quando ouvem passos suaves, bem como Yamani e Sanshinne.

Parando na entrada, um homem de 1,75 m de altura, cabelos acobreados com franja repicada caindo na face direita e brilhantes olhos azul-céu, idênticos aos de Schuldich, sorria de maneira sarcástica e cruel. Aparentava ter aproximadamente vinte e quatro anos e vestia uma roupa social azul-escuro, que o deixava elegante, no entanto, lhe dava uma aparência quase macabra, talvez pela palidez de sua pele.

" Not...", Shiaki rosnou o nome do outro, seus olhos destilando todo seu ódio.

" Eu também te amo, Yamani. Mas... Amo ainda mais o seu 'bebê'!", Riu sarcasticamente, voltando seu olhar para o jovem de olhos verde-limão, vendo como sua presença o abalava e se deliciando com isso.

O bioquímico não perdeu tempo e correu na direção do telepata, desejando feri-lo o mais forte possível, vendo então o pequeno Weiss saltar rapidamente do segundo andar e se interpor entre eles, fazendo-o se refrear no mesmo instante, pois não desejava feri-lo. Sua hesitação o fez subestimar o pequeno assassino, não conseguindo se afastar a tempo, vendo-o se abaixar e no instante seguinte sentiu um ardor em sua garganta, seu sangue espirrando... Com a lâmina da adaga na mão do garoto tingida de rubro, Shiaki deu passos para trás e caiu lentamente, achando ter ouvido alguém chamar seu nome e então sentindo braços suaves envolvendo-o, a imagem desfocada de Miaky sendo captada por seus olhos.

" Shiaki! Shiaki!", O loiro tremia vendo o sangue de Yamani se espalhando, empapando a blusa negra que ele usava, sua respiração se descontrolando e seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas, desnorteado.

" Ah, que delicioso! Vejo que ainda não superou a hematofobia.", Riu divertido, adorando captar o desespero na mente de Miaky.

Os dedos trêmulos de Sanshinne estavam sobre o ferimento causado pela afiada lâmina, ele tentava se controlar, não se deixar levar pelo medo paralisante que tinha de sangue, mas estava falhando miseravelmente e isso apenas aumentava seu desespero, pois não podia deixar que a pessoa que mais amava morresse em suas mãos. Precisava se concentrar, agir... Fazer algo para salvá-lo, mesmo que isso significasse ignorar todo seu horror ante aquela cena.

_"Não morra! Não morra! Não morra!"_, Repetia mentalmente, ignorando o mundo a sua volta, não vendo os Weiss se posicionarem para atacar Heinrich Not.

" Omi.", Aya sussurrou vendo o jovem Weiss ao lado de Bluting, ansiando desesperadamente que ele despertasse, que lutasse contra o controle exercido pelo outro telepata, aproximando-se lentamente.

" Ah, o pequeno Mamoru... Ele é realmente lindo e perfeito! Me senti em êxtase quando toquei essa mente tão torturada naquela noite e foi muito prazeroso domá-lo... Ver como você se espantou. Há... Foi realmente delicioso fazê-lo pensar que o culpado era Mastermind.", Heinrich Not falava essas palavras com um macabro prazer na voz, seus dedos contornando os lábios de Omi sem deixar de fitar os violetas assassinos.

" Solte-o.", Sibilou perigoso, dando passos a frente, ameaçadoramente.

" Ele me foi muito útil nesses cinco dias. Precisei dele até me recuperar completamente, mas agora... Não preciso mais. Muito menos de vocês!", Disse de maneira desprezível. Era poderoso e visto que não mais estava sob o controle daquelas malditas drogas, poderia agir livremente e não tinha ninguém ali capaz de vencê-lo, nem mesmo o telepata alemão... E essa constatação o fez perder a vontade de brincar...

" Cala a boca e o liberte logo!", Rosnou, retirando a lâmina da bainha ao mesmo tempo.

" Claro!", O telepata de cabeços acobreados disse, sorrindo, retirando seu controle do pequeno assassino, que imediatamente ficou tonto e levou a mão a cabeça, ainda permanecendo no mesmo lugar, confuso com o que estava acontecendo...

" Aya?", Sua voz expressava o quão desnorteado estava.

Seus olhos piscaram ao ver Abyssinian, Siberian e Balinese parados, apreensivos, perante ele e ao fundo, na escada, Schuldich com alguém no colo, que logo reconheceu como sendo Nagi e suas lembranças foram voltando... Os olhos azul-céu, a dor, os violetas desesperados ao se ver atacado por ele... Aquela voz rouca e cruel em sua mente... Notou então o bioquímico Yamani ensanguentado no chão com um corte profundo na garganta e o psiquiatra de longas madeixas loiras soluçando baixinho, trêmulo e seus azuis fitaram a lâmina da adaga que carregava, percebendo no mesmo instante que ele havia feito aquilo.

" Omi, saia de perto dele!", Ordenou Abyssinian, erguendo uma das mãos em direção ao chibi.

Omi imediatamente percebeu quem estava atrás dele e deu um impulso afim de se afastar o máximo possível, mas sentiu uma fisgada na cabeça, suas pernas amoleceram e seu corpo foi envolvido pelos braços fortes do telepata de cabelos acobreados, que ria baixinho no ouvido dele, enquanto o puxava para recostar-se a seu peito. Tentou se soltar e atingi-lo com a adaga que tinha nas mãos, mas a sentiu sendo retirada de seus dedos, ao mesmo tempo em que seu pescoço era apertado, sentindo uma forte pressão em seu cérebro, sabendo que isso era obra de Not, que usava seu dom.

" Quando eu não preciso de algo... Eu descarto.", Sussurrou sadicamente, girando a adaga e, sem deixar de fitar os olhos violetas, a moveu, afundando a lâmina no abdômen do pequeno loirinho que tinha nos braços, ouvindo o grito de dor, deliciando-se com isso, mordendo os lábios como se naquele momento estivesse em um estado de profundo êxtase, sentindo algo quente e molhado tocar seus dedos... O sangue do garoto e isso apenas aumentou seu prazer.

" OMI!!!", Aya gritou ao ver aqueles olhos se desfocarem e a lâmina abandonar o corpo menor, que imediatamente escorregou indo ao chão em um baque surdo, a adaga caindo ao lado dele.

" Hummm... Delicioso!", Heinrich lambeu os dedos molhados de sangue, fechando os olhos, apreciando o gosto sem pressa.

Aya deixou que um rosnado feroz saísse de sua garganta como se estivesse possuído por um demônio, tormento e ódio se mesclando dentro das esferas violetas no momento em que ele partiu em direção ao telepata de codenome 'Bluting', cego em sua ira, vendo os olhos azul-céu se estreitarem e no mesmo instante sentiu como se navalhas cortassem sua mente, fazendo-o fraquejar e cair ajoelhado no chão a menos de dois metros dele, levando a mão a cabeça, seu nariz sangrando em resposta ao ataque psíquico... Parecia que seu cérebro iria explodir e por um segundo achou ter ouvido Ken e Yohji gritarem, mas o mundo a sua volta estava sumindo enquanto era mergulhado na mais profunda dor que já sentiu em sua vida.

" Tão fácil...", Riu, ainda usando seu poder para estilhaçar a mente dos Weiss, fechando os olhos, deixando que uma gargalhada insana escapasse de sua boca. Ouviu então um som e, ao procurar a origem, se surpreendeu ao ver uma katana voando em sua direção, desviando por pouco, mas sentindo o corte profundo em seu braço direito, a lâmina cravando no batente da porta, não acreditando que mesmo sofrendo uma dor tão intensa, Abyssinian pudesse atacá-lo daquela maneira, percebendo o quanto subestimou o ruivo.

" Você vai pagar.", Disse irritado, pronto para aniquilar a mente do espadachim.

_" Esqueceu-se de mim... Bluting!"_, A voz anasalada de Schul ecoou pela mente de Heinrich, fazendo-o desviar o olhar e mirar o telepata alemão, que ainda estava na escada, com o telecinético no colo. Ao perceber a invasão da mente do outro telepata, Heinrich Not não pensou duas vezes em arrastá-los para o plano astral, onde tinha todas as vantagens.

A realidade se distorceu e a paisagem se tornou macabra, onde um céu vermelho como sangue e árvores secas e retorcidas compunham um cenário aterrorizante. Sua própria imagem se alterou, fazendo-o parecer um demônio que se deliciava com o tormento dos outros, que no momento tinha em mãos muitas almas humanas para brincar e torturar da forma mais insana possível. Seus olhos agora brilhavam como dois rubis, diferenciando-os dos azul-céu de Schuldich, que o fitava seriamente, sua figura se destacando naquele ambiente infernal devido aos tons claros de suas roupas, mas a calma do telepata de cabelos cor de fogo o incomodou.

" Você realmente se acha muito esperto, não?", Schuldich passou a mão pelos cabelos deixando os fios vermelho-intensos deslizarem por entre seus dedos despreocupadamente.

" Não acho... Eu simplesmente sou! Tanto que estou fazendo aquilo que você já tentou e não conseguiu.", Sorriu malicioso, referindo-se à destruição dos Weiss, coisa até então não alcançada pelo Schwarz e que conseguiu em uma única noite.

" E quem disse que a destruição dos Weiss é meu desejo?", Sorriu sarcasticamente.

Bluting estreitou os olhos e no instante seguinte sentiu o ataque de Schuldich, sorrindo de maneira quase maníaca por ver que ele não era tão ruim. Energia psíquica se desprendia de ambos os corpos, enquanto um tentava se sobressair sobre o outro, de início a batalha mental estando equilibrada como Not previu que estaria. Testava o Schwarz, tentando calcular o limite dele e rindo ao ver que em pouco tempo o ruivo mais se esquivava do que atacava.

" Com tão pouco você se cansa?", Perguntou, avançando, atingindo a face do ruivo, deliciando-se ao ver sangue escorrendo pelo canto dos lábios carnudos, percebendo que se afastava mais e mais, porém não o deixaria fugir, seguindo-o e deixando para trás os três Weiss, ignorando-os agora que estava em uma real disputa com outro telepata.

Schul começou a rir enquanto saltava para trás, fugindo dos ataques de Bluting, sabendo que seu riso estava deixando o outro ainda mais irritado, mas era assim que gostava. Virou-se no ar, seu corpo flutuando elegantemente, o que fez seus cabelos se moverem de maneira suave, dando-lhe uma beleza ímpar, quase sobrenatural naquele mundo distorcido, vendo com prazer como estava tirando-o do sério.

" Sabe, você não é tão bom quanto acha...", Disse de forma despreocupada, fazendo pouco caso.

" Como?", Irritou-se mais com aquela afirmação, tentando atingi-lo com flechas psíquicas, mas vendo-o desviar, para seu total desgosto.

" Na verdade você é patético!", Concluiu suas palavras, vendo ódio cintilar nas íris vermelhas.

Bluting voou em direção a Schuldich. Odiava ser menosprezado, principalmente quando via que a pessoa em questão era inferior a ele e sem pensar duas vezes, quebrou todos os escudos psíquicos erguidos pelo telepata alemão afim de impedi-lo, sorrindo ao ver a expressão de dor, aumentando a força com que o pressionava e no mesmo instante vidros se quebraram, estilhaçando-se, surpreendendo-o e fazendo-o ver que o que atingiu não foi o Schwarz, mas sim...

" Miaky...", Sussurrou, vendo as correntes que o prendiam em seu enlace psíquico se partirem e a imagem mental do belo loiro cair livremente, sendo amparada com suavidade pelos braços fortes do telepata alemão.

" Você é poderoso... Porque ele é o que o alimenta. Sem Miaky, você não pode manter-nos aqui...", Schuldich riu sarcasticamente, sumindo aos poucos do plano astral, que se dissolvia, fazendo aquela realidade novamente se distorcer, até voltarem ao mundo real.

A cabeça de Heinrich latejava e ele teve que levar a mão a mesma, como se esse gesto pudesse aplacar a fina dor que sentia pelo rompimento brusco com sua âncora psíquica. Não acreditava no que o outro telepata fez... Como ele descobriu onde estava Miaky? Quando ele percebeu? Ergueu a cabeça, procurando com os olhos o ruivo, vendo-o ainda sentado na escada e perto dele estava um inconsciente psiquiatra, que era protegido pelos braços de Siberian, que ofegava de cabeça baixa.

" O que foi que você...?", Parou de falar ao tentar se mover e perceber que isso era impossível, só então notando que fios envolviam seu corpo e braço direito, virando o rosto e vendo Balinese, arfando, mas ainda assim puxando a arma com força, mantendo-o no lugar.

" Você pode ser mais poderoso... Mas cometeu erros imperdoáveis!", Schul disse, despertando Not.

" ...!", O telepata de codenome 'Bluting' fitou desnorteado o ruivo, começando a se recuperar.

" Você estava tão confiante quando levou nós quatro para o plano astral... Como telepata é de seu conhecimento que para fazer isso se gasta muita energia e, mesmo que os gatinhos não tenham dons psíquicos, eles possuem mentes fortes e não foi difícil fazê-los pressioná-lo.", Explicou o Schwarz.

Rapidamente Heinrich compreendeu a estratégia de Schuldich. Enquanto estava concentrado no espadachim, o ruivo criou um superficial elo psíquico com Miaky afim de tirá-lo da paralisia da hematofobia e conseguir informações mais precisas, e em seguida o atacou, fazendo-o levar a todos para o plano astral, ignorando a presença de Sanshinne. Lá ele o induziu a se afastar de todos para segui-lo, prendendo sua atenção e não deixando que percebesse que na verdade estava devolvendo os Weiss para o mundo real, exceto Abyssinian. Este triplicou a pressão que causava sob ordens do Schwarz, para que não percebesse que os outros dois foram expulsos... Permitindo assim que Balinese o prendesse, enquanto Siberian levava o psiquiatra para perto do alemão, para conectá-los física e psiquicamente, ao mesmo tempo que gerava uma ilusão e o fazia atingir seu próprio nexo, quebrando o contato que tinha com aquele com o dom de amplificar as capacidades alheias.

" Belo trabalho de equipe, mas você agora não tem mais forças...", Riu, sentindo suas forças voltarem. A energia que usou era a amplificada pelo elo que mantinha com Miaky e não a sua, então sentia a própria voltando e, quando isso ocorresse, não seria difícil obliterar a mente de todos e recuperar Sanshinne...

" Ele não precisa ter forças... Porque sou eu quem vai matar você.", Aya sussurra, levantando-se em seguida, fitando Heinrich demoniacamente. Ia fazer questão de esquartejá-lo o mais lentamente possível, pois queria que ele sofresse muito! Com passos lentos, ainda sentindo seu corpo entorpecido devido à força que teve que desprender no plano astral e para ele, que não era um telepata, tentar pressionar com o pensamento e não com a força física era muito exaustivo.

" Humph... Idiota! Eu vou fazer você sofrer... Saber o que realmente é dor...", Simplesmente se concentrou em Aya, decidindo que ele seria o primeiro a cair.

O ruivo sentiu a fisgada em sua mente, seu mundo rodando por um instante, mas ele se manteve firme, dando passos lentos para frente, resistindo à invasão dolorosa causada por Not, que ao mesmo tempo que o atacava, impedia que Yohji apertasse mais o fio, apesar de não poder fazê-lo soltar o mesmo. Não iria desistir agora e, mesmo que demorasse, colocaria suas mãos ao redor daquele pescoço, apertando até que ele se sufocasse pela falta de ar. Viu então ele levar a mão ao blazer, percebendo que tinha uma arma, mas antes que pudesse sacá-la alguém segurou-lhe o braço.

" Gosta de dor? Então sinta isso!", Uma voz fraca, mas firme se fez ouvir no mesmo instante em que a lâmina de uma adaga se afundava no peito de Heinrich.

" Arrggg...", O telepata de cabelos acobreados curvou-se para frente, abaixando a cabeça e vendo, ajoelhado no chão, o ensanguentado e ofegante menino de cabelos loiros que ele havia ferido. Em seu peito a lâmina estava enterrada profundamente e logo sentiu o gosto do próprio sangue em sua boca, que escorria e pingava sobre a face alva do pequeno assassino.

" Omi!!!", Aya nesse momento não se lembrou de dor ou de qualquer outra coisa, apenas correu até o garoto, envolvendo-o em seus braços e puxando-o delicadamente para si, aliviado por vê-lo vivo, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupado com o grave ferimento que o fazia sangrar profusamente.

Repentinamente o Haragane de Balinese que envolvia o corpo de Bluting foi puxado, e havia tanta força empregada no ato que o outro telepata foi simplesmente enforcado, o fio entrando na carne, cortando a garganta e os músculos profundamente, afogando Not no próprio sangue, que era perdido em vasta quantidade. Mas não fôra o loiro que dera esse golpe mortal, mesmo que desejasse... Todos na sala estavam surpresos, principalmente ao repararem que o autor da façanha era Shiaki Yamani, que estava de pé, segurando o fio da arma de Balinese, olhando friamente para o agora fresco cadáver de Heinrich, sem expressar nenhum sentimento.

" Como você está bebê?", A voz rouca ecoou pela silenciosa sala, parecendo mais alta do que era.

" Estou bem... Schuldich ainda está bloqueando meu medo de sangue.", Falou o belo loiro, que no momento estava com a mão sobre o pequeno ferimento de Nagi, que ainda se encontava no colo do telepata alemão. A ponta de seus dedos parecia brilhar e a palidez do telecinético foi sumindo a medida que neutralizava o veneno em sua corrente sangüínea.

" ...!", Ken piscou os olhos ao ver Nagi se mover e começar a despertar.

" Pronto! Como prometi... Ele está salvo!", Sorriu delicadamente para o telepata, levantando e se aproximando de Aya e Omi, que se encontravam próximo ao cadáver de Heinrich.

" Como?", O ex-jogador perguntou, não compreendendo exatamente o que Miaky fez.

" Meu dom é amplificar a força, dom ou qualquer outra coisa nas pessoas, o que inclui seu organismo como um todo. No caso de Nagi eu ativei suas defesas naturais para criar anticorpos para combater o veneno contido no dardo e com Shiaki eu acelerei a reprodução de células para que ele se curasse mais rápido.", Ajoelhou-se de frente para Aya, colocando a mão sobre o ferimento de Omi, que estava delicadamente aninhado nos braços do espadachim ruivo.

" Shiaki possui esse mesmo poder?", Aya perguntou enquanto via, satisfeito e surpreso, o ferimento de Omi se fechar e o pequeno parecer bem melhor, voltando seu olhar para o psiquiatra que sorria.

" Não, eu tenho força sobre-humana e agilidade. Como sabíamos que alguém estava atacando a clínica, Miaky aumentou minha força, bem como meu poder de regeneração de antemão, por isso me recuperei logo depois de ser atingido por você.", Falou, aproximando-se do namorado, que se ergueu e o abraçou.

" Agora que todos estão felizes, poderíam dar o fora? Você acabaram com o meu final de semana!", Schuldich pronunciou-se sarcástico e irritado, nada feliz com o que aconteceu em seu chalé.

Ken foi em direção a Yohji ainda sentindo todo seu corpo doer devido ao golpe psíquico que recebeu, abraçando o amado e ambos foram em direção a Aya, que se erguia com Omi no colo. Iria demorar algumas horas para que o volume de sangue fosse reposto pelo próprio organismo do chibi, que estava tendo uma cura acelerada devido ao poder de Miaky que agia nele.

" Ainda tem que cumprir sua promessa... Senhor espadachim.", Shiaki sorriu para Aya.

" Que eu me lembre o bioquímico sócio de Takami Ryoshi foi morto quando a clínica foi destruída.", Aya respondeu, passando por Shiaki que se mantinha abraçado ao namorado, sendo seguido por Ken e Yohji, que saíram antes dele.

" Verdade...", Riu o moreno, sendo acompanhado pelo psiquiatra.

" E Schuldich... Dá próxima vez seja mais rápido.", Sibilou Aya, saindo com Omi no colo e rapidamente sumindo das vistas do Schwarz.

" Atrevido!", Rosnou o telepata, que ainda fuzilava a porta pela qual Aya passou. Tudo bem que havia demorado a iniciar o plano, mas... Era complexo e não poderia ser feito de qualquer jeito.

" Hum... Schul?", Nagi despertou, ainda se sentindo tonto.

" Está tudo bem agora, Liebe!", Abraçou o menino, erguendo-se, mantendo o garoto envolto por seus braços protetoramente. Sabia que ele estava confuso, mas explicaria tudo depois.

" Para compensar seu final de semana perdido...", Shiaki caminhou até um móvel próximo a janela, deixando sobre ele passagens com tudo pago por quinze dias em um hotel na ilha Ishigaki, no Arquepélogo Yaeyama. Lá também, se encontrava certa quantia em dinheiro como pagamento pela 'ajuda' do telepata.

O ruivo não disse nada e viu os dois saírem de seu chalé logo em seguida, deixando-os sozinhos. O silêncio imperou no lugar e Schuldich sabia que se seus caminhos se encontrassem de novo e fossem como inimigos, não seria fácil derrotá-los. Suspirou profundamente, cansado com o esforço mental que teve que fazer, mas valeu a pena, principalmente por ter em seus braços, são e salvo, seu Liebe, que no momento o fitava com uma feição tão meigamente perdida que o fazia ter ímpetos de mordê-lo por completo.

_"Hum... Nota mental. Sacanear MUITO a vida do Brad por não ter me informado que isso ia acontecer."_, Schuldich guardou aquela informação em um canto de sua mente, antes de beijar os lábios de seu pequeno, esforçando-se e pegando-o no colo, levando o garoto para o quarto, onde se trocariam e partiriam dali, não sem antes chamar o 'faxineiro' para dar conta do cadáver na sala e então curtir os quinze dias naquela ilha com Nagi e coitado do Crawford se o incomodasse.

**OOO**

09:00 AM. Dia seguinte.

Lentamente seus olhos azuis se abriram, piscando demoradamente, acostumando-se com a claridade do ambiente. Mirava o teto claro e logo começou a percorrer o ambiente no intuito de saber onde estava, reconhecendo de imediato o quarto de Aya devido à decoração sóbria, porém aconchegante, se dando conta de que estava com aquele mesmo pijama azul-bebê com cheirinho de amaciante, mas não se lembrava de tê-lo colocado, o que signifcava que... Virou a cabeça, vendo aquele que tanto amava sentado em uma poltrona lendo um livro e soube que foi o ruivo quem esteve cuidando dele todo esse tempo... E as recordações do que houve desde a missão na clínica psiquiátrica lhe vieram à mente, fazendo-o se erguer apressado, sentindo-se zonzo no mesmo instante.

" Omi! Não... Não se levante tão rápido.", O ruivo diz deixando de lado sua leitura e indo até o menino, sentando-se perto dele na cama, empurrando-o de leve, fazendo-o deitar novamente.

" Aya-kun, eu...", Sentia-se aflito por tê-lo atacado, mesmo que tivesse feito isso sob a influência telepática de outra pessoa, no entanto, essa verdade não o fazia se sentir melhor.

" Shh... Está tudo bem! Eu sei que você sofreu, que não queria fazer aquilo... Eu sei!", Falou calidamente, curvando-se sobre o menor e depositando um beijo na testa dele, vendo-o fechar os olhos. Percebeu que os três dias que ele ficou dormindo, estava na verdade, lutando contra o controle mental de Not.

" Você ainda me ama?", Perguntou, se sentindo inseguro por um momento.

" É claro que sim, meu anjo! Por que eu deixaria de te amar?", Aya ainda estava curvado sobre Omi, seus cotovelos apoiados no travesseiro ao lado da cabeça do pequeno, a ponta de seus dedos brincando com as bonitas madeixas loiras.

" Mas eu...", Tentou protestar, sentindo dedos suaves repousando sobre seus lábios.

" Você me salvou... Salvou todos nós.", Disse amoroso.

" Eu... Salvei?", Não entendeu aquelas palavras. Pelo que se lembrava havia atacado Aya e depois os Weiss, antes de ser atingido por Bluting.

" Se naquela hora você não tivesse acordado e retirado forças, sabe-se lá de onde, e atingido Heinrich Not, ele teria destruído nossas mentes. Schuldich não ia conseguir nos proteger ou lutar contra o telepata. Então saiba que... Você foi um grande herói, Omi!", Explicou ao garoto essa verdade singular. Realmente se não fosse a intervensão inesperada de Tsukiyono, não teriam vencido. Schuldich estava esgotado, Yohji e Ken também e Shiaki ainda não havia se recuperado... Seria fácil para Not matá-lo com um tiro e recuperar Miaky, ligando novamente a mente de ambos ou fazendo coisa pior...

Omi piscou os olhos repetidas vezes, lembrando-se do momento em que Aya gritou para que se afastasse, erguendo a mão em um chamado aflito e então a dor. Percebeu que perdia os sentidos e não sabia precisar por quanto tempo ficou assim, mas quando sua mente foi voltando aos poucos, percebeu que Heinrich estava próximo, bem como a adaga que jazia abandonada no chão. Naquele momento achou ter ouvido a voz de Aya e temeu que ele morresse, levantando-se, não sabendo como, com a arma na mão, segurando o punho esquerdo do telepata e, transformando toda sua raiva em força, o atingiu...

" Aishiteru, Aya!", Sorriu para o ruivo, tocando a face alva de Fujimiya, vendo-o virar o rosto e beijar a palma de sua mão ternamente.

" Aishiterumo... Omi!", Respondeu carinhosamente segurando a mão do loirinho, que acariciava sua face, dando vários beijinhos na palma e nos dedos delicados, sem nunca deixar de fitar seu pequeno anjo.

" Aya-kun...", Omi sussurrou o nome do ruivo, vendo-o se abaixar lentamente.

Sem demora seus lábios se encontraram de maneira suave, iniciando um beijo lento e carinhoso, transmitindo através deste ato todos os sentimentos que possuíam sem alarme, sem pressa, apenas apreciavam o momento. O corpo de Aya pesava ligeiramente sobre o de Omi, cobrindo-o parcialmente, enquanto suas línguas se encontravam e se acariciavam em uma gostosa batalha por espaço, as mãos pequenas do loirinho deslizando pelas costas do ruivo e logo ambos estavam perdidos um no outro, esquecendo-se do mundo ao seu redor... Até que o ato se encerrou e eles se fitaram.

Os violetas não se desviavam dos azuis... Aya e Omi permaneciam se olhando de maneira profunda, como se pudessem ver, através das íris um do outro, todos os sentimentos mais ocultos presentes em suas almas. Sem que deixassem de se olhar, suas mãos se encontraram e seus dedos se entrelaçaram firmemente, seus lábios se aproximaram de novo, iniciando mais um beijo cálido, mas que aos poucos foi se tornando intenso e quente, onde desejos até então refreados iam se mostrando... Transparecendo através dos mais sutis gestos...

" Hum... Não está com fome... Omi?", Aya perguntou fitando-o. Lembrou-se que apesar de seus ferimentos terem se curado, ele ainda precisava descansar e se alimentar bem, recordava-se disso e a saúde do pequeno vinha antes que qualquer desejo egoísta seu.

" Na verdade não.", Respondeu com a respiração ligeiramente descompassada. Sentia seu corpo quente e certa eletricidade parecia percorrer cada célula... E isso apenas devido aos beijos profundos de Aya, o toque firme das mãos grandes e o perfume de rosas que exalava daquela tentação ruiva...

" Mesmo assim, é melhor comer algo.", Disse sério, se afastando lentamente, se erguendo e já pensando no que fazer como café da manhã de seu amado loirinho.

" Aya!", Omi segurou a barra da blusa negra do ruivo, fazendo-o parar.

" Sim?", Fujimiya indagou percebendo certo desespero na voz suave.

" Fica aqui.", Pediu, sentando-se e segurando com ainda mais força a peça entre seus dedos.

" Eu não vou demorar.", Aya segurou um suspiro, afim de manter todo seu autocontrole em alta, porque ao ouvir aquele pedido tudo o que passou por sua cabeça foi se virar, jogar Omi na cama e tocá-lo... Acariciá-lo... Mordê-lo e fazer aquela boca pequena e rósea se abrir para deixar escapar gemidos e gritos de puro êxtase.

Ao perceber a intenção de Aya de andar e ir a cozinha buscar algo para que comesse, Omi se ergueu, ajoelhando-se rapidamente na cama, abraçando o ruivo por trás, envolvendo seus braços na cintura delgada do amado, apertando de leve, seu rosto afundado nas costas dele, não querendo de forma alguma que ele fosse... Que se afastasse por um só segundo... O queria ali com ele... Tocando-o... Beijando-o... Enlouquecendo-o como sabia que apenas Fujimiya poderia fazer.

" Omi...", Sua voz saiu baixa em aviso, mas Omi não parecia escutar, visto que o apertou mais.

" Fica, Aya-kun... Fica...", Sussurrou contra a pele do pescoço dele, seus dedos suavemente entrando por debaixo da blusa negra, fazendo carícias circulares no abdômen do espadachim, percebendo-o suspirar, mas ainda permanecer quieto, como se ponderasse se essa era a escolha melhor.

Aya levou a mão ao pulso de Omi, impedindo que os dedos dele continuassem seu intento.

" Por favor... Eu não aguento mais essa situação.", Omi disse aflito.

O ruivo lentamente se virou, ficando de frente para o loirinho, olhando dentro dos orbes azuis, que o fitavam de maneira pedinte. Esquadrinhou aquela face seriamente, ainda mantendo um silêncio que sabia, para o pequeno era bastante aflitivo... Lentamente ergueu uma das mãos, tocando a pele macia do rosto de Omi, vendo-o fechar aquelas belas esferas celestes, suspirando sob seu toque como um gatinho manhoso e teve que morder os lábios para se conter.

" E que situação você não aguenta... Omi?", Inquiriu, sua voz uma oitava mais baixa.

" ...!", O chibi abriu os olhos, seu coração acelerando.

" Não vai me dizer... Omittchi?", Curvou-se sobre o menor, seus lábios roçando de leve pela pele do loirinho, suavemente, aspirando o perfume que vinha dele, tão acolhedor e instigante, pensando seriamente em mordê-lo...

" Eu não aguento mais... Essas interrupções.", Fechou os olhos ante o toque gentil.

" Hum... Interrupções?", Sorriu contra a pele dele, lambendo e mordendo levemente.

" Uhm... Sim... Eu quero que você me beije... Eu quero te beijar... Quero fazer amor com você... Aya...", Omi sussurrou melodicamente no ouvido do mais velho, depositando em seguida um beijo no pescoço dele, suspirando contra aquela pele de porcelana.

" Hummm... Omi!", Puxou o loirinho para si, num abraço forte, tomando novamente aqueles lábios tentadores, invadindo a boca pequena, provando mais uma vez o gosto do garoto de cabelos loiros, suas mãos deslizando pelas costas dele de maneira sensual e possessiva, sentindo o corpo menor estremecer ligeiramente.

As unhas de Omi deslizaram pelas costas de Aya, arranhando ainda por cima da blusa, mas com seu gesto, obteve como resposta os braços fortes puxando-o mais, enquanto o beijo se tornava cada vez mais faminto e quando o ar se tornou uma necessidade para seus pulmões, suas bocas se afastaram, mas logo os lábios do ruivo estavam em seu pescoço, beijando, lambendo e mordendo, passando os dentes por sua pele clara, atiçando ainda mais sua libido, deixando marcas vermelhas em cada local tocado.

Aya simplesmente não podia mais se conter, não depois de ouvir as palavras de Omi e mesmo com toda a euforia e excitação presente em seu ser, moveu-se com cuidado, tendo como prioridade o bem-estar de seu amado, colocando-o deitado no meio da cama, ficando de quatro sobre o mais jovem, parando apenas por um momento de beijá-lo, afim de vislumbrar a face corada e os lábios inchados e vermelhos, descendo o olhar, vendo as marcas... Suas marcas, que deixou na pele clara do pescoço dele e sorriu, extremamente satisfeito com sua 'obra'. Levou os dedos aos lábios de Omi, contornando-os, passando pela linha do queixo, encantado com a beleza ímpar... Continuou sua jornada, indo para o peito, circulando o mamilo direito, mesmo sobre a blusa do pijama, vendo-o se arrepiar, abandonando aquela parte do corpo bonito para brincar com o umbigo que estava a mostra, demorando-se ali, deliciando-se com a respiração ofegante vinda do loirinho que segurava os lençóis firmemente como uma âncora em meio à tempestade...

" A-Aya...", Omi ofegou quando os dedos do ruivo deslizaram sobre seu membro com suavidade, para então se alojarem na parte interna de sua coxa direita, apertando o local, fazendo um forte arrepio e uma onda de calor espalhar-se por todo o seu corpo.

Os olhos violetas estavam mais escuros e brilhantes, o que deixava aquelas duas ametistas ainda mais sedutoras e misteriosas, como se emitisse uma luz capaz de envolver quem estivesse sob elas e Aya sabia o quanto Omi estava gostando de ser alvo de seus orbes desejosos apenas pela expressão que via em seu rosto e, enquanto o fitava, se perguntava como resistiu aquela doce tentação. E sabia... Se algum ser, seja quem for e por qual motivo for, o interrompesse dessa vez... Ele faria questão de esquartejá-lo da forma mais lenta e dolorosa possível!

Aya mantinha uma mão apoiada no colchão ao lado do corpo de Omi e a outra continuava na parte interna da coxa dele, fazendo carícias circulares e deliciando-se com o prazer demonstrado na face de seu amado, que segurava com força nos lençóis, olhando-o de forma sôfrega, demonstrando em seus olhos o quanto estava gostando do que sentia. Mas então, sem aviso prévio, sentiu a mão de Tsukiyono na gola de sua blusa, puxando-o para mais um beijo e simplesmente correspondeu, enquanto subia a mão, repousando-a sobre o membro enrijecido do pequeno, apertando-o entre os dedos.

" Uhhhmmmmm...", Omi gemeu dentro da boca de Aya, arqueando as costas ao sentir o toque íntimo dele, sua respiração rapidamente se descompassando e teve que encerrar o beijo, respirando profundamente, ficando ofegante em questão de segundos.

" Hum... Você é deliciosamente sensível!", Aya sussurrou contra os lábios róseos, lambendo-os.

" Ahm... Aya... Isso é... Maldade.", Gemeu as palavras, descendo as mãos, segurando a barra da blusa de Fujimiya, puxando-a afim de tirá-la e viu que Aya, sabendo de seu propósito, parou de tocá-lo por um instante, permitindo que a peça fosse retirada, sendo prontamente esquecida em algum ponto da cama...

Aya levou as mãos ao botões da blusa azul-bebê de Omi, abrindo um a um lentamente, revelando a pele clara e abaixando-se, depositando beijos na cútis tenra, sentindo a maciez e suavidade da mesma, bem como o doce perfume que dela exalava, deixando que sua língua fizesse um caminho molhado pelo tórax apenas ligeiramente definido, porém firme, dando pequenas mordidas e ficando satisfeito por vê-lo se arrepiar. Cada ínfima reação da parte de seu amado atiçava seus sentidos, excitando-o cada vez mais.

" Aya...", Gemeu o pequeno, remexendo-se e mordendo os lábios de maneira sexy, seus olhos brilhando intensamente, enquanto sua libido era atiçada a níveis cada vez mais altos.

O ruivo voltou aos lábios do chibi, beijando aquela boca tão viciante em sua opinião, deixando que seu corpo se fizesse presente sobre o do pequeno, fazendo seus ventres se tocarem, o que arrancou um gemido de ambos. Logo o ato se encerrou e Aya passou para o pescoço do loirinho, fazendo pequenas marcas no local, vendo-o erguer a cabeça, deslizando os lábios indo para o lado esquerdo, dando uma mordida mais forte, arrancando um gemido mais alto e rouco de seu adorável anjo, que em resposta simplesmente moveu o quadril contra o seu em um lento friccionar...

" Uhmm... Omi...", A voz de Aya saiu em um quase aviso e teve que morder os lábios para se conter ante as correntes elétricas que percorreram seu corpo, enquanto seu membro se enrijecia mais com os movimentos ousados do chibi.

Omi sorriu e logo viu suas mãos, que até então estavam nos ombros de Aya, serem pegas e prensadas contra o colchão, sendo mantidas ali pela força do ruivo, que lhe sorriu maliciosamente, o que fez um frio percorrer seu estômago e então sentiu o espadachim se mover... Meneando o quadril contra o dele circularmente, porém em um ritmo ligeiramente mais intenso que o dele mesmo, causando choques de prazer em seu ser, deixando-o ofegante... E aqueles olhos violetas não desviavam dos seus azuis, deixando tudo ainda mais excitante, sua respiração se descompassando rapidamente com o aumento da velocidade... O espadachim parecia possuí-lo e o roçar de suas ereções cobertas estava simplesmente enlouquecendo-o.

" Ahhmmm... Aya... Uhm...", Sua voz saía de maneira melódica e ele mordia os lábios com cada menear mais forte feito pelo ruivo, suas unhas firmando-se fortemente nas palmas de suas mãos. Se continuasse assim, acabaria não aguentando e definitivamente não queria isso.

" Uhmmm...", O ruivo lambeu os lábios enquanto olhava o chibi, seus violetas brilhando selvagemente.

" Aya... Pa-Pare...", Pediu o loirinho, tendo que morder os lábios com mais força.

" Hummm... Quer mesmo que eu pare... Omi?", Sussurrou rouco no ouvido dele.

" Uhmm... Assim... Eu não aguento...", Gemeu no ouvido do mais velho, mordendo-lhe o lóbulo.

Aya rosnou algo completamente ininteligível, afastando-se do corpo menor e rapidamente se movendo sobre a cama, levando as mãos ao cós da calça que o pequeno usava, que não escondia em nada o estado em que o mesmo se encontrava, e desceu a peça, levando junto a roupa íntima, desfazendo-se daquele tecido incômodo e lambendo os lábios ao vê-lo finalmente nu e excitado, com um doce rubor na face que deixava-o simplesmente adorável... E muito excitante! Sorriu de maneira sexy para o loirinho, levando a mão direita ao membro dele, tocando com suavidade com a ponta dos dedos, vendo-o arquear e segurar nos lençóis em reflexo, isso apenas o atiçando mais. Curvou-se sobre o menor e lambeu-lhe a bochecha rubra, mordendo-a de leve, enquanto iniciava uma lenta masturbação.

" Ahmm... Aya...", Omi moveu o quadril contra a mão que o estimulava, queria que o ruivo fosse mais rápido, mas o mesmo continuava a torturá-lo, mantendo o ritmo lento, o que estava deixando-o impaciente...

" Pra quê a pressa? Temos todo o tempo do mundo...", Sussurrou roucamente no ouvido do menor.

Omi não queria esperar... Ele estava cansado de esperar na verdade. Se amavam há muito tempo, já haviam se declarado, no entanto, em todos os momentos em que tentaram consumar este amor... Algo ou alguém os impediu e isso o irritava profundamente. Não queria brincar, não queria perder tempo... Queria que Aya o possuísse e que fosse agora... Depois se divertiriam, realizariam fantasias e... Uma coisa lhe veio a mente repentinamente.

" Aya-kun... Por que você... Hum... Tinha uma algema com protetores no armário?", Perguntou entre gemidos no ouvido do ruivo ao se recordar vagamente que foi algemado à cama quando estava sob o controle de Heinrich e se lembrava que ela era forrada para não machucar...

" Arg... Eu...", Aya parou o que fazia, tentando pensar em como responderia, porque não poderia falar simplesmente 'eu comprei pra algemar você e brincar pela noite toda, te levando ao limite por inúmeras vezes'... Não. Definitivamente não podia dizer isso. Omi ia se assustar e...

" Estou esperando, Aya-kun...", Omi falou, deixando um sorriso safadinho se formar em seus lábios.

" Isso é porque...", Não pôde terminar de falar nada, pois foi virado na cama e rapidamente o corpo de Omi estava por cima do dele, o loirinho sentado sobre a sua ereção ainda presa dentro da calça e entendeu que a pergunta foi feita naquele momento exatamente para distraí-lo... E Tsukiyono teria troco!

" Acho que você pode me explicar isso depois!", Sorriu travesso, mordendo os lábios e movendo os quadris sobre os dele, lentamente, sentindo a excitação do ruivo sob si.

Antes que Aya pudesse falar ou fazer algo, o chibi escorregou pelas pernas dele, terminando de tirar a blusa já aberta, jogando-a para o lado, para então levar os dedos até o botão da calça preta usada pelo ruivo, abrindo-o, fazendo o zíper deslizar lenta e sensualmente, arrepiando o espadachim. Assim como foi feito consigo, Omi segurou no cós retirando-a junto com a peça íntima e ao voltar seu olhar para o membro ereto de Aya, mordeu os lábios levemente, num misto de excitação e hesitação, devido ao 'potencial' do ruivo... Respirou fundo, reunindo toda sua coragem e tocou, assim como foi feito com o seu, no pênis do amado, deslizando os dedos com leveza, para então apertar e voltar a correr pela extensão, ouvindo um gemido alto do outro. Empolgado com as reações que arrancava dele, se abaixou tocando a glande com a ponta da língua, provando seu gosto, para então rodeá-lo sem pressa e descer distribuindo beijos, sugando a pele sensível apenas um pouco, imediatamente sentindo seus fios loiros entre os dedos de Aya, que os segurou com firmeza, mas sem machucá-lo.

" Aahhhmmm... Omi...", Aya afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, sentindo aquela língua curiosa percorrer todo seu membro, brincando com sua sanidade, não conseguindo segurar o gemido alto que saiu de sua garganta quando a boca pequena se fechou, sugando apenas a glande por um tempo indefinido, para só depois, aos poucos, ir engolindo todo seu pênis, fazendo arrepios intensos percorrerem sua pele. Seus olhos se escureceram e tudo o que queria era possuí-lo...

Omi continuou seu intento, adorando cada reação que arrancava do sempre tão controlado Aya, brincando com o órgão em sua boca como se lembrava que o ruivo fez consigo, testando novas coisas, apertando um pouco e passando a língua para ver o que acontecia e, percebendo o quanto Fujimiya estava gostando, soube que ia pelo caminho certo... E assim continuou, agora acelerando o movimento de sobe-e-desce, empolgando-se, ansiando dar todo o prazer do mundo ao amado e sentir o sabor dele em sua boca...

" Hummmm...", Omi gemeu enquanto ainda o sugava, fazendo o membro em sua boca vibrar.

" Omi...", Aya rosnou o nome dele e se sentou repentinamente, puxando-o pelos cabelos loiros, obrigando-o a parar. Estava ofegante e tremia levemente, tendo que fechar os olhos por um instante para retomar todo seu autocontrole quase perdido.

" O que foi? Fiz alguma coisa errada, Aya-kun?", Perguntou em um tom suave, um pouco confuso, sua feição adoravelmente sensual, porém infantil.

" Uhm... Não.", Puxou o pequeno para seu colo, tomando os lábios doces por um segundo, para então parar e fitar os olhos azuis tão lindos. Distribuiu beijos por toda a face clara, enquanto suas mãos subiam e desciam pelas costas do chibi, puxando-o mais para si, fazendo seus membros se friccionarem, arrancando gemidos de Omi.

" Aya...", Omi fechou os olhos, suspirando delicadamente.

" Eu quero você... Omi!", Gemeu no ouvido do pequeno, mordendo o lóbulo em seguida.

" Uhmmm... Então me tenha.", Respondeu de imediato, remexendo-se sobre o corpo maior.

Aya afastou seus tóraces por um instante, levou seus dedos aos lábios de Omi, tocando-os, fazendo com que o pequeno abrisse a boca e no momento seguinte estava brincando com a língua ágil e quente do garoto, vendo que seu pequeno amante compreendeu o que queria, passando a sugar os dígitos sem pressa, lambendo-os por completo, logo voltando a chupá-los, sem nunca desviar seus azuis dos violetas. A cena que se desenrolava era tão sexy na opinião do ruivo que Fujimiya teve que morder os lábios para se conter e assim que se deu por satisfeito, retirou-os de dentro daquela boca maravilhosa, levando a mão até às nádegas redondas, tocando de leve o meio delas, sentindo o corpo menor se arrepiar, tensionar-se ligeiramente, fazendo-o sorrir... Sorrir de maneira protetora e gentil, beijando a bochecha corada com carinho.

" Eu serei gentil! Não tenha medo.", Sussurrou em uma doce melodia, desejando passar confiança e segurança para o pequeno em seu colo, ficando satisfeito ao senti-lo relaxar.

" Eu confio em você... Ran!", Omi o abraçou, soprando aquelas palavras no ouvido de Aya.

" Hummmm...", O ruivo apenas gemeu, sentindo um calor gostoso se espalhar em seu peito ao ouvir seu nome verdadeiro abandonar aqueles lábios de maneira tão amorosa e apaixonada.

Lentamente, Aya forçou a pequena entrada, penetrando-o com um dedo, sentindo a resistência do local, que foi cedendo aos poucos e suavemente começou a mover o indicador, sempre atento a mínima reação de Omi, que apenas remexeu-se em seu colo. Sabia que ele, provavelmente, sentia um leve incômodo, mas não captou dor vinda do corpo menor, então continuou, entrando e saindo sem pressa, fazendo-o se acostumar, para só então introduzir o segundo dedo, ouvindo um baixo gemido, parando por um instante, dando beijos no pescoço cheio de marcas feitas por sua boca alguns momentos atrás, dando algum tempo ao amado.

" Con-Continue...", Falou baixinho no ouvido de Aya, sua respiração entrecortada, ofegante.

" Uhm...", Fujimiya mordeu de leve o ombro de Omi, já imaginando-se abrigado por aquele interior apertado e apenas isso o deixava mais excitado.

Voltando seu olhar para o garoto, Aya o beijou longamente, iniciando o movimento dos dois dedos dentro do menor, indo o mais fundo possível e saindo para no momento seguinte voltar a penetrá-lo, ainda sentindo o corpo de Omi tenso, mas logo viu que ele se acostumava e continuou, fazendo movimentos circulares, girando os dígitos no interior quente, acelerando aos poucos... Ouvia ínfimos gemidos de prazer que escapavam daqueles lábios deliciosos e soube que Tsukiyono estava apreciando o que ele fazia, então, acompanhando os dois, um terceiro dedo adentrou no apertado canal e o ruivo ouviu um gemido mais alto, que mesclava dor e prazer, diminuindo o ritmo para não ultrapassar os limites de seu anjo e não causar-lhe dor desnecessária.

Omi suspirou, sentindo Aya mover os dedos em seu interior lentamente, com todo o cuidado. Abraçou-se a ele com força, afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço dele, suas unhas desenhando trajetos aleatórios nas costas alvas, percebendo que novamente estava se acostumando e o prazer se fazia mais presente do que o incômodo, a dor e antes mesmo que se desse conta, já acompanhava o ruivo, movendo os quadris de encontro aos dedos dele, deixando baixos gemidos escaparem de seus lábios enquanto seus dentes arranhavam o ombro do amado, deliciando-se com as sensações que ele o fazia sentir.

" Ahm... Omi...", Aya gemeu sentindo as ondulações daquele interior quente, bem como o roçar de seus membros e rapidamente retirou os dedos de dentro de Omi, segurando-lhe a cintura e fitando os olhos azuis que tanto amava.

Por um momento, ambos ficaram parados apenas se encarando, esquadrinhando o olhar um do outro e guiando o menor, Aya foi fazendo-o se abaixar, tocando a pequena entrada, começando a penetrá-la, vendo-o franzir o cenho, parando por um instante, sentindo em sua face a respiração ofegante de Omi, que segurava firmemente em seus ombros. Quando o chibi voltou a fitá-lo, continuaram e o loirinho foi descendo pela ereção do ruivo, que mordiscava os lábios róseos do jovem, sempre fitando sua face, afim de parar quando um vestígio mais intenso de dor cruzava aqueles olhos e por fim, terminou de penetrá-lo, ouvindo um alto gemido escapar daquela boca tão linda.

" Uhm... Perdão!", Sussurrou rouco, por ter terminado a penetração rapidamente.

" Tu-Tudo bem...", Respondeu ofegante, agarrado ao corpo maior, tentando controlar sua respiração, esperando que a fina dor que o acometia o abandonasse logo.

Aya permaneceu parado para que Omi pudesse se acostumar com seu volume dentro dele. Afim de distraí-lo um pouco, levou a mão ao membro ereto do pequeno entre seus corpos, masturbando-o levemente, sentindo a respiração dele tremular ante seu gesto e sorriu. Os dedos pequenos se entrelaçaram em seus fios cerejas e os lábios doces tocaram os seus em um beijo quente e profundo, cheio de sentimentos. Logo ambos estavam se movendo juntos, suavemente, sem pressa alguma, apreciando cada segundo, enquanto o jovem ia se habituando em ter o ruivo abrigado em seu interior.

" Uhhmmm... Aya...", Omi gemeu contra a boca do ruivo, subindo e descendo sobre o membro do mesmo, já completamente adaptado a ele, sentindo correntes elétricas percorrerem suas costas, enquanto percebia o quão fundo Aya estava dentro dele.

Aya apenas rosnou em reflexo aos movimentos mais rápidos de seu pequeno amante, ajudando-o a acelerar, enquanto se fartava com o pescoço delicioso de Omi. Suas mãos escorregaram para as nádegas, apertando-as com força e fome, prazer se dissipando por seu corpo, mas ainda não estava perfeito... A posição era boa, principalmente para o loirinho, que podia ter pleno controle sobre o que faziam, porém ele ansiava por mais... Ação. Sabendo que o hacker ia gostar também e sorrindo maliciosamente contra a pele macia, o espadachim segurou com firmeza a cintura delgada e desceu a mão esquerda até a perna direita de seu garoto e então virou-se, deitando-se na cama, ficando por cima do corpo menor, quase saindo por completo de dentro dele no processo, então voltando, atingindo-o profundamente.

" Aahhhhhmmmm...", Os dois gemeram em uníssono ante ao movimento brusco, mas extremamente prazeroso e, sem esperar nem mais um segundo, Aya começou a se revolver mais rapidamente, agora tendo pleno controle do ato, tornando-o mais intenso.

" Ahmmm... Aya...", Omi gemeu languidamente, suas pernas envolvendo a cintura do ruivo automaticamente, permitindo maior penetração. Suas unhas afundavam-se no ombro de Aya e sem demora procurou os lábios do mesmo, dando-lhe um beijo sensual e excitante, brincando com a língua do amado que correspondeu de imediato seu gesto.

O prazer se dissipava mais intensamente por ambos os corpos, que continuavam os movimentos usando cada vez mais força, com Aya investindo profundamente dentro de Omi e este meneando o quadril contra o amado, duplicando as sensações que os dois sentiam. Continuavam devorando a boca um do outro com loucura, como se tomados por um impudico frenesi, incapazes de pararem agora que começaram, acelerando mais, não mais desejando delicadeza em seus atos, mas sim a mais avassaladora paixão, como se este fosse o único modo de dissipar o fogo que corriam em suas veias...

" Ahmmm... Omi...", Aya mordia o pescoço do chibi, seu quadril se afundando contra o dele, penetrando-o sem parar um segundo sequer, intoxicado pelos gemidos do pequeno, que se contorcia sob si de uma forma que simplesmente o enlouquecia.

" Ahmm... Mais... Mais forte, Aya! Mais...", O hacker pediu langorosamente, enquanto sugava o lóbulo da orelha de Aya, ensandecido com o prazer que o fazia sentir.

Aya respondeu a todas as expectativas de Omi, acelerando os movimentos, mudando o ângulo dos quadris e atingindo-o profundamente, com força, ouvindo um grito mais alto vindo do chibi e soube... Havia encontrado seu ponto sensível e com um sorriso de satisfação e malícia nos lábios, se retirou e voltou a penetrá-lo, repetidas vezes na mesma intensidade, tocando sempre a próstata do pequeno, deliciando-se ao escutar os gemidos se tornarem gritos de puro êxtase.

" Aaaahhhh... Aya... Aahmmm... Oh, Deus...", As pernas de Omi apertavam a cintura de Aya com cada vez mais força, enquanto ele sentia seu ventre formigar, as correntes elétricas se intensificarem por seu corpo e não queria parar...

" Omi... Omi... Ahhmmm...", Fujimiya abriu os olhos que nem percebeu ter fechado e vislumbrou a face corada de puro prazer de Omi, deliciando-se com tal visão, sabendo que não seria capaz de resistir por muito tempo devido à intensidade das sensações, levou a mão direita ao membro do chibi, masturbando-o no mesmo ritmo das investidas, mordendo os lábios quando sentiu o pequeno se contorcer e se contrair, obrigando-o a deixar um alto gemido escapar de seus lábios, fazendo-o perder a noção da realidade.

" Aaahhhh... Aahhh...", Omi arqueou ao ser duplamente estimulado, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro, meneando o quadril contra o do ruivo, apertando-o mais com suas pernas, seu corpo inteiro se tensionando, fazendo fortes espasmos percorrerem cada célula de maneira que era impossível evitar...

Quando o ruivo atingiu Omi forte e profundamente e passou o indicador sobre a glande, o chibi não suportou... Gritando como se estivesse morrendo, o loirinho sentiu seu mundo se diluir enquanto era arrebatado por um orgasmo tão intenso que ele temeu, por um instante, morrer... O êxtase o invadiu como uma onda poderosa e estrelas explodiram por detrás de suas pálpebras ao mesmo tempo em que despejava na mão do amado sua sêmen, molhando ambos os abdômens.

" Ommmmiiiiiiiiiiiiii...", Aya rosnou languidamente quando sentiu o já apertado canal pressioná-lo sucessivamente, de forma constante, fazendo o prazer que sentia chegar a níveis impossíveis de se conter e quando sentiu sua mão ser molhada pelo êxtase de seu amado, o ruivo se rendeu por completo, sendo engolfado por um orgasmo tão forte que o fez perder a noção do mundo, entorpecendo seus sentidos enquanto inundava o interior quente de Omi com seu esperma, caindo sobre o corpo menor, completamente extasiado.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, esperando que suas respirações voltassem ao normal, espasmos suaves ainda percorriam cada célula de seus corpos e os dois ainda sentiam-se fora da realidade, mas lentamente foram voltando a este mundo e preguiçosamente Aya ergueu a cabeça, fitando as escurecidas esferas azuis de Omi, tocando-lhe delicadamente a face, abaixando-se e tomado seus lábios em um beijo suave, cheio de carinho e amor, sendo correspondido na mesma intensidade e apenas depois de minutos deliciando-se naquele gesto tão significativo, que o ruivo retirou-se do pequeno, imediatamente puxando-o para si, acomodando-o em seu peito, envolvendo-o em seus braços protetoramente, beijando-lhe a testa.

Omi sorriu, se aninhando nos braços quentes de Aya, mas logo ergueu a cabeça, mirando os brilhantes orbes violetas e ao ver o carinho, a proteção, o amor naqueles olhos, sentiu as batidas em seu peito acelerarem, seu coração sendo preenchido por sentimentos tão intensos e belos que teve vontade de chorar... Em toda sua vida nunca foi amado de verdade, obviamente sabia que Ken e Yohji gostavam muito dele, até mesmo o amavam como a um irmão, mas este amor romântico... Incondicional... Esse amor abnegado... Ele temeu nunca poder conhecer, mas agora sentia isso vindo da pessoa que mais admirava... Da pessoa que tinha motivos para continuar odiando-o pela eternidade devido ao nome que carregava, mas ainda assim Ran Fujimiya não se importou com nada disso... Seu amado espadachim passou por cima de tudo isso, apenas para mostrar-lhe que não havia obstáculo, que não existia nenhuma barreria capaz de impedi-lo de amar!

" Eu te amo... Omi!", Beijou-lhe os lábios suavemente, sorrindo como nunca fez a ninguém.

" Eu também te amo... Ran!", Respondeu, encantado com a feição tão linda de Aya, com o sorriso translúcido que ele lhe dispensava e mais uma vez se sentiu a pessoa mais amada do mundo!

" Durma agora, meu anjo!", Acariciou a face ainda corada, retirando uma mecha atrevida dos olhos azuis, vendo que apesar de satisfeito, Omi estava cansado.

" Não quero dormir... Não quero perder esse momento.", Sussurrou, piscando os olhos lentamente, mas sem nunca deixar de fitar Aya.

" Shh... Está tudo bem! Eu estarei aqui quando acordar.", Beijou-lhe a testa, trazendo-o mais para perto de si, apertando-o em seus braços, após enrolar a ambos apenas com um lençol.

" Uhmm... Aya...", Omi suspirou, suas pálpebras pesando e relaxando todo o corpo, fechou de vez os olhos, sentindo-se seguro nos braços de Aya, adormecendo em seguida.

" Eu sempre estarei aqui... Omi!", Sussurrou contra a pele macia, beijando-lhe a face e também fechando os olhos, pela primeira vez sentindo-se em paz e o que mais o deixava satisfeito... Sabia que finalmente poderia mostrar aquele pequeno garoto, aquele jovem que sofreu tanto, que ele tinha o direito de amar e ser amado e que poderia ser simplesmente... Feliz!

Fim.

**OOO**

Finalmente! Acabei!!!! \o/ - morre -

Nunca foi tão difícil acabar uma fic como foi com essa... -.- Dá próxima vez que for participar do concurso do _**Secret Paradise**_, escreverei uns seis meses antes... Por quê? ¬¬ Pelo simples fato de quê, pelo segundo ano consecutivo, meu PC deu pau bem quando eu estava escrevendo a fic do concurso...

Acho que ele tem um alarme que apita toda vez que eu tenho que criar uma história do gênero - principalmente se for pro concurso do _Secret_ - e daí simplesmente dá problema. Ano passado foi meu Office que fazia meu Word fechar a cada cinco segundos, este ano é o PC mesmo que desliga a cada uma hora, com o agravante de que, se eu abro o Word, ele desliga na hora... . -...-''' Em resumo... Foi um inferno escrever, mas até que gostei do resultado afinal...

Devo dizer que assim que escrevi sobre o 'potencial' do Aya, me lembrei da fic _Hot Legs _da _Pipe_. Wauhuhahuaau... Nossa! Sempre que eu for escrever - ou ler - essa palavra referindo-se as partes íntimas dos personagens, me lembrarei desta fanfic. XDDD

Agora... Mini-dicionário Alemão/Português... Para sabermos o que o telepata gostosão diz: XDD

**Bluting:** Sangrento;

**Liebchen:** Amorzinho;

**Katzchen:** Gatinho;

**Geliebt:** Querido;

**Mein Schön:** Meu lindo;

**Mein Kind:** Minha criança;

**Es ächzt für mich, liebe:** Geme pra mim, amor;

**Liebe:** Amor.

Agradeço de coração a **Lady Anúbis** por betar a fic pra mim e me incentivar o tempo todo enquanto eu tentava _parir_ a fic... XDD Ela dizia 'força, força', enquanto eu suava aqui para digitar palavra por palavra e se não fosse seu apoio incondiconal, não sei se eu conseguiria acabar _'Perigo Oculto'_. Valeu/o/ Obrigada por me ajudar com o nome do Bluting tambem!

Muito obrigada também a _Nii-chan_, que ao saber 'via Anúbis' de meu desespero no domingo para com a fic, avisou minha querida beta de que houve prorrogação para a entrega e pude simplesmente relaxar... Se eu não o fizesse, ia morrer, pois fiquei com a maior tensão muscular... Que só passou na terça. Por isso, obrigada! Se não fosse sua ultra-importante informação, eu provavelmente teria passado mal no domingo.

Shiaki Yamani, Miaky Sanshinne, Aoshi Yoshisui, Takami Ryoshi e Heinrich Not são _**minhas criações **_e não devem [e nem podem ser utilizados sem _**minha autorização**_. Então, lembrem-se... Plágio é crime! ù.ú

Agradeço a todos os que leram e se possível, expressem suas opiniões sobre a história.

12 de Julho de 2007.

20:41 PM.

**Yume Vy**


End file.
